Stella's Diaries
by Lalapaya
Summary: Stella comes back to Mystic Falls. Things have changed and so has she. What happens if she stumbles across the paths of Stefan & Damon? R&R
1. The Return

_Okay hey, as I brought Stella Salvatore into my last fanfic and I really got used to her story, I thought about writing something about her. Tell me if it is any good! Please review._

_I don't own anything except my OC's._

**Chapter 1 – The Return**

_Dear Diary,_

_So this is it. I'm sitting in the cab and there is no going back. This was my decision and now I have to live with it. But was it the right decision? Returning to my birth place, playing a distant cousin and getting the estate? Visiting my brother's graves was the right decision, I knew that. I missed them so much. I wish I had seen them before they died back then. Ever since I made the plan returning here, I had dreams about Mama and Papa. Well I can't really remember my mother as she had died giving birth to me. But I had a picture from her and my brothers would always tell me the best stories about her. As for my father, I was always his little princess. He would yell at my brothers if they didn't treat me nicely and he would always take me in his arms and put me to bed. I missed him very much. We're here now. I wonder how it all will go._

Stella got out of the cab in front of the cemetery. She took her bags and placed them on the floor. "Hey, Miss. Do you want me to take your bags anywhere else?" the cab driver called after her. Stella turned around and threw him a smile. "Thank you. But no. Where I am staying is not far away from here." When she was sure the cab driver was around the corner, she made her way towards the deserted cemetery. She walked through the newer part of the graves until she reached the part during the civil war. She stopped in front of a big grave stone and dropped to her knees. She looked up and read the engravings.

_Guiseppe Salvatore 1814 – 1864_  
><em>Beloved father and husband<em>

_Arianna Salvatore, born Johnson_  
><em>Beloved mother and wife<em>

_Damon Salvatore 1844 – 1864_  
><em>Loved son and brother<em>

_Stefan Salvatore 1847 – 1864_  
><em>Loved son and brother<em>

_Stella Salvatore 1854 - 1863_  
><em>Loved daughter and sister<em>

_May they rest in peace_

Stella looked up again with tears in her eyes. So her brothers had died just after she had been kidnapped. And her father had died in the same year. She wondered what had happened. It hurt to read all those names, even after over a century. She sat there silently, crying before she got up, brushing the dirt off her jeans and made her way back to the entry. She picked up her bags and started her way to the Boarding House.

When she reached the front door, all those memories came rushing back. She closed her eyes to steady herself and then took a step forward to knock on the door. It took ages until someone opened the door. When it finally did, a young man in his twenties opened her, with black, shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes which looked bored at the moment.

"Yes?" he said in an annoyed tone.

Stella was so startled at the moment that she nearly tripped over the words that came out of her mouth.

"Um...sorry, I...Damon?" she couldn't help herself, she just had to ask. This man had so much resemblance with her brother, it was breathtaking.

The young man looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Who wants to know that?" he asked her, in a more suspicious tone than before.

"I...um...I am here to visit some relatives." She was able to bring out.

The man raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you are...?" he was slightly getting annoyed now, Stella got that feeling.

"I am here to visit Zach Salvatore." She said with more self-consciousness now.

"Zach's not here." He answered, trying to close the door in her face. But Stella was faster. She shoved a shoe between the door and the frame, preventing the guy from closing it. He raised an eyebrow again due to her doing that so fast.

"What do you want?" He asked her, now getting angry.

"Just let me come in. I'm Stella." She saw some shimmer of memory flicker over the man's face but it vanished as fast as it came.

"Why should I do that? This town is full of surprises. It wouldn't be safe to let anybody in." He smirked at her.

Stella rolled her eyes.

"Just let me in, I am a Salvatore." The black-haired male rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let her in.

"You can't choose your relatives." He sing-songed before closing the door behind her.

When Stella entered the library, her eyes adjusted to the house. Almost everything looked like back in her time and she was awed.

"Move on, girl." She heard from behind her and the male passed her just to walk over to a stack of booze where he pulled himself a glass. She stepped nearer and saw a couple sitting on the couch.

The male had sandy brown hair and the girl had dark brown hair. When they heard her come in, they both turned around. Stella gasped and took a step back. The male just looked exactly like her other brother, Stefan. And the girl...what was Katherine doing her?

Without her intention she hissed, "Katherine" and going into a slight crouch.

The girl looked startled and looked over at her, Stella was assuming this, boyfriend. He stood up and stepped to Stella with a frown.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Stella detected that the girl was human and stood back up straight, still fixing her eyes on her. How was that possible? She then turned to the male in front of her.

"I am here to visit Zach. Zach Salvatore, if you don't mind." The man looking like Stefan threw the guy looking like Damon a glance.

"Zach isn't here anymore." He stated simple and looked back at her.

"What do you mean, is he-" She broke off as the guy in front of her nodded. She sighed and looked at the three of them.

"I am sorry. I'll better be going then." She turned around and grabbed her bags to walk out the door again. The sandy-hair coloured guy stopped her.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you travelled a long time. You can stay for a while if you want." The other male groaned next to the fireplace.

"Stefan! You can't let everybody stay here!" The guy, Stefan, which was very odd by the way, shot him a warning glance. Stella looked up at him.

"Stefan?" she asked, unsure.

When Stefan simply looked at her, she smiled.

"I had a brother once that was called Stefan. He looked very similar to you. And my other brother had an awful resemblance to you." She said to the other male.

"What's your name?" Stefan asked her.

"Stella. Stella Salvatore."

Stefan looked at the other man and both their jaws dropped open.

"We had a sister once, she was called Stella." Stefan said.

* * *

><p><strong>So the first chapter is up! Tell me what you think! Please review!<strong>

**xoxo -Lalapaya**


	2. Being new, or something like that

_As for my honorabl reviewers __this is set during season 2. I haven't decided around which time precisely but you'll figure it out the way the storyline will develop. When i figured it out. Haha. Enjoy!_

_I don't own anything except my OC's._

**Chapter 2 – Explanations**

Stella was looking at Stefan, her mouth open, before she steadied herself.

"What a coincidence." She said simply, and the guy next to the fireplace snorted.

Stella concentrated on the people in the room.

"You're vampires." She said to the two guys.

"So are you" Stefan said back with a slight smile.

A thought she would never thought off before came up in Stella's mind.

"When were you turned?" She turned to look at Stefan.

"1864." He said with a smile. Stella's eyes grew big when she understood. Then a smile came across her face and she threw her arms around Stefan. Stefan smiled and hugged her back, tightly.

"Stefan. I can't believe it. You're here!" "I know, Stella. And you are here! How is this even possible?"

Suddenly, Damon cleared his throat. "Okay, what is this fuss about?" He looked angrily between Stella and Stefan.

Stella smiled with tears in her eyes. "Oh come, Damon. Look at me. Don't you see it? It's me." She stepped over to him, and saw his eyes flicker with memories. He brought a small smile on his lips. "Stella?" he whispered. As Stella only nodded, he hugged her. Stefan and his girlfriend looked at him as if he were a ghost.

Then Stefan chuckled. "Damon showing emotions? That's a new one."

His girlfriend laughed. "No, Damon having emotions is new." They laughed and Damon glared at them when he let Stella go.

Stefan's girl stepped over to her and offered her hand. "I am Elena Gilbert. I'm Katherine's doppelganger. But I'm the good one." She said with a wink and Stella instantly found the girl nice. Stella slumped down on the sofa, wiping a few tears away.

"I just have been to our graves, I never thought I would see you guys again." She beamed at her brothers. Stefan took a seat next to her, he couldn't seem to believe it either. Damon stood and Elena sat down on a chair opposite of them.

"Tell me, what have you guys been up to?" Stella asked. Stefan looked at her.

"What we've been up to? Come on, Stell, we last saw you when you were seven years old! What where you up to?"

"Oh this and that", Stella said, trying to avoid the subject. The talked a little while longer and the boys, mostly Stefan, told them what was going on in Mystic Falls.

After that, Stella made her way towards the town centre to explore the town. She entered the Mystic Grill, obviously the only place to get something decent to drink and sat down in a booth, pulling out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I never imagined something like today could ever happen. I met Stefan and Damon. They are alive. Well not entirely, but they are here. Katherine turned them in 1864-_

She looked up as she felt a gaze upon her. Her eyes found a handsome young man in his twenties sitting at the bar, looking at her. She raised an eyebrow and looked down on her journal again.

_Yes, Katherine did that to them, I can't believe she screwed with all of us and after all she did to me-_

She broke off again as the guy from the bar approached her table. He smiled a crooked smile. "Hey there. You knew around here?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "This town sure is small" she murmured while shutting her diary close. She then smirked up at him. "Something like that." She stood up and walked past him, out the door.

Outside she drew in a breath. Being back here was more difficult than she imagined. She was happy to have her brothers back but all those memories flowing back even though the town changed so much. It was bothering her. And if Stefan and Damon were vampires, anyone else could be one too. She hoped no one would know her here. Important thing of all was that _he_ wouldn't notice she was back here. She shook her head and started walking through the town.

When she returned to the Boarding House, she found it deserted. She started to unpack her things in her old room and then slumped down on her bed, exhausted. She drifted off to an uneasy sleep, haunted by nightmares.

* * *

><p><em>He was chasing her. She could feel it. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her and was already breathing really hard. Her chest felt as if it would explode any minute. But she didn't dare slowing down because that means he would get her. She passed a clearing and suddenly had to stop in front of a pond. She dared to stop for a moment and catch her breath. But she already heard the footsteps coming closer. She gathered her already torn skirts and darted off to surround the pond. She tripped over a stone and fell, cutting her <em>_forehead on a tree branch. She felt the tears of fear running down her face. She wanted to stand up but when she raised her head she already saw some black boots standing in front of her. _

"_Trying to escape me? Not very clever but I must admit I do love the hunt." He smirked at her and pulled her up at the shoulders, looking at her cut. She shivered under his touch as he brushed away her hair. "Can you just—leave me alone, please?" Her voice was cracking and he chuckled lowly. _

"_Never my beautiful one." He stepped closer and took hold of her shoulders so she couldn't flinch away. He brushed the cut on her forehead with his tongue. He then smiled down at her and sank his fangs deeply into her neck. She started screaming on top of her lungs._

Stella awoke with a scream and felt sweat on her forehead. She laid back down, slightly shivering. She closed her eyes. Why were the nightmares returning now?

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go, my second chapter! a special thanks goes to Dono Della Parlantina for lending me his character. Tell me what you think! Please review!<strong>

**xoxo -Lalapaya**


	3. Finally

_Hey guys. I know it's been a long time since I last updated and I'm really, really sorry. But a very good friend of mine brought my thoughts back on this story and I would like to thank him for that. He will know that I'm talking about him. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_I don't own anything except my OCs._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Stella was finally adjusting to her new life in Mystic Falls and living with her brothers. She came downstairs and saw Stefan sitting there, reading a newspaper. It was a seldom view since he had just returned from being a total jerk and a ripper.  
>"Morning, Stefan." she said and went to make coffee. He nodded indifferently and didn't even seem to notice her. What was really bothering her the most is that he would be roaming around town and would finally notice her this time.<br>She heard Damon approach and poured a cup of coffee for him as well, handing it to him as he entered the kitchen, this was their daily habit.  
>"You know, it's strange that I would say that, but you're more fun to live with than brooding brother over there." Damon smirked in Stefan's direction.<br>Stella shook her head with a smile. "Thanks for the strange compliment." she said and placed her cup in the sink. "I'm gone now, see you later." she waved goodbye at her brothers before grabbing her jacket and going outside.

The sun was warm today, meaning spring was around the corner. She walked towards town square and decided to stroll around for a bit.  
>"Will you finally talk to me longer than two sentences?" a familiar voice said behind her and made her turn around.<br>"Depends on what you want to talk about." she answered with a smirk and crossed her arms.  
>"It will be the same. Will you finally go out with me, Stella?" he asked with a smile.<br>"And the answer will too be the same." she said and walked past him. She hid her smile as she secretly liked how he was courting her for the past weeks now. She was playing hard to get and she knew he liked it too. He followed her as she walked on.  
>"Oh come on, I know you fell for me the first time you set eyes on me." he smirked at her.<br>"When you disturbed me at the Grill?" she smirked, "I don't think so." she said.  
>"What about coffee?" he asked her again.<br>She smiled at him. "I already had coffee this morning." she laughed.  
>He sighed. "Then join me for a drink tonight." he said to her and grabbed her hand. Stella felt a pleasant shiver go through her body as he touched her but didn't show anything.<br>Stella simply shook her head and smiled while pulling her hand away softly. "I have a lot to do today." she said and looked at him from the side. "See you around, Sage." she smiled and left him standing.

She laughed inwardly as he called after her. "I'll keep trying!" she walked around the corner and couldn't stop smiling at his sweet attempts but stopped dead in her tracks as she beard that voice.  
>"So it's true. I heard rumors you were back." the snarky voice said. Stella twirled around and in a flash she her back hit the wall, he was pinning her to it.<br>"What are you doing here, my foolish angel?" he asked her in a whisper, his face only inches away from hers.  
>"Klaus." she breathed out and locked eyes with him.<br>"It is either very brave or very stupid of you, returning to your home town. But either way, I like it." he said and captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Okay I know, it's short, but I'm just starting to get the feel of the story again! So please review so that I can put up my work faster :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. And a BIG thanks to Dono Della Parlantina for his character ;) <em>

_xoxo_


	4. Author's note

_Just a short Author's note:_

_Since it's been ages that I last updated and a whole lot happened on TVD, I decided to time skip my story a little to fit into the story line of the show. I hope you don't mind and like reading it nevertheless ;) Thanks for your reviews, they make my day!_


	5. Memories, and how to cope

_Here is my newest chapter...i hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!_

_I don't own anything except my OCs._

* * *

><p>C<strong>hapter 4<strong>

She felt his lips on hers and couldn't pull away. She said to herself that it was because he was still pinning her to the wall but the feeling in her gut told her differently.

He pulled away but only to look into her eyes, no intention on letting her go.

"Stella, dear. How long has it been?" he asked with a smirk.

"Too short." she answered through gritted teeth, desperately not showing how shaken she was after his sudden kiss. She was secretly glad he was still holding her, otherwise her legs might have given up.

"Oh my lovely one, you can't imagine how much I've missed you. It's been too sad for me since you left me." he said and that snarky smirk never left his face. She didn't know if he meant what he said or if he was simply making fun of her and preparing himself for her torture.

"Oh, I'm so sorry you lost one of your precious play toys." Stella said coldly and tried to free herself of his grip, but it was no use.

"You know that you were always more than just a simple play toy to me." he whispered into her ear.

"Oh let go of me, Klaus." she spat and in a moment of surprise she pushed him away slightly to get free. She did not tried to run away as she knew beforehand that he would catch her in no time.

"What's wrong sweetheart? The last time you were with me, you felt more for me than simple hatred." Klaus said softly. In that particular moment, his voice sounded so much like he used to talk her that it nearly hurt. She closed her eyes briefly and drew in a deep breath.

"You mean back when you compelled me to follow your orders?" she said angrily and looked at him. She tried to convince herself more than him as it was difficult not sink into those eyes that have never lost their soft shimmer over the years.

Klaus stepped closer to her again, not threatening her at all. Nevertheless, she backed away until she felt the cold wall behind her again.

"You know that I only compelled you not to leave. I never forced you to be my company." he whispered into her ear, resting one of his hands on her upper arm, sending shivers down her spine again. Stella couldn't respond, she knew her voice would break when she tried. Him standing so close to her again after all that had happened between them was too much for her. It didn't mind that nearly two hundred years had passed since then.

Klaus stepped away from her and looked into her brown eyes, capturing one of her sandy colored locks in his hand. "You know, love, I'm glad you're back. This way, I can show you what you've missed all those years." he said softly and twirled the strand of her hair on his index finger.

Stella wanted to throw a snarky comment at him, she really did, but her mind seemed empty and nothing would form in those thoughts of her. All she could think of was him...and their past.

_She slowly woke up to a sound she couldn't quite place. Her throat was aching and she had the feeling she needed to feed, and fast. It had been three weeks since she had been turned and still, she couldn't cope with her new gained bloodlust. She stood up and made her way to the living room as she had detected the bedside next to her was empty. As she entered, she saw him sitting in his favorite arm chair in front of the fireplace. On his lap, a girl was sprawled, obviously on the cusp of unconsciousness. She stepped closer and he smiled as he heard her approach. "Good morning, beauty." he said softly and waved her closer. He lifted the girl and offered her the place on his lap. She sat down and took the girl from his hands to sink her fangs into her neck, drawing her blood until she felt the girl's body going limp in her hands. She let her drop to the floor and felt his hand on her shoulder as he adjusted the strap of her short night dress. His hand slid down her arm and caressed her bare thigh. "How did you sleep, my love?" he asked her softly before he pulled her down to kiss her lips and lick away the blood that was in the corners of her mouth. She smiled into his touch and kissed him back, putting her hands around his neck. He pulled away slightly but only to take her into his arms and carrying her back into the bedroom where he placed her softly on the bed. He started to kiss her neck, then her shoulders and down her chest..._

"Pleasant memory?" he asked her with a smirk as he noticed she had snapped back into reality.

Stella rolled her eyes and pushed him off her. "Leave me alone, Klaus." she finally said as she was sure her voice would not break. He smirked at her and kissed her lips again in a flash. "I won't for long, my love." he said and winked at her before vanishing around the corner.

Stella entered the Grill, in desperate need of a drink. She walked straight to the bar, ordering herself a scotch on ice. She didn't even bother to look if she would know anyone around. She downed her drink before ordering another one. She was half way through her second one as she felt someone approach her from behind. She rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the intruder of her peace. "Don't brood. You look too much like our brother." Damon said as he slumped down next to her. He ordered himself a drink and looked at his sister. "I meant that." he said seriously.

Stella rolled her eyes. " I'm not in the mood, Damon" she said and took a gulp of her drink. He chuckled. "Don't pee in your pants I'm not here to make small talk." he stated simple. Stella felt the door open and Damon's eyes flashed there and she noticed his face lit up in an instant.

"You know it's pathetic to go for your brother's girlfriend." Stella said without even looking at him. Damon snorted before standing up and walking over to where Elena was sitting.

Stella shook her head and ordered herself another drink. She sighed as she felt another presence nearing her.

"Well seems like I'm joining you for a drink." he smirked and sat down next to her where Damon had been sitting before.

"Seems like you're not even asking." she said simply and sipped her drink.

"Wow what's your mood killer today?" he asked her with a small laugh.

"I'm simply in no mood to talk or do anything like that." Stella stated and twirled her glass around.

"Okay, then I need to brighten your mood, obviously." he smirked and ordered himself a drink to cheer with her. "And I'm determined."

Stella clinked her glass with him, watching him with a small smile. At least he would take her mind off things for a while. Her encounter with Klaus was still bothering her and she needed a distraction.

"Okay then show me what you got, Mr Wilder." she smiled and sipped her drink.

They talked for what felt like hours and Stella was enjoying his company. As she slowly felt a little dizzy, she stood up. "I'm heading home, but I appreciate your company for tonight." she smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Sage jumped up and offered her his arm with a broad smile. "I'll take you home, Ms Salvatore." he said and walked outside with her as she took his hand.

They walked towards the Boarding House and Stella enjoyed being held by him. She rested her head on his shoulder with a smile. When they reached her home, he held her back and pulled her up to him, pressing his lips to hers. Stella closed her eyes and put her hands around his neck.

She didn't know if it was the alcohol or if she was finally falling for his charm or if she merely needed a distraction, but she opened the door and pulled him in, not breaking their kiss. She pushed him against the wall, kissing him more passionately. She felt him grab her and he sped upstairs, stopping to push her back against her room door. She moaned and kissed him, tangling one hand in his hair and opening her room door with the other hand. She pulled him inside and shut the door close. She tugged at his shirt and pulled it over his head. He pulled down her jacket and ripped open her blouse, not bothering to open the knobs. She moaned as he touched her exposed skin and ripped down his shirt, throwing the remnants to the floor. He pushed her down on the mattress and pulled up her skirt. "Ooh Sage." she cried and pulled him into an embrace.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! A special thanks goes to Dono Della Parlantina, for his character and for being my inspiration ;)<em>


	6. Feelings that are still present

YAY! Here's my new chapter! Enjoooy!

I don't know anything except my OCs.

* * *

><p>Stella woke up and had a very bad feeling. She looked beside her and saw him lying there, peacefully sleeping. She crept out the bed, as quiet as possible and walked down the steps, pulling her oversized t-shirt from one of her previous bed stories over her head. She entered the kitchen, surprised to not meet any of her brothers there. They must have either been up pretty early or not have spent the night here. She went to made coffee and closed her eyes, enjoying the scent of the fresh brewing liquid. When she was halfway through her cup and the newspaper, she heard someone walk down the steps. She looked up to see Sage standing there, shirtless and still a little sleepy.<br>"Morning." he said and Stella nodded simply. Sage helped himself to a cup of coffee and sat down beside her.  
>"Wow, I imagined a less cold greeting after last night." he smirked at her.<br>Stella put aside the papers and looked at him, resting her elbows on the table. "Listen, I'm sorry if I made your hopes up for anything more to happen between us. Last night was a mistake I realized too late." she said with a pained expression.  
>Sage merely shook his head, the smile not leaving his face.<br>"Don't lie to me, Stella. I know you liked last night and I know it wasn't a mistake. Say whatever you like, I feel the problem lies somewhere else." he said and looked deep into her green eyes that looked so much like her brother's he was startled every other time.  
>Stella studied his features, staying silent for the time being. She was fascinated how he could read her like that, it was indeed something different that was bothering her. She really liked Sage, and under different circumstances, she could even consider doing something more serious with him. But the encounter with Klaus the day before was what really was disturbing her thoughts. That and all the memories she'd been having about him since that.<p>

_She was walking through the woods, it was late and she knew she shouldn't do it, but nevertheless she was there. It was her birthday today and she had just turned sixteen. He had congratulated her and had gifted her with new clothes and jewelry like on all her previous birthdays but she still felt lonely. She had no friends to celebrate with and it was making her sad. She sighed and turned around, ready to walk back towards the mansion. Suddenly, Jake was standing in front of her. "Hey, Jake." she said simply and walked on, he followed her and held her back. "Happy birthday, princess." he sneered and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and wanted to pull away, but he was a thousand times stronger than her. "I still need to get you your birthday present." he said and pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips to hers harshly. She tried to pull away but he was holding her tightly to him. His hand moved down her thigh and under her skirt, playing with her panties. She felt tears gather at the corner of her eyes and he pulled away slightly, covering her mouth with his hand before she could scream and locking eyes with her. "Don't scream now." he said before removing his hand. She couldn't scream but she tried to free herself, which caused her to cut herself at the tree's branches. Jake looked at her cuts. "Don't hurt yourself, he will not be pleased at all." he said with a smirk. She didn't move anymore but closed her eyes and felt the tears stream down. Suddenly, the weight was released from her and her eyes fluttered open, seeing him in front of her. "Are you alright, love?" he asked softly, caressing her cheek. She nodded shortly and he turned to face Jake who was laying crumbled in the dirt. "What did you think? Are you crazy?" he asked with a grim expression and caught Jake at the collar, pulling him up. "You know what I told all of you." he said furiously and grabbed a tree branch from the floor. "Klaus, I'm sorry!" Jake said desperately but Klaus grabbed the branch and slammed it into Jake's heart, dropping his lifeless body to the floor. He turned around to her, his expression getting softer instantly. "I'm sorry you had to witness this, but this is what happens to anyone who touches you." he said and placed an arm around her shoulders, guiding her back towards the mansion._

Stella snapped back as she heard someone talking.  
>"Stella? Hello, earth to Stella?" Sage said and touched her hand softly.<br>"I'm sorry. I must've been in thoughts." she said quietly, still shaken from that memory.  
>"Yeah, that I noticed." he chuckled and stood up. "I'm gonna go now, but this talk isn't finished, just so you know." he said and pointed his finger at her with a smile. She nodded absent-mindly and he made his way out the door.<p>

Stella drew in a breath and made her way down the drive walk, knowing this was possibly the worst idea she had ever had. Before she could change her mind, she walked up the steps and rang the door bell. She looked around, wondering what would happen when he saw her. The door opened slowly and a middle-aged woman stood behind it, a friendly smile on her lips. "Can I help you, dear?" she asked softly, crooking her head while looking at Stella.  
>Stella couldn't believe her eyes. This had to be a dream. "Esther?" she whispered and stumbled a step back.<br>She had never met her in person but Klaus had told her about his family, and since he had them with him all the time, he even showed them to her one time. But Esther had been dead, just like his siblings. Just as she finished that thought, another woman appeared next to Esther. "Rebekah? How is this possible?" she gasped.  
>"What do you want?" the younger woman snapped, then taking a closer look. "You're the youngest Salvatore, aren't you?" she said a smirk crept up on her face. Esther stepped forward and restrained her daughter. "Rebekah, behave, she's our a guest." she said and shoved her daughter back. "Come in, dear."<br>Stella hesitated but decided to do it. She was here after all and backing down now was not her thing to do. Esther led her into a big living room with a fireplace and a sofa on which a figure was sprawled. "Kol, stand up, we have company." Esther ordered and Kol sat up with a sigh. "Kol? What is going on here?" Stella said and held her forehead, she was starting to feel a little dizzy. How could they all be alive?  
>"What's up?" Kol asked and stood up to walk over to them. "You know my name, what's yours?" he said and stopped directly in front of Stella, a smirk very present on his face.<br>"Stella." she said simply as he was standing really close to her. Kol's face lit up in recognition. "You're his Stella." he said quietly as Esther excused herself for a moment. Stella squinted her eyes.  
>"What are you talking about?" she said, hoping to hold up a good show.<br>"Oh dear, don't fool me. He told me about you." Kol smirked and circled her like a hungry lion ready to strike.  
>"Whatever you say." she said, but she herself heard her voice shake.<br>"Don't be afraid." he said softly, the smirk never leaving his face.  
>"What are you doing?" a cold voice coming from the door asked. Both Stella and Kol turned around to look who was standing there.<br>"Oh brother. I believe she's here for you." Kol said in a bored voice before leaving the room.  
>He stepped over to her with a soft smile. "What a surprise." he said softly and took her hand to kiss it.<br>"Klaus, I need to talk to you." she said and pulled her hand away.  
>"And I needed to talk to you, love." he said and walked to a small table standing nearby. He handed her a cream colored envelope with her name written in fancy letters on it.<br>"What is this?" she asked and opened the envelope slowly and a thick card fell out, written in the same fancy handwriting.  
>"A ball?" she asked him and raised her eyebrows at him. "Your family's reuniting?" she asked him and put the invitation back into the envelope, looking into his eyes.<br>Klaus nodded slowly and went to pour them both a drink. Stella walked after him and her gaze fell onto the stack of invitations. She took the one that lay on top. "Caroline Forbes?" she asked with a frown.  
>Klaus turned to face her, his eyes big. "Uhm yes, I invite her because the whole town is coming." he stammered, a very unlike Klaus thing to do.<br>Stella crossed her arms. "Oh really. Then why didn't you address it to the Forbes family?" she asked and let the invitation float back on the stack.  
>Klaus looked at her, obviously unsure of what to say.<br>Stella shook her head and turned on her heels to walk outside. Before Klaus could reach her, she slammed the door shut behind her. She walked down the driveway quickly, not knowing what to think or to feel. She shouldn't be jealous, nevertheless she was, she was feeling it in the pit of her stomach. Around the corner she rested against a wall and closed her eyes. Why did Klaus get to her that deeply? She hated that fact but obviously, she still had feelings for him. She let her eyes closed as she thought about that particular memory, that was her most precious of all.

_Stella was standing in the kitchen, sipping at her bourbon. She looked at the glass, twirling the ice cubes around in the dark brown liquid._  
><em>"Love, don't look so brooding." a voice behind her said and she could hear the smile in it. She placed down the glass and in the next moment she felt him behind her, kissing her neck. She turned around in his embrace to look into his beautiful eyes. "You left me alone for a quite a time today." she said with a smile as she couldn't be mad at him for long.<em>  
><em>Klaus smiled back. "I know, but I had a particular reason. You know what today is, don't you?" he asked her and kissed her lips tenderly.<em>  
><em>"Yes, I know." she smiled at him as he pulled away. It was her birthday and the particular day he had turned her into a vampire.<em>  
><em>"And it is in fact your fifth anniversary of being a vampire." he said and handed her a small bag he had hidden behind his back until now.<em>  
><em>"Happy Birthday, love." he smiled and placed one hand behind her neck to kiss her passionately.<em>  
><em>When he pulled away, she went to open the present and found a beautiful ornate ring inside. It was lapis lazuli obviously and her eyes were glimmering. "Oh Klaus, this is beautiful." she said and hugged him tightly around the neck. He hugged her back and laughed quietly. "I am glad you like it. I wanted to finally give you your own lapis lazuli jewelry, so you can give away the old bracelet." he smiled at her. "And I wanted you to think about me every time you walk in the sunlight. I love you, Stella." he said honestly. She looked at him, deep into his eyes. "I love you too, Klaus, I will always." she said softly and sunk into his arms.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Please review and tell me what you think! Your reviews make my day! Thanks to my dear friend Dono Della Parlantina for his character and his inspiration. You should check out his new story!<em>

_xoxo_


	7. Kisses are mine to share

_Here is my new chapter! Enjoy it!_

_I don't own anything except my OCs._

* * *

><p>Stella walked up the steps to the beautiful mansion she had just visited a few days ago and stopped for a moment. She didn't know if it was the right decision but she couldn't behave like a child. She would just show him what he missed out on her. She straightened her ball gown and adjusted her scarf. She knew if she wouldn't go in now, she would back away. She stepped over the threshold of the open two-winged-doors and looked at the completely changed rooms inside. She was fascinated by the decorations and then looked around to spot her brothers anywhere near.<p>

Klaus was talking to Elijah then he noticed someone walk into the large area, and smiled as he walked over to her. "Well don't you look dashing, my love" he took her hand and proceeded to kiss the top lightly.

"Klaus." she said and couldn't help but smile at his gesture. "I missed seeing you in a tux." she half-joked as he had bend up again. "You really put some effort in this party, didn't you." she said more as a statement than a question.

"That I did, I put effort into the things I care about" he smirked knowingly. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." she smiled at him, she hadn't yet decided how to react towards him but she would play nice for now. "So why don't you introduce me to your family properly, we hadn't had that good a start last time." she smiled and waited for him to offer her his arm.

He smirked and held out his arm for her, and waited for her to link hers with his before he walked over to Elijah, the only one of his siblings she knew officially, before introducing her to the rest of his family.

Stella smiled throughout the introduction to his family but was glad when they stepped over to the bar. "I'm still astonished that you returned to Mystic Falls." she stated and sipped the champagne she had been given by the waiter.

He sipped his champagne and looked at her. "I needed to complete my transition into a hybrid, but I also grew up here so that might be why I choose to stay here. What about you?"

"I did plan on moving back here, that's when I discovered that my brothers are still here too." she said and smiled softly. She looked around at the people and noticed someone enter the ballroom which made her smile falter. Caroline.

He smiled back then, the blonde caught his attention. "I will be right back, guests to attend to" he lied quickly and made his way over to Caroline, smiling.

Stella knew what was really up and turned her back towards them, not wanting to see their exchange. As she turned, Sage caught her eye and she smiled as she made his way over to him. "I think I owe you an apology." she said as she had approached him.

Sage sipped his drink, and smiled as Stella came over. "An apology for what?" he asked.

"For my behavior the other morning..." she said."I wasn't really myself that day." she confessed and smiled at him. "I'm sorry. You accept my apology?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh yes the nasty things you had to say" he smiled. "You know I rocked your world and your bed" he grinned. "But I forgive you" he smiled.

"Thanks." she said and smiled at his comment on their night together. "So how come you're here? You happen to know the new neighborhood family?" she joked.

He took another sip of his drink. "Something like that" he grinned. "So wanna dance instead of staring daggers at that blonde."

Stella looked back at him, wondering if she did it that obvious. "I'm not. But yes, let's dance." she said and placed her glass down, taking the hand he was offering.

He placed his hands around her waist, and swayed them to the music and laughed. "Oh yes you are."

She looked up at him as she placed her hands around his neck. "Oh really. Well now, I'm looking at you. It's a more handsome sight anyway." she said and smiled.

He smiled. "Well I would certainly hate to disagree with that statement so I will let it slide this time" he grinned.

Stella smiled back. "Oh, only this time? Don't tell me you're a guy that hates getting complimented. Does that even exist?" she joked and moved to the music, it was always easy having fun with him.

"You're probably right with that one, but I will say you look gorgeous as always" he smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"Thanks." she smiled. "Another try to get me to fall for your charm?" she said and laughed softly. "Although I'm really glad you're here too." she admitted.

"Thanks, but didn't you already fall for it?" he joked and kept moving them but heard a clear of a throat behind him.

"Stella, can I talk to you?" Klaus asked from behind Sage. He had seen the pair dancing, and didn't like it one bit.

She wanted to comment on what he said when Klaus interrupted them. She looked at Sage. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" she asked before stepping away, looking at Klaus. "Yes?" she asked him, not happy that he had interrupted them.

Sage nodded and made his way over to Stefan on the other side of the floor.

"What were you doing dancing with that little human wannabe?" Klaus demanded as he pulled her with him outside.

Stella pulled her arm away as soon as they were outside. "What were you doing with that little vampire wannabe?" she retorted back. "You left me standing for her so don't try to make me feel bad." she said and crossed her arms.

"Welcoming my guests. Remember my words, Stella, remember what happened to the last one that tried putting his filthy hands on you. Maybe I should give him a hint" he said to her. He no longer had a pleasant look on his face.

Stella shook her head. "Klaus, I'm not yours anymore. You have no right in touching anyone who shows any interest in me." she said coldly. "So stay away from him." she knew it sounded harsh but he was behaving irrationally. They haven't seen each other in nearly 200 years and he did as if everything was still like it had been.

"I want you to be mine again, and I know you want the same thing" he stepped closer, and brought his hand up and caressed her cheek softly. "I know you have feelings for me Stella" he whispered and moved closer.

Stella closed her eyes at his touch involuntarily. "It's not that easy." she whispered and opened her eyes again, realizing how close he was standing. "There's too much going on to simply go back to what we had."

"Don't fight something that you have no control over Stella, don't deny it" he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers.

_Stella held onto his arm as they stepped over the threshold and into the big, bright ballroom. Some waiter took her coat from her and Klaus turned to face her, his eyes shining. "You look dashing, my angel." He said and looked her up and down. She was wearing a dark pink ball gown that he had bought for her a few weeks ago. They stepped further into the room and Klaus started showing her off throughout the guests. After a toast of the host, the dance floor was opened. Klaus led Stella onto it and started swaying her, resting one of his hands on the small of her back and the other one holding hers. "Thank you for accompanying me." He said softly and smiled at her. Stella smiled back at him. "Nothing I would like better." She said and laughed softly as he twirled across the dance floor with her. When the song ended, Klaus led her onto the balcony to get some fresh air. They stood next to each other and Klaus turned to face her. He placed a strand of her curly hair behind her ear and smiled. "How are you coping with all this, love?" he asked softly. Stella looked at him, taking his hand, stroking it softly. "It's hard, but it will be okay." She said and meant it. With him, she could cope. Klaus smiled, thankful that she was taking him as support for everything. He took her head in his hands and slowly leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly._

She felt his lips on hers and wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. Instead, she started to kiss him back and moved her hands around his neck.

Klaus moved his hands down to her waist and kept moving his lips to hers.

Sage walked outside to check where Stella had gone, and saw her kissing Klaus. He felt a pang to his chest and turned around before walking back inside.

Stella pulled away as she finally came to her senses. "This isn't something you can fix with one kiss. Too much happened between us, I can't just forget about all of this." she said sadly and turned to walk back inside.

Klaus felt like walking after her, but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. He walked inside and went to get a drink.

Stella was in need of a drink and went towards the bar, seeing her brother. "Where would one find Damon?" she joked and ordered herself something. She was he was looking across the room at a dancing couple. "Oh leave her alone already." she said as she noticed it was Elena with Stefan.

"Never, and you're one to talk little sis. What about you and your two loves" he smirked.

"Oh stop it, I don't want to talk about this now." she said and sipped her drink, standing next to him, facing the room. "I must admit that a tux suits you." she smiled.

"Thank you, and that ballroom gown suits you too. You must have got your looks from me" he smiled.

"Definitely." she smiled. "You know, I've missed you. I remember as a kid how you used to look after me." she said and smiled at the memory.

He smiled. "Yes I've missed you too. You have always been my baby sister, I had to look after you, and besides you were much more fun than Stefan" he smiled again.

She laughed softly. "I can imagine." she said and sipped her drink again. "Funny how live changes, isn't it?" she said, lost in her thoughts. "How comes you two set eyes on the same particular woman again?" she asked and looked at him from the side.

"I never intended to, I came here to sabotage this town, and then I met her and everything changed" he said honestly. "What about your love life, you're not a strumpet are you?"

Stella snorted. "Oh dear, don't start on me. I never intended any of this to happen either. I may just be that eye catching, I can't help it." she joked and laughed a bit.

He laughed. "But just warn whoever it is, that if he hurts you then…it's over for him" he smiled. "Oh why can't Stefan be more like you?"

"Thanks." she said and leaned onto his arm for short. "He's a different person and I know you love him just the way he is." she said and smiled.

"Hmm whatever" he smiled. Stella knew him too well. "So what made you come to this party?"

"I was invited." she said simply. "What about you? It could not be that you like the Mikaelson family, right?" she said with a smile.

"I came as Elena's escort as did Stefan, but who invited you?" he asked. "I noticed they were inviting people individually" he said.

"Klaus." she said quietly. "And don't start a lecture on me now." she said without looking at him.

"Klaus? You know I really hate him Stella. Look what he did to you and then he comes to town and uses Elena. I have no control over your life but just be careful, and think" he said. He didn't want his sister making mistakes.

"I know." she sighed. "You're absolutely right but it's difficult you know? He was the only one I had for a big part of my life." she admitted. He was the only one she could talk that openly to.

"I understand completely. I was hell bent on Katherine for so long then I realized she only used me and Stefan. I thought about it and that's not how I want to live."

"I know you're right." she said and looked up at him. "It's just difficult." she admitted. "But I can't thank you enough foe being there for me."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I will always be here for you, even if you love the guy. Who am I to judge" he smirked and shrugged.

She leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes with a smile. "Thanks. And yes, our family is really crazy when it comes to love." she joked.

"Now that is no lie" he smiled. He watched as Elena and Stefan danced across the floor.

"I think the two of us will always have it difficult." she said as she watched Stefan too. "But when's live ever easy?" she asked.

"You're right, not even when hell freezes over will out lives be simple, Stella. Drink?" he asked.

"Very good idea." she smiled and turned around to face the bar. "And you're right. But who are we to say anything. We cheated on death already."

He got two drinks for them, and handed one to her. "So otherwise how has your evening being going?"

"It could have been better." she said with a half smile as she thought about her talk with Klaus. "I think I'm going to try and find Sage." she said as she saw Elena approach them. "Have fun." she smiled at him and winked before leaving them to talk.

Sage stood by some of the tables and kept downing shots, he could believe how stupid he was to believe Stella.

Stella saw Sage standing there all by himself. "Hey." she smiled. "Sorry I left you standing earlier." she said and stepped to him.

He laughed shortly and took another shot. "Stay away from me Stella."

Stella stepped back a pace, surprised. "Wow what's wrong?" she asked and looked at him as he downed another shot. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah sure I'm okay" he downed another shot and turned to face her. "I saw you kissing Klaus" he said softly.

Stella sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It's just...we have a past together." she said and stepped closer to him again. "And it's tough seeing him again now." she admitted to him.

"I don't want to hear about your past Stella. If I never saw that would have acted like nothing happened? Trying to get with you was a mistake" he said.

"Sage, please." she said and rested her hand on his. "I really like you. And I don't want to lose you." she said:

"You made perfect work of showing that Stella, how can I trust you. We slept together, but that means nothing to you clearly. It seems you were more yourself that morning than you let on."

"Please Sage, don't do that." she said. "I feel bad enough already for letting Klaus under my skin already." she said and felt really bad in her skin.

He looked into her eyes and frowned. He really liked Stella, a lot. He just didn't know if she really liked him.

Stella looked back into his eyes. "I really do like you." she said. "And I never intended on hurting you, really. I'm sorry." she said softly.

Sage looked at her but decided to not comment on that for now. He downed another shot and turned, walking the other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thaaaanks for reading :D Please review, I know it's a cliffhanger but that way you'll be as excited as me :D<strong>


	8. Life's just that complicated

_Here's my newest chapter! Enjoy!_

_I don't own anything my OCs._

* * *

><p>Stella looked after Sage, astonished that he had left her standing there. She shook her head before walking over to bar, ordering herself a strong drink. Suddenly, someone stopped next to her, ordering something as well.<p>

"You're Caroline, right?" Stella asked innocently, sipping her drink

"Yes, I am. Why do you want to know that?" the blond girl asked, turning to face her.

"No particular reason." Stella shrugged, looking away, knowing this girl was gossip queen and would want to know more even without Stella saying anything.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked with a frown.

Stella smiled to herself. "Stella Salvatore. Nice to meet you." Stella said in a sweet voice.

"So you are Stefan and Damn's long lost sister, I assume?" Caroline asked and looked at the other girl.

"Yep, that I am." Stella said and sipped her drink. "So I heard Klaus has grown quite fond of you lately." she said matter-of-factly.

Caroline huffed. "If you say so. I still believe there is something different behind it." she said and shrugged.

Stella raised her eyebrows at the younger girl. "Believe me, if Klaus has set his eyes on someone and is that determined, he means it." she said harshly.

Caroline chuckled. "Oh sorry, I didn't know anyone was defending Klaus." she said and laughed it off, walking away.

Stella sighed and downed her drink. She really had problems now. For two hundred years she was able to forget about him and now she was back for short and he was messing with her head again. She ordered another drink and sipped it, seeing Klaus approach her with a smile.

Klaus smiled and walked over to Stella, he had heard the whole conversation with Stella and Caroline; he had to smile at the thought. "How is your evening my angel?" he asked as he stood beside her at the bar.

Stella looked at him. "Considering you tried to get me back with a simple kiss, you ruined my relationship with Sage and I have to deal with that blond vampire chick, it was awesome." she said sarcastically and turned away to order another drink.

He smiled shortly. "Well firstly, that wasn't a simple kiss and you know that. And Second, Sage is a waste of time believe me he is just like Stefan. It's rather pathetic if you ask me" he said and placed his hand on top of hers. "Come on now Stella."

She looked at him. "I think who and what is a waste of time I can still decide myself." she said. She looked down on their hands and back into his eyes again.

He picked her hand up and brought it to his lips, placing a lingering kiss to it. "Give it a chance, please" he said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

She looked back at him. His gaze was so much like all those years ago, it was hurting. "What do you want Klaus, I know you've set your eyes on Caroline." she said quietly.

"I've changed my mind. And she isn't interested, but I want you Stella I always have."

"How can I be sure of that?" she asked and pulled her hand away he was still holding. "You've changed your mind a lot in the past."

He sighed. "Just trust me, Stella. You have before and you can still trust me now. Seeing you here again after all those years, I have missed you" he said as he searched her clear green eyes again.

"I have missed you too." she said involuntarily and realized too late what she had said. "But a lot happened, you know that. I can't just come back and trust you again. If you missed me that much, why didn't you look for me in the 200 years we weren't together?" she asked and looked into his eyes.

"I thought you had died, I wanted my family back, and I wanted to complete my transition into a hybrid. I have all those things, and I am just missing one. You" he said and took her hand again.

She looked at him. "If you really mean it, tell me one thing. Why are you really here, if you completed your transition already?" she asked soberly, not pulling her hand away this time.

"I'm here because my family is here, this is where we lived. I wanted to bring them all together. I will be honest with you, I also need to be close to the doppelganger" he confessed.

"You're using her blood for your hybrids, I know that." she said. Stella looked into his eyes, trying to see if he meant what he said. "And what about my brothers?" she asked softly.

"I have no business with your brothers, if they leave me and my family alone I shall cause no harm unto them. Do you trust me Stella?" he asked as he pierced his eyes into hers, stepping closer.

She closed her eyes briefly. "I really want to." she said quietly and looked up into his eyes.

He didn't reply to her words again. He leaned in and captured her lips for a second time that night.

Stella eyes fluttered close and couldn't pull away. It was so much like it had been all those years ago and she noticed, she had missed it.

He closed his eyes, and moved his lips over hers rhythmically before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

She looked into back into his eyes. "I missed you." she whispered. She couldn't help it, he was already getting inside her head again.

"I missed you too. All these years I have never forgotten you. You have always been dear to my heart" he said and brought his hand up, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are more beautiful than ever" he smiled.

Stella smiled softly at his compliment. "I have never stopped thinking of you." she confessed. She placed her hand over his and squeezed it.

He smiled at her, and squeezed her hand back. "I'm glad. How would you say your evening is turning out now?"

Stella chuckled softly. "Oh you know what, my brother will kill me if he finds that out." she said and intertwined her fingers with his. "You do know that it will not be like it was before, right?"

He smiled. "I know, but am willing to try" he said with a bright smile. He had gotten more leverage than he could ever want.

Stella looked at him. "And I do hope for your sake that you're honest." she said to him and looked into his eyes.

He gave her a heart-warming smile. "Of course I do. You mean everything to me, Stella."

"Thank you." she said as she felt he meant it. "How about a dance?" she asked him.

"Aren't I supposed to be offering you that?" he asked but smiled anyway and took her hand in his and led her onto the dance floor.

"But you weren't, so I just took my chance." she smiled and rested her hand in his, and one on his shoulder.

He rested his one and around her waist and the other clutched her hand in his and span them across the floor as he smiled at her.

"You've always been a very good dancer and I see that has even improved." she said with a smile as they danced across the floor.

"I will have to thank my amazing partner for that, after all it was you who taught me to dance," he explained as he looked down at her.

"I always thought it was the other way round." she said and smiled, looking up into his eyes. She really had missed all this, being with him.

"Oh no" he laughed. "You definitely taught me" he said. "You changed a lot though" he stated.

"It's been a long time." she said truthfully. "You changed too." she said and studied his face.

He nodded. "Everybody changes over time, Stella. The world isn't made to keep you as you are. Life changes everyone."

"Irony is that we stay exactly how we are though." she said and looked at him. "Anyway, this party is nicely done, I have to admit that."

"You said that before tonight. Mother wanted an extravagant affair" he said.

"I know. But I really can't say it often enough." she smiled then saw Elena walking down the steps with a strange look on her face. Esther followed shortly after. "Speaking of, I think your mother wants to make a toast." she said as the music ended.

"That she does" he said and stood next to her and turned to face his mother as she was about to make a toast.

Stella saw her brothers stand next to Elena, Damon looking more than murderous. They were arguing quietly and Stella frowned. Esther announced the toast and everyone was raising their glasses, so Stella snapped out of her thoughts, smiling at Klaus before sipping her champagne.

Klaus smiled back at Stella and sipped a generous amount of his champagne. He too noticed how Elena and the cocky Salvatore brother were quietly fighting and just shook his head.

Stella saw her brother practically burst out onto the balcony and before anyone could even react, a commotion had built up in front of the doors.

She walked towards it, Klaus next to her. A crumbled figure was lying on the floor and as she looked closer, she saw it was Kol. Her brothers and Elena were standing at the front, exchanging a few words before Damon abruptly turned and left, his infamous smirk lingering on his lips, although his eyes showed nothing but anger and hatred.

Stella started after Damon but her long gown was very troubling her run, so she only caught up with him at the Boarding House. She saw him standing in the living room, staring into the fire place, obviously still furious. "Damon?" she asked softly, stepping closer.

"Go away Stella, I'm not in the mood for a chat tonight" he said and kept his focus on the fire in front of him.

"What happened? I saw you arguing with Stefan and Elena...you know you can tell me." she said and stepped even closer, resting a hand on his shoulder soothingly.

He sighed deeply. "Stefan and Elena made their own plans. Stefan snapped my neck, then I confessed something I shouldn't have and now everything is a mess up. God knows what that original witch bitch wanted."

"He snapped your neck? And what plans are you referring to exactly? Are you trying to say Elena made something up with Esther?" she asked unbelieving and retreated from Damon, walking over to the small table, pouring him a drink and handing it to him.

He took the drink and gulped it down. "Esther wanted to see Elena alone, Elena later told me that Esther used her blood and laced the champagne with it. She did a spell that links all the originals together. It's for the better, but I'm pissed they left me out of this" he expressed.

Stella nodded but her head jerked up at his words. "What does that mean linking them together?" she asked suspiciously and locked eyes with her brother. That didn't sound good at all.

"It means that if we manage to kill one, they all die." He then realized why Stella was asking these questions. "Wait Stella, you and Klaus aren't…there's nothing happening right?" he asked the anger still evident in his voice.

Stella looked away, she couldn't stand his gaze, she knew he would read the truth in her eyes. "No, nothing's happening." she lied, keeping her voice steady and emotion free. "I was just asking."

"Don't lie to me, Stella. Please just tell me you don't plan on letting Klaus know any of this information. Promise me" he said.

Stella looked back at her brother. She couldn't lie to him, he always detected when she was lying. "You're planning on killing him." she said quietly, more a statement than a question, avoiding his question on purpose.

_Stella was sitting in her room and was playing with her stuffed toys. She heard someone enter. "Is everything alright, Stella?" she heard her brother ask. "Father said you were rather quiet this morning." he said and approached her._

_"I am okay, Damon." she said simply, not turning to look at him._

_"Oh, Stella, I always know it when you are lying." Damon said and sat down beside her. "What troubles that cute head of yours?" he asked with a smile._

_Stella looked at him with big round eyes and her lower lip started trembling. Damon could read her like a book. "I don't want you to leave." she cried and threw her small arms around his neck and crying into his jacket._

_"I know, princess, don't cry." he said softly and soothed her hair. He wanted to promise her he would return but he couldn't._

_"Please stay, Damon, I love you so much." she sobbed and didn't let go of him._

_"I know, Stella, I love you too, more than you will ever know." he whispered and held her closer to him. _

"An easier target. Either Rebekah or that idiot brother of hers Kol." Damon said.

"But he'll die with them." she stated simply, her gaze hard. "I can't let that happen." she said sternly.

"What? Why not?" he demanded. "Get over this guy, Stella he is never going to change. He's using you, don't you see that?" he asked.

"He's not." she said and raised her voice. "You have no idea how he is inside. And he was there for me, a huge part of my life. If I had asked you to let Katherine get killed just a year ago, would you have stood by?" she exploded, glaring at her brother.

"I came to my senses, Stella. What is going to happen when he does something to hurt you again? Nothing good can come from this, you're going to end up dead and I'm not about to stand around and let that happen."

"He's not going to hurt me." she said through gritted teeth, angry that her brother wouldn't understand her. "And I won't let him get hurt. Period." she said harshly and turned away.

He speeded in front of her. "No, Stella. Stop, just stay out of this please" he pleaded with his sister.

"How can I?" she said loudly. "You planning on killing the man I love." she said before she realized what she had said. She looked down and pushed past Damon.

He held her back by her arm. "Love him?" he laughed. "That bastard isn't capable of love, Stella."

"You don't know him." she said and tried to pull away but Damon's grip was hard. "And you should not laugh at me but be at my side, you're my brother." she said and met his gaze again.

He let her arm go. "You know what. Do what you want, Stella. Those originals are going to end up dead anyway" he said.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me." she said soberly before turning around and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think by reviewing! A big thanks to Dono Della Parlantina (you shoudl read his new story, Second Coming, it's more than awesome!) for his help and inspiration!<strong>

**I love your reviews, they make my day!**

**xoxo**


	9. It's not getting easier in any way

_Here's my new chapter! Enjoy!_

_I don't own anything except my OCs._

* * *

><p>Stella was walking through town, still in her ball gown, but she didn't care. She was still furious that Damon really hadn't understood what her intentions were. She kicked some stones in front of her and groaned as she looked at her beautiful new shoes. She took them off and carried them, letting them dangle at their laces from her left hand.<p>

Her mind was racing and she already felt bad for talking to Damon like that. She had been without him for so many years she really hated fighting with him. She was planning on going back and apologizing when she realized where her feet had taken her. She looked into the dark cemetery and decided to step into it.

She wished she could feel the damp leaves and the mud beneath her feet, like she did all those endless years ago.

_Stella was walking through the gardens at night fall, she knew her father would scold her if he caught her but she didn't care. It had rained that day and she enjoyed the feeling of the wet grass beneath her bare feet. She pulled up her skirts and let her feet bury themselves into the damp earth. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes._

"_Oh little sister, what will father say?" a voice from behind her let Stella twirl around in shock of being caught. A smile erupted on her face as she saw her brother standing there. She let her skirts fall down and didn't care if they were getting muddy and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. "You're back, Damon." Stella said and felt tears run down her face, tears of happiness. _

"_I told you I'd come back, and here I am." He whispered into her hair as he hugged her back. He pulled away and looked at her. "You've grown, little one." He smiled at her and kneeled down, then sitting down on the damp ground. Stella giggled. "You're going to be muddy afterwards." She said and sat on his lap, wiping her face. "I am so glad that you are back, Damon. I've missed you." She said and hugged him again, causing him to laugh softly and stroked her hair._

Stella smiled as she looked up the way she was walking and saw her mother's grave at the end of it. She kneeled down and brushed the moss off the stone, revealing all their names being listed there, even though only two bodies were lying deep down under the ground. She sat there for nearly an hour before she got off and brushed the dirt off her skirts as good as possible. She knew her dress would look dreadful but she didn't care. She knew what she had to and she was determined to pull it through.

Stella entered the big mansion without knocking and stepped in, looking around the living room. She spotted the male she was looking for and stepped closer softly. "Hey." She said, hoping he wouldn't be too upset with her.

Damon looked up at the voice and spotted Stella, her hair disheveled and her dress more than muddy. She was even carrying her shoes in her hand. "What now? Did you decide to come back and tell more crazy things about your lover?" he asked annoyed and turned back to look into the fireplace.

Stella sighed and stepped over to the sofa Damon was sitting on. "Just listen for a turn." She said and placed down her shoes, looking at him. "I am sorry what I said earlier. I was upset, and I didn't realize the words that were escaping my mouth."

"So I've noticed." He said, but secretly he was more than glad his sister had come to apologize, he hated nothing more than fighting with her.

"Damon, just so you know, I didn't talk to Klaus, I didn't tell him about your plans." _Yet_. She added in her thoughts but smiled at her brother.

Damon looked up at her. "I am glad. And I am sorry too for what I said. I shouldn't have laughed at you." He said honestly and waved her over to him.

Stella smiled and sat down beside her brother, snuggling into his embrace as he put an arm around her shoulders. "I hate fighting with you, Damon." She said and he nodded in agreement.

Stella decided to don't talk about that Klaus topic again because it was just bound to cause some more troubles between them.

The next morning Stella knew she needed to talk to Klaus and snuck out the house as quiet as possible for her brothers not to notice. She approached Klaus's mansion and knocked at the door three times, waiting for someone to open up.

Klaus had been up all morning, and hadn't heard from Stella in two days. He heard someone at the door, and quickly opened it revealing Stella. "Morning" he said.

"Hi." Stella said and looked around. "We need to talk." she said and urged him to let her in.

He stepped back and held the door back so she could enter. "Talk about?"

"Talk about what happened at the Ball." she said after stepping in. "You might want to hear this." Stella said as she looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Look what happened with Damon, I don't care. Kol probably deserved it anyway. You don't have to come and apologize for your brother, I understand" he said.

Stella snorted. "I wouldn't applogize for Damon, your brother's an ass, he deserved that." She then sobered again. "I want to talk about between Elena and...your mother."

"Elena and my mother? What are you talking about?" he asked completely interested now.

"They had a little get-together at the ball and made their own plans." Stella hissed, afraid that his siblings were around. "Plans considering you and your siblings."

"Stella. Just tell me, because either way this doesn't sound good. Just tell me now" he said with no emotion.

"They used Elena's blood for binding you together. If one of you dies, you all go." she said and rubbed her forehead. "I thought you might want to know."

"What did you just say? My mother made a deal with Elena, signing all of her children's death warrants?" He couldn't believe this, it was an outrage. He forced himself up and began pacing.

"You should believe it, it's true." Stella said and sighed, leaning on the wall next to the door, watching him pacing.

"That bitch, where's Elijah. He walked to the stairs and looked up. "Elijah" he called. "I'm sure everyone is happy with that arrangement" he said to Stella.

Stella pushed herself from the wall. "What do you mean? Why do you think I told you?" she said. "If my brothers weren't that irritatingly in love with her I would tear that bitch Elena into pieces with my bare hands." she hissed and looked up as Elijah came downstairs.

"You called, brother?" Elijah said in a bored voice, nodding at Stella and straightening his jacket.

"It's mother, she has us all fooled. Stella came to tell me how mother and Elena had agreed on ending us. She did a spell with Elena's blood, we are all linked. If one of us dies, we all do." He turned back to Stella. "Thank you for telling me, you're the only one I can trust" he said taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

Stella smiled at his touch. "My brothers will kill me if they found out I told you." she whispered more to herself.

Elijah arched an eyebrow. "Are you trying to say mother signed all our death sentences?" he asked quietly, looking between Klaus and Stella.

Klaus nodded at his brother. "Whatever she's planning we need to stop her, before any of this gets out of hand" he said and turned to Stella. "They wouldn't dare."

Elijah nodded. "I agree." he looked at his brother. "This explains why Finn has behaving that strange lately. He must have something to do with this." Elijah thought out loud.

Stella looked between the brothers, exchanging their thoughts. She was still holding, more clutching Klaus' hand. She desperately hoped she had done the right thing. For now, it felt right.

"Finn? Yes that is quite funny, him and mother have been missing the whole morning. Elijah you know Elena, confront her. I'm going to try and find those two traitors. Anyone involved in this is going to die, I've had enough of being soft with these people" he stated.

Elijah nodded briefly before turning around and leaving.

Stella grabbed Klaus' shoulder and turned to him. "You can't kill my brothers, Klaus." she said and looked into his eyes.

"If they are a part of this then they deserve it, Stella. Your brothers and I will never get along anyhow."

Stella let go of his hand and took a step back. "You cannot kill my brothers. You can't. If you suggest this, then I cannot guarantee on what side I will stand in the end." she said quietly but determined.

He sighed. "Sweetheart, let's not jump the gun now. I haven't decided who I'm killing yet, but you know you will take my side; you always have" he smiled at her.

Stella looked at him then shook her head. "Don't make me choose between you and my family." she said softly.

"Don't stress" he said and took her face in his hands before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

Stella closed her eyes at his touch and felt herself respond to his kiss and touched his hands on her face, leaning up to him.

He deepened the kiss, pulling her up closer to him. He got lost in the feel of her.

She wrapped her arms around him as he deepened the kiss and moved her lips on his softly.

He kept kissing her, releasing all his tension into that kiss, he needed to.

As they pulled away, Stella buried her head into Klaus' shoulder. She was loving the feeling of being near him, even though her brother's words were still ringing in her ears.

He hugged her close to him, it had become natural like it always was around her. He prayed it never came down to having to kill the Salvatore's, but he wouldn't think of that now.

"What you thinking, Klaus?" she asked him, still close to him. "I always felt when something was bothering you. You already have a plan inside your mind, don't you?" she looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm going to rip my mother to shreds" he replied simply. "I would do the same to Finn, but we are linked."

Stella pulled away a little to look at him properly. "How can you even make jokes again?" she said with a small smile. "You're very exceptional, you know that?"

"I thought that was just you" he smiled at her and looked into her eyes before pecking her lips with his one more time.

Stella chuckled and kissed him back as he leaned down again. She just wished that all their problems would solve themselves.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_He's back. Not only in town, but deep in my heart too. I never imagined it to be possible but he swirled into my life again, and grabbed my heart like he had always owned it. I can't say if that's the bad part but I definitely can't change anything about it._

_What my brothers did, I can never forgive them. They sealed his death sentence without thinking twice. I confronted Damon but he just blew it off. I know, if the situation was different, and this was his love that was at stake, he would not be that reckless in planning things that are too big even for him._

_I don't know what will happen, but I do know that a lot of blood will flow as soon as the plans are set in motion. And in the end, I am not sure where my loyalties will lay. And I'm not the only one who's not sure about the sides they are on._

* * *

><p>Stella was not at ease. Her brothers had behaved strangely today. They were up to something, she was sure about that, even though she didn't know what it was.<p>

She had overheard Damon and Stefan talking about the Grill, that was why she was on her way there now. It was already dark and the streets were deserted.

When she came closer to the Grill, more people appeared and she heard the music buzzing and she could already smell the alcohol and the fun people were having. She decided to enter from a side alley to not run into her brothers full frontal.

That was when she heard voices talk quietly and she noticed they were coming from a bench nearby. A smile came up on her face as she realized one voice was Klaus'. The smile faltered in an instant when she saw who the person sitting next to him was.

"Not only are you beautiful, Caroline but you're smart too" he smiled her. "Come on just get to know me" he trailed off.

Stella had to restrain herself from snorting as she heard that, and she even wanted to laugh out loud as she heard her answer.

"And I'm too smart to be seduced by you." that blond chick said, wanting to sound witty but in Stella ears it just sounded pitiful.

Sage exited the Grill through the back, and there he noticed Stella leaning on a wall as he neared her he heard the voices of Klaus and Caroline. He had just met Caroline a day ago, she seemed like a sweet girl. "Eavesdropping much" he remarked as he passed her.

Klaus smiled at Caroline. "I know, that's why I like you" he grinned widely. This girl did something to him he couldn't understand.

"Oh so you're talking again?" Stella asked under her breath, looking at Sage who had stopped beside her.

Caroline looked at Klaus before shrugging it off. "That's not going to work." she said but flashed a secretive smile that kept him at bay.

"Not likely. Fair warning, Caroline is playing him, but it seems your lover is very serious" Sage replied knowing that would hit a nerve.

"Why not, come on Caroline. Give it a chance" he pleaded.

Stella threw Sage a glance, knowing she had hurt him. Under different circumstances she would have talked that out but Klaus pleading for that girl's attention was really starting to bother her. "Did you set your eyes on her now too?"

Caroline flipped back her hair, a move that made Stella wanting to slap her, and merely smiled. "Give up, Klaus, you can't have everything."

"What does it matter to you, you have what you want Stella. Someone that will just use and abuse you, I thought you were smarter than that but I guess not" he said and turned around.

Klaus took her hand in his. "Come on, stop playing hard to get sweetheart."

"Don't play smart on me now, Sage." she hissed so he would still hear her. "You of all people should know that love doesn't work on command."

Caroline looked at his hand before pulling hers away. "Klaus, you did things I will never forgive you." she said calmly.

"I guess it doesn't, but you're still stupid to be standing here watching them." Sage practically spat towards her.

He sighed, then felt a sharp pain to his chest. "Caroline... What have you done?" he demanded and shook her.

Stella wanted to reply to that but then she felt the situation change between Klaus and Caroline. She twirled around and saw his face has changed.

"I- I didn't do anything." Caroline stammered in a poor attempt to look innocent.

"Something doesn't feel right" he said more to himself and found himself making his way to the alley, but Sage blocked his way. "Get out of my way" he demanded and could see Stella out the corner of his eye.

Stella stepped into the light of the street lamps. "What's going on?" she asked and looked at Klaus. Sage was obviously crazy as he didn't move an inch.

"I said get out of my way before I remove you myself" he stated. He ignored Stella, there was something going on in the alley behind Sage, he knew it.

Stella stepped closer. "Klaus, tell me, what's wrong?" she asked and looked between the two men exchanging glares.

"Something is off I can feel it, I'm giving this clown two seconds" Klaus stated angrily as he glared at Sage.

"Sage, maybe you should just move." Stella said calmly as she saw the change in Klaus' face. It was short before he would explode, she was sure about it.

Sage laughed. He didn't care what Stella thought. The mission was to kill the originals tonight, and he was helping Damon and Stefan.

"I said move" Klaus gritted out and hit Sage flying into the outside wall of the Grill before running down the steps and doing the same to Stefan and Alaric. He stepped closer to Damon. "I knew I should have killed you."

Stella followed, seeing what she had feared in that alley. She knew saying something now would only end worse now. She looked between her brother and Klaus and spotted lying on the floor, a dagger through his heart.

Damon glared at Klaus. "Do it, you think I care?" He noticed Stella behind Klaus and was disgusted. After the whole apology and she still ran back to him.

Stella simply shook her head, she felt bad for standing against her family. But it was done and nothing could mend it now.

Klaus stepped towards Damon, "I should have killed you months ago, I mean that" he said and took another step forward.

Elijah appeared at the scene, stepping towards them and pulling the dagger out of Kol's heart. "Then finish it now." he said calmly, playing with the dagger in his hands.

Stella stepped forward. "I told you." she said and looked directly at Klaus, moving towards Damon.

Klaus ignored her, he had enough with people screwing with him for the night.

"Come on you coward" Damon challenged. "No wonder your own mother wanted to kill you lot." He spat.

Elijah chuckled. "Someone obviously has a death wish." He smirked and stood beside Klaus again.

Stella looked between the men, knowing this was a lost battle for her.

Damon took a step forward. "If you're going to do something, then do it."

Klaus stared at him. "Not yet, you are going to fix this. I don't care how you do it, but you're going to break the Spell. Kill that witch or her mother, or I will kill one of the people who is dear to you." He stated.

Elijah stood by with the smirk still present on his face and watched.

Stella shivered involuntarily a Klaus' words. "Klaus, Please." She said softly and tried to reason with him.

Klaus turned around to face Stella. "Yes? What is it, Stella?"

"What are suggesting here? You can't do this." she said and looked at him, sad that he even suggested it.

He sighed. "Your brothers must fix this, or Elena dies. It's their choice to make" he stated.

Stella looked at her brother, afraid what might say. She looked back at Klaus but stayed silent.

Damon glared at Stella, before moving over to Stefan. "Let's go" he said. They needed to now kill a Bennett.

Stella looked after her brothers as they vanished and started walking out the alley, she didn't want to stay there will Klaus and his brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo this is a bit longer than usually but I hope you like it. Thanks for all the nice reviews and of course for DonoDellaParlantina...you're the best inspiration :D<strong>

**Please be nice and Review!**

**xoxo**


	10. Please someone open my eyes

_Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!_

_I own nothing, except my OCs._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I did something I'm not proud of. I told Klaus about the plan my brothers had and about the binding-together Elena did with Klaus' mother. And I even lied to Damon, apologizing and then going behind his back to Klaus._

_It's funny what love can do to you. It takes your brain and makes it do things you have no control over. Every single one tells me that Klaus will only use me and hurt me in the end, but I can't and I don't want to believe it. He was such a big part in my life for so long and I can't just erase the feelings in my heart. _

* * *

><p>Stella leaned back on her bed, closing her eyes. She felt more than bad and her brothers weren't even talking to her. She closed her diary and placed it on the nightstand, swinging her legs down onto the floor. She sighed before standing up and walking towards her desk, checking her phone. It's been days since the incident at the alley and she had like a thousand missed calls from Klaus. She didn't want to talk to him but she knew it wouldn't be long until he showed up.<p>

She walked down the steps, of course the house was deserted. She poured herself a drink paced up and down in the living room, unable to rest for more than a few minutes. The sun was setting and she felt restless, and very bad for turning on her brothers. What made her feel even more unease, was the fact that she didn't know how the thing with the witch and Esther's plan ended. But she had no source to even gather a bit of information.

Klaus had enough of waiting for Stella to answer his calls, but she never did. He made his way over to the boarding house and knocked on the large door. There was a lot of things happening right now.

Stella looked up and placed her glass on the table, walking over and opening the door. She saw Klaus standing there and sighed, leaning on the door. "Well." she said simply and looked at him.

"The ritual didn't happen, but we're all still linked" he said to her and stepped inside.

Stella closed the door behind him and followed him into the living room. She watched him, staying silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Listen Stella…Rebekah told me something very interesting.. Do you or your brothers have the white oak?"

Stella snorted. "How should I know? They didn't talk to me since that evening at the alley." she said and went to get her glass and downed the contents. She poured herself another one and one for him, handing it to him. "I have a question now for you. What's up with you and Caroline?" she asked soberly and sipped her drink.

He took the drink. "Me and Caroline? Absolutely nothing. I thought maybe I could try and get information out of her that's all."

"Oh really. And what you said to her while sitting on that bench was all a lie?" she asked him.

"Sitting on the bench?- Oh right, yes of course it was, why would you question that?"

"Because it didn't sound like it." Stella said and turned around, looking out the window. She felt like Klaus was holding something back from her and it wasn't a good feeling.

He stepped closer to her and touched her arm. "Stella, what is wrong?"

Stella shook her head. "You're keeping something from me, and I don't like it." she said quietly, looking at him.

He shook his head. "I'm not keeping anything from you, love. Don't you trust me?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I don't know who to trust anymore." she said, turning around to face him. "I'm sorry."

He clenched his jaw tight as he looked at her. "Neither do I know anymore either. I'm leaving you people alone for now, you can all deal with Rebekah."

"Where are you going?" she asked quickly. She noticed his tone and knew he was pissed but really, it wasn't for him to be pissed.

"I'm going home, you need to deal with the problems with your brothers, and I have to deal with not being killed by them."

"So you going to run away from confrontation with me? Fine." she said and turned away again, feeling hurt and left alone.

He stopped. "Stella, I can't be here if you can't trust me. Then its not going to work, I'm tired of people taking me for a fool."

"For starters, you could tell me the truth what's going on with Caroline. Because trust is build on being truthful." she said softly.

He sighed and turned around to face her. "You want the truth?" He looked at her and nodded. "The truth is that I like her." he said and waited for her reaction.

"That wasn't so hard, was it." she said in a whisper. She had assumed that it was like that but it still hurt, a lot.

He continued to look at her. "But that doesn't matter, she has no interest in me and I'm over it" he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're over it." Stella repeated, looking at him. "Thanks for telling me the truth though." she stepped closer and looked up into his unreadable face. "What do you want, Klaus?" she asked softly, hoping he would get the meaning of that question.

"What I want is to stay alive, and figure out how to keep my family intact. Your brothers and Finn have other ideas though."

Stella sighed. "Does all this have anything to do with me? Meaning, do you want me to be part of your life?" she asked him, fearing his answer.

"That's your choice, it doesn't bother me. But if you're working with your brothers against me-"

"It doesn't bother you?" she spat, taking a step back. "Thanks for sharing your precious opinion with me. Now I finally know what you really think."

"Stella, love. Don't take things like that, you knew exactly what you were getting yourself into. Why the change of heart?"

"Because I thought I was meaning at least something to you." she said and looked at him. She tried to cover her hurt over his words.

He stepped forward. "You do mean something to me" he said and brushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "You are the first person I turned that I held any feelings for."

"You have nice way of showing that." she said and tried to sound harsh but his touch made her feel different. She couldn't believe herself how much she still felt for him after the way he treated her.

"Don't I always" he smiled down at her and leaned down pressing his lips to hers. "Feel better now?"

"No." she said as he pulled away, keeping her eyes closed for a moment longer. She didn't want to look weak in front of him but he always did this to her. He made her feel like she was that little human kid again he took care of.

* * *

><p><em>Stella looked around in fright, seeing all those unknown people around her. Mostly males werelooking down on her and she shrank back into the sofa she had been put on. The people looked up as a man entered, who exuded that much authority that he all men retreaded to the walls. The man stepped closer to her and kneeled down to be at her eye level. "Who are you, angel?" he asked her softly, in an accent she couldn't place. He smiled encouragingly at her. <em>

_"Stella, sir." she said wuietly, her voice quivering with fear._

_"No need to be afraid, love. How old are you?" he asked and kept his soft smile up._

_"I'm nine years of age, sir." Stella said, not able to look away from him._

_The man smiled and stroked her hair. "Stop calling me sir." he said friendly. He took her hand and stood up, pulling her softly with him. "My name's Klaus. And I'm sure we are going to have a lot of fun together."_

* * *

><p>"Why not? I thought we sorted this out, what is going on in that pretty little head of yours, Stella?"<p>

"Klaus, you know what I feel for you." she said but didn't step away from him. "And I can't just turn it off. But you're not helping making me feel better."

He listened to her every word, then stepped closer and took her face in his hands. "I still feel that way about you too."

"Then why do you behave like you don't?" she asked and looked into his eyes, enjoying his touch.

"No matter how I behave just know that I do" he said as he looked back into her eyes. "You know that."

"I love you Klaus." she whispered. "I always will." she closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch.

"And I love you too" he said and descended his lips upon hers softly.

Stella kept her eyes closed as he kissed her and started to kiss him back, standing up on tiptoes and brought her hands up onto his arms.

He kissed her back some more, tilting his head and deepening the kiss.

Stella smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up some more.

His hands traveled down to her hips as he kissed her, the passion escalating.

Stella felt his passion radiating from his body and felt her own sensation being heightened too. She didn't let go of him and kept kissing him, putting more passion in the kiss.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Come home with me, it can be as before" he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"How?" she whispered but so desperately wanted to go with him and leave everything behind.

He laughed. "My home is in Mystic Falls, Stella. What do you mean how?" he asked curiously.

"I know where you live." she said. "I mean how to cope with both our siblings?" she asked and looked at him.

"That is something we will have to figure out. For now you just have to have faith that everything will work out."

Stella looked at him. "I'll come with you." she said after a moment. "I have nothing that holds me here anyway."

Damon could hear his sister downstairs with Klaus and he couldn't allow this any longer. He speeded down the stairs and looked at the two. "Stella, don't go with him."

"Damon?" she asked, surprised he was talking to her again. She looked at her brother, feeling torn in two.

"Look I'm very sorry for everything, Stella please just don't go with him. Don't you see what he's doing to you? He's tearing our family apart."

Klaus glared daggers at Damon, he was getting quite annoyed with him.

Stella looked at her brother. She felt awefully bad for what she had done to him. She wanted to step to him and tell him that nothing will ever come between them but she couldn't. So she stayed silent, looking down and shaking her head softly.

"Did you even listen to him, to what he said. He's using you why are you so stupid. He doesn't care about you, all he's using you for is to give him information of our plans." Damon said desperately wanting Stella to listen.

"But I don't know anything! You two don't tell me a thing so I would be no use for that matter." she said and looked at Klaus, waiting for his reassurement.

Klaus smiled at Stella and offered her his arm. "Come, love."

Damon stepped forward quickly. "Stella, don't. This is not how mother raised us. Please.."

Stella felt a pang to her heart as he mentioned their mother. She couldn't move as she thought about her mother she so shortly knew. And suddenly she realized Damon was right. However strong her love for the man was, her family was more important. "I can't, Klaus." she said and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

Klaus' face changed. "You Salvatore's make me sick, and you" he looked at Damon. "Deserve every one bit coming to you" he spat before turning around and leaving.

Damon rushed over to Stella and pulled her into his arms. "Don't scare me like that, Stella."

Stella let him hug her close and felt the tears stream down her face. "I'm so sorry, Damon." she sobbed into his chest. "I don't know how this could happen."

He rubbed her back. "Shh its okay, I'm glad you are seeing the way things are now."

Stella wrapped her arms around him and the tears continued to flow down her face. "I'm so sorry. Why don't you hate me for what I've done? I've practically stabbed the two of you in the back." she said quietly, not letting go of him.

He held her tighter. "I could never hate you, Stella. I love you, you are my sister and its about time our family comes together."

Stella wiped her face and looked at her brother. "I love you too, Damon." she said softly. "Thanks for still trusting in me."

He smiled softly. "Even though I sometimes get mad and go crazy, I will always do what's best for you. Klaus would have only destroyed you" he said honestly.

"I really don't know why I didn't see his real intentions. I feel so stupid." she said and ran a hand through her hair, looking down in shame.

"People make mistakes, I think that's the only humanity thats left in us. I'm just glad you came to your senses" he said and hugged her close again.

Stella rested her head on his shoulder. "I am too." she said but kept silent about her fears what Klaus would do now and that there was still a part of her that had wanted to leave with him.

The next day Stella made her way towards the newer section of Mystic Falls. She knew Sage was living there at an appartment and she wantedto go and apologize for her behaviour at the alley the other night.

She found his door and knocked softly on it, waiting for him to open up.

Sage drew open the door, surprised to see Stella standing there. He looked at her and then looked around annoyed. "Where' your loverboy hiding? I thought he won't let you out of his sight. Or did he exchanged your Caroline?" he smirked smugly.

Stella looked at him and placed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "Listen Sage, I'm here to apologize for hurting you. I know that nothing can mend what I did to you, but I just wanted you to know I'm sorry."

Sage looked at her, astonished by her change of heart all of a sudden. "That's a little late, don't you think?" he asked and crossed his arms.

Stella sighed. "I don't know what to say, I just want you to hear that. Damon practically opened my eyes, I realized how stupid I've been and I now saw that Klaus had only wanted to use me. I left him, that's all I wanted you to know." she said softly and turned and walked towards her car.

Sage stepped a few steps out his door and calle after her. "I'm glad to hear that, Stella." She turned around and looked at him. "And I hope we can start fresh with our friendship." he continued amd smiled a small smile at her.

Stella smiled back softly and nodded before making her way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo tell me how you like by reviewing please! Thanks for all your nice reviews already, they really make my day :D thanks to DonoDellaParlantina again, he's such a big help to me! Please review!<strong>

**xoxo**


	11. Change of heart

_Soooo here's my new chaper! Enjoy it!_

_I don't own anything except my OCs._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_the last days had been strange. I practically broke up with Klaus, and he was furious. Damon played Rebekah and she hates him now. Rebekah burned down Wickery Bridge as we all learned it was made of the white oak tree. Little did she know Damon saved a part. They're making stakes out of it and plan on killing Finn some time soon._

_Leaving Klaus was hard. Because, crazy as it may sound, he has a special place in my heart, I just have to figure where. After his comments on how he would kill my brothers without thinking twice, I started to doubt his feelings towards me. And when he threatened Sage, something in my mind just flipped. What I don't know is if it will stay that way, over the years I have told myself more than once that I'm over him._

_I will just have to wait and let my heart decide the rest._

* * *

><p>Stella opened the door of the Boarding House after hearing a knock, confused at the visitors. "Rebekah? Klaus?" she said and raised her eyebrows.<p>

Klaus raced forward, and before she could say or do anything he grabbed her and pulled her with him.

Damon heard a commotion down in the living room. "What's going on down here?"

Rebekah smirked seeing Damon. "Sleep tight, lover." she said and rushed forward, injecting vervain into his neck, and grabbing him as he went limb.

Damon felt himself go limb then blank out.

Klaus smirked as he chained Stella's arms above her head from the ceiling.

"Let go of me." she said through clenched teeth and glared at Klaus. Her eyes grew wide as Rebekah dragged in an unconscious Damon.

"Well, half the family reunited." Rebekah grinned as she chained Damon to the ceiling.

Klaus grinned as he saw both the Salvatore's fight against the chains. "How does it feel, Stella sweetheart?"

Damon wanted nothing more than to get his sister out of there.

"Bastard." she spat at him and looked away from him and at her brother.

* * *

><p><em>Stella never thought she would see something like this. She was standing in one of the spare empty rooms of Klaus' mansion and looked at the horrifying scene in front of her.<em>

_A young man was tied to the ceiling with chains, obviously laced with vervain, which were cutting into his wrists, causing him to bleed out the wounds. Klaus was strolling up and down in front of the man, looking predatory and dangerous._

_"What to do with you, Liam?" Klaus asked in fake concern._

_The man, Liam, stood silent and looked down, trying to stay silent and not wince in pain._

_"I told all of you" he said and made a wide gesture, inculding all vampires in the room, "that anyone who tries to take a look into my caskets will pay. And now all of you will witness the consequences." he said deadly and pulled out a wooden stake._

_Stella had seen enough, she wasn't one of his minions so she left the room, no wanting to witness all this._

* * *

><p>Rebekah smirked and ripped open Damon's shirt. "Just so the vervain gets out of your system." she said and drew a long sharp cut into his chest.<p>

Damon screamed out in pain. "Aaaaah."

Klaus wiped the spit off his face with a grimace and proceeded to grab her throat.

Stella choked under his grip. "What do you want." she was able to get out.

Rebekah laughed at Damon's screams and took a step back, letting him some time to recover.

"I want a lot of things" Klaus smirked and stepped back and looked at her. "I've had enough of you Salvatore's."

Damon breathed out hard. "Let my sister go."

Stella looked at her brother. "Don't be stupid, Damon." she said roughly.

Rebekah stepped towards Damon again and put a stake into his side. "Leave that decision to us." she smirked.

Klaus laughed at what Rebekah was doing. He took his knife and slit both Stella's wrists.

Damon cried out as he felt the stake in his side. "What do you want from me?" he got out weakly.

Stella cried out as he cut her wrists. "Damn, Klaus." she breathed out.

Rebekah laughed. "Revenge, sweetheart." she whispered as she went around Damon, slicing across his skin here and there.

Klaus laughed along with his sister as he watched the other brother and sister scream out in pain. "I think this was the best idea, Becca."

Stella glared at Klaus. "You're just sick. I'm glad I got rid of you in time." she said with venom in her voice.

Rebekah laughed along with his brother and faced Damon. "How does it feel, being the trapped one now." she smirked and shoved the stake into his stomach.

Damon growled out feeling the stake in his stomach. "You're so stupid, how could you ever think I even liked you" he spat out.

Klaus laughed at Stella and stepped forward rubbing the back of his hand against her cheek. "You still love me darling."

Stella turned her head away, disgusted. "Leave me alone, Klaus."

Rebekah laughed. "Stop talking yourself out of it now. It's too late, sweetheart."

Klaus stepped back. "Come Rebekah let's go find our pathetic brother, Finn."

Rebekah left with Klaus, chuckling at the sight of Damon.

Stella looked over at Damon, who was bleeding from multiple wounds. "Are you okay?" she asked warily.

He looked over at her weakened. "I'm okay, what about you?" he asked tiredly.

"It hurts." she said and didn't only talk about her wounds that one could see.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry, and I know how you feel, believe me. I wish we could just get out of here."

"I wish so too." she said quietly. "I hope Stefan finds out where we are." she said. She shifted her wrists and drew in a sharp breath as the chains cut into her skin.

"Stella, try and stay still. Stefan will come. I know he will" he said.

"I hope you're right." she said quietly and looked down.

He felt a sharp pain to his chest, he hated seeing his sister in any kind of pain. "All will be okay Stel."

"If you say so." she said and turned away for him not to see her tears.

Sage had been to the boarding house and all over town looking for Stella and Damon, something just didn't feel right to him so he made his way over to Klaus' mansion. He walked to the back of the house and tried the door, but eventually broke the window and got inside.

Once inside he walked down the long and narrow hallway. "Hellooooo" he called.

Stella looked up and at Damon. "That's Sage." she said relieved and looked at the door. "Sage! We're here!" she called out but cried out at her sudden movement and the chains slicing into her hands.

He heard Stella's voice from further down the hallway, but the call turned into a cry. He ran down to the room her voice was coming from and burst inside. "Oh god" he said once he saw them and ran over to Stella, breaking the chains from the ceiling, wincing as they were vervain soaked.

Stella dropped to the ground, wincing as she felt the wounds on her hands. "Free Damon." she said weakly.

He didn't need to be told twice, he broke the chains keeping Damon up too. "Let's go before someone comes back, are you okay?" he asked Stella moving over to her again.

"Yes." she said shortly and stood up slowly, seeing that her wounds from the vervained chains wouldn't heal that quick. She looked over at Damon, looking even worse. "Damon?"

Damon stood up from the ground swaying on his feet a bit. "I'm fine let's go" he said.

Sage ran over to Damon's side and wrapped an arm around him to keep him upright and started leading both Damon and Stella the way he had come in.

Stella thanked for Sage's support and they walked slowly down the hall.

Rebekah suddenly stood in front of them. "Oh really. Did you think we are finished?" she smirked and threw Damon at the wall, grabbing Sage at the throat, causing him to drop Stella to the ground.

Damon was too weak, so when he was thrown against the wall he just lay there.

Sage clutched his hands over Rebekah's that were around his throat. "Just let us go."

"You think so? Really?" she smirked and increased her pressure against his throat. "Fun has just begun."

Stella quietly whined as she felt her injuries present at her downfall.

Sage choked under her hands. "What is wrong with you?" he managed to get out just as the door banged open.

"Well well seems we have an extra play thing" Klaus smirked seeing Sage and moved over to Damon and kicked across his jaw making sure to knock him out.

Rebekah smirked and shortly turned to see Klaus enter. "Damon's out, take care of your lover there." she said and kicked Stella in the ribs.

Stella gasped as Rebekah's shoe hit her in the side. She looked up as Klaus approached. "No." she breathed out heavily.

Klaus picked Stella up and rammed her against the wall. "Oh yes" he smiled and smoothed his hand over her hair. "Trying to escape me were you?"

Sage had seen Rebekah looking at Klaus and took the chance. He kneed her in her sides so she would back off and sprang at Klaus.

Rebekah stumbled back, getting furious at Sage for his attack. She lunged for him.

Stella gasped for breath. "Of course I were." she choked out but her eyes grew big as Sage started for Klaus.

Sage felt Rebekah attack back, and kept speeding around. He was faster than her, he yanked her by her hair and slammed her down to the ground, and twisted her neck.

Klaus turned around and left Stella, making his way over to Sage. "You little…"

Rebekah crumbled to the ground, laying unconscious on the floor.

Stella saw Klaus ready to attack Sage and grabbed his ankle from her place on the floor and tried to yank him back.

Klaus stumbled back, and tripped as Stella pulled his ankle. "You bitch" he turned around and grabbed her throat.

Sage tackled Klaus with force into the wall, using every bit of strength he had. "Run Stella."

Stella stumbled to her feet and grabbed Damon who was waking up, dragging him with her.

Rebekah started to wake up again, rubbing her neck.

Klaus laughed at Sage's attempts and threw him into the far wall. "Rebekah, throw the men out will you? I have some unfinished business with this one" he said and speeded over to Stella, grabbing her.

Rebekah stood up and dragged the half-unconscious Damon and groggy Sage out, throwing them onto the driveway, knowing they couldn't come in now, due to a witches' spell. "I hope you had good reasons, I am still mad at Damon." she said as she returned.

Stella struggled against Klaus' grip. "Let me go, Klaus." she choked out and looked at him.

Klaus waved his sister off. "Good evening sister" he said and turned to Stella and dragged her back into the room and tied her to a chair with ropes soaked in vervain this time. "Now where do we start" he smirked.

Stella gasped as the ropes burned into her flesh. Tears of pain fell down her cheeks. "Klaus." she said quietly. "Why do you do this?" she asked helplessly. She felt completely out of control and she hated it. The only thing she was glad about was her brother being freed and save.

He grabbed a chair and positioned it in front of her. "We need to have a little discussion" he said as he sat down. "I don't like being taken for a fool, dear. Remember what I said all those years ago? Nobody shall touch you, besides me."

Stella looked at him. "You're crazy." she said lazy and then looked away. "You can't possess me." she said and tried to sound harsh but all she was feeling was fear for his upcoming actions.

He grabbed her throat tightly. "Listen to me when I speak to you. You don't think I know that hopeless Sage has a thing for you? I'll rip his heart from his chest faster than he can blink, and you can tell him that, one day" he added. "Remember that I can have anything I want, and I can do as I please. That's why I solved that little problem with being bound on my siblings."

Stella was shocked at his sudden movement and tried to wiggle out his grip, but it was only causing her more pain. "What are you talking about?" she asked him disgusted.

"I brought that little witch here and you know my talent of persusion." he smirked and let go of her. "And she undid that pathetic spell my mother did."

"And now, you'll keep me...locked, or what?" she asked and locked eyes with him, trying to appear still confident.

He removed his hand and moved back in his chair. "Well…yes I don't see why not, I mean I like your company and all" he smirked.

Stella shook her head weakly. "I really thought you loved me at some point. But I guess my brother was right." she said quietly and looked away from him.

He laughed out. "Loved you? How could I ever do that? I once cared for you, but not love."

Stella felt tears in her eyes at his words. How could she have been that stupid? "You might as well kill me now, get over with it." she said to him. "It will hurt less."

He laughed. "You won't get it that easy, you get to stick with me for the rest of your life. You always wanted to" he folded his arms.

She looked at him. "Why? Why would you do that to me if you don't even care about me?" she said and felt a tear escape her eye. She looked away, ashamed at her weakness.

"Because I'm tired of you Salvatore's…it would never work we hate each other to much; doesn't mean I can't play with you though."

Stella sat back in her chair, disgusted. She felt the ropes slice into her skin and drew in a sharp breath, even though the pain was more pleasant than Klaus' words.

"You will never escape me, my dear. You're stuck with me, better get comfortable. Your brothers or Sage come for you and I will end them" he shrugged and stood up.

She saw him standing up. "You're going to leave me alone." she said more as a statement and tried to pull at the ropes, causing her to flinch and bite her lip to not cry out in pain.

He smiled. "Yes I'm giving you some time to yourself while I think of other ways of torture."

Stella called after him but he left nevertheless. She slumped back in her chair, letting the tears flow down her face.

Stefan had enough of this nonsense with the originals and made his way over to Klaus' mansion and walked straight in. "Klaus" he called as he kept the tog bag tightly in his grip.

Stella's head propped up as she heard Stefan's voice. "Stefan!" she called out, hoping he would hear her.

Klaus stepped into the foyer seeing Stefan standing there. "What do you want here, Stefan?"

Stefan had heard his sister call out but had still to figure out in which room she was being held. "I have a deal to make with you." he said and let the bag drop to the floor.

"You Salvatore's and deals…too much like your old man so I've heard. Amuse me, what deal?" he asked.

"These stakes" Stefan said and kicked the bag to open it. "Precisely, these eight white oak stakes for Stella." he said and crossed his arms.

"White oak?" Klaus laughed. "Rebekah burnt the last of it, you can't fool me."

"She forgot a part." Stefan said calmly. "Believe it, just like Finn did." he said and listened closely, trying to find out where Stella was locked up.

"Finn? What are you talking about?" Klaus squinted his eyes at Stefan trying to read his unreadable features.

"He's dead." Stefan said. "You better believe it." he said and looked at Klaus.

Klaus clenched his jaw, not that he cared anyway; Finn was a waste. "How many stakes are there besides those in the bag?" he asked.

"The one that burned down with Finn." Stefan said. "What about Stella now?"

Klaus smirked. "See I'm not giving her over till you tell me how much in total, I know you're lying Stefan" Klaus said walking closer to Stefan.

"That's all." Stefan said calmly, not breaking eye contact with Klaus. "Now give free Stella." he said and stepped closer himself.

Klaus saw Damon to the side, he must have still been a little weak so Klaus slammed him against the wall. "How many stakes are left?" he compelled Damon.

Damon looked into Klaus' eyes and knew he couldn't lie. "Two" he said automatically.

"Ah yes two" Klaus smirked. "Where are they Stefan I want them" he raised his voice.

Stefan sighed inwardly. "I don't have them." he said hesitantly.

"Who does?" Klaus demanded and stepped closer to Stefan grabbing him by his shirt.

"I can't tell you." Stefan said and tried to shove Klaus off of him. He threw a sideward glance at Damon before concentrating on Klaus again.

Damon grabbed the stake inside his jacket and ran at Klaus with it, lifting his hand back and ready to strike.

Klaus grabbed Damon's arm and twisted his arm before taking the stake. "Oh there's one, now the other; where is it?"

Stefan saw his chance and started for the door he had heard Stella behind. He crashed it open.

Stella saw her brother enter the room but shortly followed by Rebekah. "Stefan! Look behind you!" she called out.

Rebekah came up behind Stefan and injected him with vervain. "Such an idiot" she said and walked over to Stella and untied her then brought her and Stefan into the foyer.

Klaus looked at Damon. "Take your family and bring me the stake" he demanded.

Stella collapsed into Damon's arms before looking at Stefan.

Stefan was lying on the floor, breathing hard from the pain the vervain was causing him.

Damon hugged his sister close before letting her go and picking his brother up off the floor. "Let's go…"

Stella nodded and helped Damon drag Stefan outside and into Damon's car. Once inside, she let the tears flow.

Stefan gasped and tried to sit upright in the backseat.

Damon drove as fast as he could back to the boarding house. "Stella, it's going to be okay" he took one hand and grabbed her hand as he drove.

Stella nodded shortly, holding onto his hand. She cried silently, she needed blood and fast, her wrists were killing her.

Stefan groaned from the backseat, the vervain very slowly leaving his system.

Damon stopped outside the boarding house and went around to Stella and pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay?"

Stella shook her head and sobbed into his chest. "No-I'm no-not." she got out.

Stefan crawled out the car. "No need to ask me." he said under his breath and stepped to his siblings. "Let's get inside."

Damon wrapped his arm around his sister and led her inside, once they were he sat her down on the couch and sat down beside her pulling her into his arms again.

Stella cuddled into his arms. "He played me, Damon." she said between sobs. "He played me all those years."

Stefan returned from the basement and handed Stella a bloodbag. He sat down on a chair beside them.

Damon looked at Stefan then back to Stella. "It can only get better from here, he won't come near you again I promise. Right Stef?" Damon looked at Stefan.

"We won't let him hurt you again." Stefan agreed, then looked at Damon. "We need to get him the last stake."

Stella stayed silent as her brothers talked. "How's Sage?" she asked suddenly looking between Damon and Stefan.

"Sage? I don't know, I haven't seen him" Damon said honestly. "As for the stake I'll go talk to Alaric in a minute."

Stella gulped down the blood, feeling her wrists heal slowly. "I need to call him." she said tiredly and moved to stand up.

Stefan rested in his seat, closing his eyes with a breath.

Damon nodded at her, and stood up. "Just get some rest tonight okay. I'll be back shortly I need to go speak with Ric" he said and left quickly.

Stefan went to lay down and left Stella at the living room.

She picked up her phone and dialed Sage's number slowly.

Sage had just come back from Alaric. What an idiot, how was he supposed to save Stella now, he wondered. Just then he heard his phone ring, and noticed it was Stella. How could this be possible it couldn't be her. "Listen Klaus I'm done with games" he spat into the phone.

"Sage, it's me." Stella said quietly. "I'm at the Boarding House, Stefan and Damon bailed me out" she stuttered into the phone. "Could you come by?" she asked in a whisper, feeling tears flow down again.

"Wha- How- I'll be right there" he said relieved and put down the phone and raced over to the boarding house in his car. He rushed into the house and saw Stella sitting in the living room and quickly walked over to her. "Hey."

"Hey" she said and smiled tiredly up at him, wiping the tears off her face. "Are you okay?" she asked him softly.

"I'm fine, how are you?" he asked sincerely and sat down beside her. He could see she had been crying.

Stella shook her head. "I'm so sorry. I've been so stupid concerning Klaus." she said and looked away from him and forced her tears back. "I don't know how I can ever make that up to you." she said quietly.

He closed his eyes and opened them again with difficulty. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're safe. That matters" he said with a soft smile.

"You're too good for me" she said and looked back at him. "I don't deserve your friendship" she shook her head.

"You made a mistake, it's okay, I promise. I'd rather be your friend that nothing at all, because that would hurt me more" he said. "But you have nothing to be sorry for, you're extremely brave."

"Thank you" she said softly and looked at him. She managed a small smile for him before it turned into a yawn. "I'm just glad I could see you. And thanks for trying to rescue me."

"You're welcome" he smiled. "Why don't you get into bed and I will see you soon" he said.

Stella nodded and stood up. He stood up with her and she went towards him. "Thank you so much for being there. And I'm really sorry how I treated you."

He simply nodded at her. "It's okay, I promise" he gave her a short smile.

"Good night, Sage" she said softly and turned around, heading upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the nice reviews, they're so sweet! A big thanks to DonoDellaParlantina for his help on my chapter (you should toally check out his stories).<strong>

**Be good and review, they make my day!**

**xoxo**


	12. Road Trips are for Bonding

_So here's my new chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_a lot happened only yesterday. I finally learned what Klaus really thought and it made me realize how stupid I have been. He used me and twisted my heart and feelings and obviously my brain._

_I hate him for doing this to me. I would like nothing more than to take a dagger and shove it into his heart, watching as his body burns to ashes._

* * *

><p>Stella put aside her diary and made her way downstairs, seeing Stefan sitting on the couch. "Hey" she said and smiled. She slumped down next to him.<p>

"Did you get some sleep?" Stefan asked and put aside the newspaper he was reading and looked at Stella from the side.

"Yes, thank god. I feel worlds better than yesterday." she said and sighed, resting her head on the back of the couch.

"That's good to hear. In consideration of the news I have to tell you..." Stefan said and looked away from her.

Stella sat up and looked at her brother. "Don't tell me it has something to do with Klaus. The next time I meet him I want to shove a dagger through his heart." she snapped.

Stefan looked at her. "That's the problem. After Ric and I killed Finn last night, his girlfriend died shortly after him. And we found out that every vampire turned by an Original will die when the Original dies." Stefan said and looked up as Damon walked downstairs, buttoning up his shirt.

"So you spread the good news already?" Damon asked and joined his siblings in the living room. He slumped down on a chair and looked at Stella.

"Since lover boy brother here needs to stay and keep an eye on Elena, I need your help." he said and smirked at Stefan who rolled his eyes.

"Sure, what you need?" Stella asked him.

Damon sighed. "We need to find Katherine."

"Katherine?" Stella asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why would we need her?"

"Because we need to know which Original is the source of the blood Stefan and I were turned by." he said matter-of-factly. "So that we know who we can kill. Let's just hope it's not Klaus."

Stella bit her lip. She hadn't told her brothers yet who had turned her. She looked at Damon who ushered her to get ready.

When she walked downstairs and outside, she saw Damon leaning on his car, waiting impatiently for her. Stella walked over and they got into his car, Damon driving off in an instant.

Damon sped down the main road of Mystic Falls and onto the highway. He glanced at Stella who was sitting in the passenger seat. "How you feeling today?" he asked then moved his eyes back to the road ahead.

"I'm a lot better" she said and shortly glanced at him. "Where do you plan on looking for Katherine anyway?" she asked with a frown. "I thought she was gone for some time now."

He nodded. "She was but I don't think she would have gone too far. If I know her I say South Carolina or Atlanta probably" he said.

Stella nodded. She stayed silent for the time being, she had yet to find a way to tell Damon about Klaus turning her. Most possibly before him killing Klaus.

Damon reached his hand down and turned on some music and tapped his fingers before turning to Stella again. "What's bothering you?"

"Just the whole Klaus thing" she sighed and shook her head. That wasn't even a lie.

"What thing exactly? Hopefully we will find out who belongs to what blood line and hopefully we can kill him."

"Just the him using and betraying me and all that" she sighed. "But please, let's just talk about something else for now."

"Okay. What would you rather talk about queen Salvatore" he smirked.

She smiled at him. "Queen Salvatore? Really?" she asked and laughed shortly.

"You almost strip Elena off her diva title, so yes that is your name now Stella" he smiled and glanced at her quickly.

She smiled and looked at the road. "Talking about Elena. Tell me, what fascinates you about her? We hadn't had that talk yet" she winked. "I just want to know what's so intriguing about her."

He shook his head. "No way I'm not telling you, do I ask what attracts you to these losers in town?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, upen up, at least for me" she said and looked at him. "And what losers are you talking about exactly? Sage? He's your friend" she said mockingly.

"Okay okay" he smiled. "Well at first I just wanted to screw this town over because of Katherine and everything, then I met Elena. I thought she would be just like Kat, but I was wrong. She's so much more different. Loving, and caring and…that's enough for you to know" he smirked. "And by the way Sage is a loser, for even thinking of my sister in that way. All men are losers Stella, trust me."

She laughed. "All men are losers because they might be interested in me romantically?" she asked and looked at him. "But I find it very sweet that you are capable of such feelings. And Elena seems like a nice girl."

He smiled. "Thank you Stella, I always knew there was a better sibling out there for me" he joked. "And yes any men who are interested in you are losers, especially Sage. He's my friend, you just don't do that" he shook his head.

Stella laughed. "Who can blame him. I mean, look at me" she joked. "But seriously, he's a nice guy."

He huffed. "Seriously Stella, leave the sexy talk for the man who invented it" he smirked. "And besides you broke his heart, which I'm happy about" he shrugged.

"I didn't mean to" she said and looked down on her hands. "He's such a nice guy, he didn't deserve what I did to him" she said quietly.

Damon stayed silent. "Maybe not, but maybe that is best" he explained to her.

Stella looked at him. "What is the real problem here?" she asked him. "There has to be more to that" she said and raised an eyebrow. "What's really wrong?"

He shrugged. "Like I said there's a lot going on in town, and Sage is my friend. He also doesn't have a good track record with women. Ask Rebekah."

"Rebekah?" she asked disgusted. "That explains a lot" she murmured and crossed her arms, leaning back on the seat.

He laughed. "Bad conversation? What about you and Klaus? Imagine how much that must have hurt."

Stella hit him playfully on the arm. "Now you're bringing it up again" she said and pouted, crossing her arms again.

"Hey! I'm driving here" he smiled and pulled over at the first stop. "Let's have a drink."

Stella agreed and got out the car, stretching her legs. She looked at where they had stopped. "What is this fleabag?" she joked and stepped closer to him with a grin.

"Fleabag?" he laughed. "Don't tell Stefan, but I think he was conceived here" Damon joked and walked inside with his sister.

"Ugh. You're disgusting" she said and pulled a face, waving her hand in front of her face. She walked in with him and towards the bar, seeing the typical guests for a highway bar stop.

Damon sat down at the bar, and ordered two whiskeys. "Stella pull your face right before it stays like that" he scolded.

"You sound like father" she grinned and raised her glass to cheer with him. She quickly scanned the bar. "There's a guy in the right corner staring at me" she said disgusted. "They don't have many girls here, do they."

"Don't ever compare me to him, or you'll be hiking back to Mystic Falls" he said and turned to the guy in the right corner before lifting his middle finger at him. "Bunch of hillbilly's" he said.

She stuck her tongue out at him at the mention of father. She glanced at the guy and a smirk crept on her face. "How about another drink afterwards?" she asked and wiggled an eyebrow at Damon.

"Sure" Damon smiled and raised an eyebrow at her. "Who put a bee in your bonnet?"

Stella looked at him. "What? I thought you like it _fresh from the vein_" she dropped her voice to a whisper and grinned.

"You bet I do, are you suggesting here?" he smirked in excitement knowing what Stella was getting at.

"Of course I do" she smirked. "I didn't have a fresh drop since I returned to Mystic Falls" she said and sipped her whiskey.

"Well then we definitely should. To our bonding" he said and raised his glass before downing its contents. "Let's do this."

Stella downed her drink. "I'll lure him out" she smirked and stalked over to the guy, leaning onto the bar next to him, flipping her hair and flashing him a smile.

Damon stood outside, standing on the side of the bar waiting for Stella.

The man smiled brightly at this beautiful woman who stood in front of him. "Can I help you ma'am?"

"Oh yes, you can definitely help me" she smiled and shifted her weight to show off her curves. "My car seems to have problems and I can't get it started" she said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh sure" he said and followed her out of the bar. "That's a really nice car" he complimented.

"Thanks" she smiled and motioned for Damon. "There's no need for screaming now" she compelled him and pushed him up against the car.

Damon smirked as he watched his sister. "Not too bad sis" he smirked and plunged his fangs into the man's neck.

Stella smirked and looked at the man who's eyes were widening in fright. No sound escaped his lips and she felt her fangs elongating and moved closer, sinking her canines into the man's neck on the other side.

Damon drank from his blood then pulled away. "Whooooo that was good" he stretched and watched his sister.

Stella let the limb man drop to the ground and wiped her mouth with a smirk. "I agree" she said. She heard clapping and turned around.

"Bravo" Katherine said, her infamous smirk lingering on her lips as she clapped her hands once more. "Nice work" she said and looked at the dead man.

Damon turned around at the sound of her voice. "Hello Katherine, my don't you look stress free."

"In contrast to you, definitely" Katherine smirked looking Damon up and down. "You look worked up, girl or Original trouble" she joked.

Stella crossed he arms. "So Katherine. It's been a while" she said without the hint of a smile.

"Just wait till you hear the news, I guarantee that you will go back to looking like a wench" Damon smirked.

"I never looked like a _wench_" Katherine said and looked at Damon briefly. She turned to Stella with a smirk. "Yes, it's been some years. You still clinging to the freak's pant leg?"

Stella sighed. "Good old Katherine. As needy for Klaus as ever" she smirked back at her.

* * *

><p><em>It's been a rainy day and Stella walked down her room into the broad entry hall, as the doors cracked open. Two of Klaus' minions entered, dragging a half-unconscious woman in. They walked with her into the living room and Stella followed them. They slammed the girl onto a chair and chained her hands to the chair legs with vervain soaked ropes. The girl flinched and her rain soaked hair was liked glued to her hairs. Stella lingered at the doors as Klaus stepped in and smirked at the girl. "Katerina. What a nice surprise" he said and bend down to look at her. He put aside the strand of her wet hair and tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "It's been a long time."<em>

_The girl, Katerina, looked up tiredly, she looked beaten up and tortured. "Klaus" she spat with her remaining strength. "Not long enough" she said and turned her face away from him. Klaus stood up and laughed. "Relax for the time being, I'll be back" he said and walked over to Stella, taking her hand. "Come on, love" he said and led her out the door. Stella couldn't help but through one last glance at Katerina who was glaring at her like mad._

* * *

><p>"Watch your mouth with my sister, Katherine and I must say it is good to see you. Perfect timing" he said and smiled at Stella.<p>

"Oh, don't tell me what to do, you know it will do you no good" Katherine waved Damon's comment off.

Stella smiled back at her brother. "Katherine, so old and still that oblivious" Stella smirked, knowing it would freak Katherine out.

Katherine glared at the siblings. "Just tell me what you want" she snapped at them.

Damon sighed. "We found a way to kill the originals, and we killed Finn, but the problem is you kill the original and you kill their whole blood line."

"Oh that news you're talking about" Katherine said. "You and your brother aren't the fastest in understanding, are you" she smirked.

Stella sighed at Katherine's arrogance. "Just listen to him."

"So bright spark, you want to get rid of the originals too don't you?" he asked. "Come back to Mystic Falls with us, we need your help."

"What's in it for me?" Katherine asked quickly. "I know your plans, Salvatore, and I won't hand myself over to Klaus, _again_" she snapped.

"What's in it for you? How about not being killed? We kill the wrong original and we die" he said to her. "So choose right now."

Katherine squinted her eyes. She crossed her arms and seemed to think about all of this.

Stella sighed. "We all know you'll come back. You won't pass a chance to get rid of the Originals, so stop pretending."

Damon smirked and leaned against his car. Stella could be very catty when she wanted to be. "What do you say? Hurry up I've got to compel someone to bury this body."

Katherine glared at Stella. "I'll meet you there" she said and turned on her heel to walk away.

Stella laughed as Katherine left. "That was easy."

Damon shook his head, and picked up the body before speeding him into the woods, and returning back to the car. "That was a bit too easy if you ask me."

Stella looked at her brother. "I am sure she will cause problems. And her helping us won't come priceless. But in Mystic Falls we will be able to have an eye on her."

Damon nodded. "We all know how Katherine is" he said and got into the car before he started driving. "Stella.. there's something I've noticed and I want to ask you about it" he trailed off.

"What is it?" she asked and looked at her brother from the side.

"Since you've returned.. You're different, and I know you. I also know you don't like to talk about it, but what did he do to you."

Stella stared out the window and bit her lip. "What do you mean? You know what he did" she said but couldn't look at him.

He sighed. "I just wish you would be the same old Stella, I know its hard believe me. I just want you to be happy, and you're not happy right now."

"I will need some time" she said and rested her head on the seat. "He just messed me up pretty bad. And the thing about the Original blood line dying with the Original doesn't help" she said before she realized what she just said.

Damon listened to what she said and hit the brakes and pulled over on the side of the road. "What do you mean by that, Stella?" he asked and turned to face her.

Stella faced her brother with a guilty look on her face. "We have a problem" she said quietly. "Klaus turned me."

Damon felt his face grow cold at her words. "I always wondered.. this changes everything. It's all over" he said blatantly and began driving again, fast.

"Damon, what you're doing?" she asked. "Please, don't be mad" she said and touched his arm softly.

"We lost Stella, that man.. Klaus will never leave us alone. He wants Elena, and we can't do anything about it. More importantly he messes with your head just as Katherine did with mine. He's like a damned bad rash."

Stella closed her eyes. "I am the source of alll our problems" she said and rested her head in her hands. "Ever since I came back, things start to break apart" she said and shook her head.

"No that's not true, things fell apart before you came back. Don't take the blame on yourself. We just have to find a way to live with our problems" he said honestly and looked at her from the side again.

Stella shook her head. "How can I live with the fact that as long as I am alive none of your problems can ever be solved?" she asked and looked at Damon.

"Get used to it, because no matter how grave my problems are, if I don't have my sister I know I can't go on."

"But I wasn't there for more than a decade" she said to him. "It will just be like before" she said and turned back to look out the window.

"No it won't Stella, I'm telling you things are messed up with our family, but me and you have always been close. I don't want to lose that."

"Me neither. But you know that Klaus will stay here as long as he wants" she said and looked at him again. "But thank you. I love you, Damon."

"Klaus must just stay away from us, what he doesn't know won't kill him. He doesn't know that we can't kill him, so let's keep that information to ourselves, and let's play him for a change" he said and turned to Stella. "And I love you too of course" he rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan" she nodded and smiled at Damon. "Don't say that like it hurts you" she laughed. "I know you love Stefan too."

"Don't push your luck Stella, me and Stefan only have an understanding" he smiled and kept driving.

Stella chuckled. "If you say so, big brother" she smiled and leaned into her seat. "You know, I think it was nice of you taking me instead of Stefan with you."

He shrugged. "You're welcome, if I took Stefan he would just be whining about his bloodlust, and I'm not in the mood for that" he smirked as they hit the highway.

"Are you helping him with it?" Stella asked him and looked at him as he hit the gas.

"Yeah. No matter how hard I try to ignore him, I have to help him, or he will be hopeless. He's my brother, it's my duty to help him, this is something I should have done a century ago."

Stella rested her hand on his shoulder. "It's even better that you're helping him now. And he appreciates your help, I can see it when he looks at you." she smiled.

Damon laughed. "Oh whatever. You are just like Elena, me and Stefan are perfectly fine."

Stella rolled her eyes. "You're unbelievable" she shook her head but smiled.

"Don't I know it" he smirked. They were now close to Mystic Falls again, and he wondered if Katherine would in fact show up.

"Back home, what a pleasure" she said with a sigh as they passed the big mansion on their way home.

"Want to stop and say hi to your lover first?" Damon teased then made his way down to the boarding house.

"Very funny" she said and got out the car as soon as he stopped outside the Boarding House.

"You know I'm joking, Stella" he said and climbed out of the car too.

* * *

><p>Stella was sitting at the living room, sipping a drink. Damon had just gone to shower as they had just returned and she was relaxing, wondering if Katherine would show up.<p>

Sage knocked on the large boarding house front door, before opening it and stepping inside. He wanted to see how Stella was doing, the previous night she was extremely upset. He noticed her sitting in the living room on the couch and walked nearer. "Hey" he said warily.

Stella turned at his voice. "Hi" she smiled and stood up. "Good to see you" she said. "How are you doing?"

He was surprised by her sudden happiness but smiled back nevertheless. "I'm good thanks, how about you?"

"I'm a lot better. I had a nice day with Damon" she smiled. "Can I get you anything?" she asked him.

"That's good to hear, I'm very glad you're on the mend" he smiled. "What are you having?" he asked.

"Scotch" she said and went to pour him a drink too. "Yeah, Damon helps me a lot. It's hard to believe but we've always been really close" she smiled at him and handed him the glass.

"Thanks" he smiled in thanks and sat down. "Yes I always knew you were close, he always spoke about you, even when you were gone."

Stella smiled at the thought. "That's really nice" she said then looked at him. "Are you okay, by the way?" she frowned. "When you tried to save Damon and me, you got hurt pretty bad."

He shrugged his shoulders and sipped his drink. "Yeah I got hurt, but I'm okay. Nothing some blood couldn't fix" he smiled again.

"That's good to hear" she smiled back and sipped her drink. Stella looked up as she heard the front door and her smile faltered.

Katherine stepped into the living room and dropped her bag on the floor. "Well that's not surprising" she smirked at the scene in front of her.

Sage snapped around at the sound of the voice he could tell from a mile away. "Katherine?"

"You know her?" Stella asked with a frown and looked between the two.

Katherine stepped closer and kept her smirk up. "Sage Wilder. How long has it been?"

Sage looked at Stella. "Uh yes I know her" he said and looked back to Katherine. "Very long" he replied with a smile.

Stella stood up, but stayed silent, raising an eyebrow, leaning on the window frame.

Katherine walked towards Sage and smirked at Stella as she passed her. She sat down next to Sage. "You look good."

Sage took a sip of his drink, swallowing it down hard. "Thanks you look good too, it's nice to see you again" he replied before taking another sip of his drink and looked towards Stella.

Stella simply looked at Sage, raising her eyebrows and sipping her drink.

Katherine smiled. "Oh yes, I thought about you a lot over the years. You made an impression on me" she winked ad threw a sideward smirk at Stella.

Sage almost choked on his drink when those words left Katherine's mouth. "I- um thank you" he said and felt unease overcome the room as he looked at Stella. This was a turn of events for the afternoon.

Stella put aside the glass. "Wow Katherine, thanks for that unwanted information no one asked for" she snapped and stepped forward. "Why don't you go and annoy someone else."

Katherine smirked as she stood up and faced Stella. "Believe me, girl. The fun just started. And don't complain, you asked me to come" she smirked and took her bag, walking upstairs.

Sage watched Stella and Katherine's exchange of words and then Katherine walk upstairs. He looked over at Stella and gave her a soft smile. "You asked her to come?"

"Damon did, mostly" she said annoyed and slumped down next to him again. "We needed some information and she's the only one able to help" she looked at him from the side.

"Oh I see, and I'm assuming you two don't like each other very much" he said and finished his drink.

"Who does like her?" she asked rhetorically and looked at him. "So you two had a thing or what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded. "I guess you could say that" he sighed. He didn't know what to say. "Romance of the past."

Stella shrugged. "Well we both seem to have a fucked up love life" she stated simply.

He laughed. "Tell me about it. It doesn't get any easier."

Stella sighed. "I wish I could say otherwise" she said but smiled at him. As she looked at him, she was painfully aware of how she had hurt him. It was unbelieving how he still put up with her.

He shrugged. "That's just the way life is I suppose" he smiled back. "And atleast we learn from our mistakes.. most of the time."

"Yeah but sometimes it takes longer for one to even realize the mistake" she said and sighed. "Another drink?" she asked and stood up to pour them one.

"Yes please" he said and knew instantly that she was speaking of Klaus. The things people do for love, he thought.

Stella handed him his glass and sat down next to him again. "So what's new other than our troubled past?" she smiled.

"Well I already told you about Damon's stupid friend teacher. His alter ego hid the only stake we have, and now he can't find it" he half laughed then sipped his drink again.

"Oh damn, that's bad" she said and nodded. "Oh, funny fact you might not know. We can't kill Klaus."

"Can't kill Klaus?" he raised his eyebrows. "Why not? Don't tell me he's a part of Stefan and Damon's blood line."

"That we don't know yet, that's the main part why Katherine's here" she said and fiddled with her hands. "He's part of mine."

"Of yours? Wow.. I thought he might have turned you" he said and nodded at her. "Then we won't kill Klaus" he stated as he looked at her. No matter how much she hurt him, he still liked her.

"I'm sorry for that" she said softly. "And I am amazed how you can still be my friend after all" she said and looked at him.

"Don't be sorry" he said and rested a hand on hers to stop her fidgeting. "Like I said I'll always be your friend. As long as you'll have me."

Stella smiled at him and liked the feeling of his hand on hers. "I'll always want you around" she said softly.

He looked at her and returned her smile. "I wish the very same thing of you."

Stella looked into his eyes and kept her smile up, very aware that he was still holding her hands.

He looked back into her beautiful pools of shiny green eyes, and felt himself move forward slowly.

Stella noticed how he moved slowly closer. She felt her eyes flutter to his lips and back to his eyes.

He moved closer, and moved his hand up to the side of her face as he leaned forward the rest of the way and captured her lips with his.

Stella felt her eyes close themselves and his lips meeting hers. She brought one hand around his neck and kissed him back softly.

He moved his lips upon hers, his eyes shut and enjoyed the soft feeling of their lips just moving together.

Stella smiled against his lips, she loved the feeling if this genuine kiss. She tangled her hand in his hair, titing her head and put more passion into the kiss.

He felt the passion she put into the kiss, and couldn't help but return it. He led his hands wander down to her waist before he pulled her over onto his lap and continued to kiss her.

Stella felt him pull her onto his lap and giggled shortly before kissing him again, with even more passion than before.

He moaned against her lips, but kept kissing her with more passion each time. He softly pressed his tongue to her lips, and awaited her reaction.

Stella felt his tongue and parted her lips, giving him entrance. She started to play her tongue with his and ran her hand through his hair.

He moaned into her mouth, and massaged her tongue with his as they slowly kissed.

Damon lazily walked down the stairs and into the living room to pour himself a drink. "Oh Jesus my eyes" he scolded and turned around quickly.

Stella moaned back quietly before she jumped up as Damon walked in. "Damon" she said and glanced at Sage.

Sage quickly moved away and looked as Damon turned around.

"Hey! Don't scold me, this is a public place in this house, you shouldn't be doing.. that on the couch."

"We didn't do anything, Damon" Stella said and looked at her brother. She was wondering why he was reacting that way.

"I believe you Stella just remember what I said" Damon said to her pointedly and poured himself a drink.

Sage sighed. "Wow Damon you sure are one to talk" Sage said and got up.

Stella shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sage" she said and looked at him. "Damon's behaving like an idiot" she said and sent a glare at her brother.

Sage smiled at her. "Well I will leave you two to it then. Speak to you later?" he asked quickly before he would leave.

Damon rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. "I'm am a clever idiot then."

Stella nodded at Sage before he left. She turned to her brother. "What's your problem?"

He smiled. "Maybe I'm trying to prevent my sister from almost sleeping with one of my friends on our couch" he stated plainly and took a big gulp of his drink.

"Stop hiding it. I know there's more" Stella said and stepped closer to Damon. "What's really bothering you about Sage?"

"Like I said Sage is my friend, and it goes beyond not wanting him to have anything to do with you. It's just not a good idea Stella."

"You're unbelievable" she shook her head. "If you can't tell me what your real problem is, then stop invading my private life" she snapped and turned on her heel, walking up into her room.

Damon sighed. "One step forward and two steps back" he mumbled out before downing the contents of his glass.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is longer than usual, but I hope you like it nevertheless. Thanks to DonoDellaParlantina...my inspiration and a BIG help! MWAH!<strong>

**Be good and review!**

**xoxo**


	13. It's not all gold that glitters

**So here's my nex chapter. **

**A/N: I decided to do a little exception this chapter. Meaning the first part is not Stella's POV. Don't fret, next chapter everything will be like before :D**

**Enjoy and...**

**I don't own anything except my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Katherine was bored and she wanted to cause some drama in town. She smirked to herself as she walked the steps up to the apartment door and rang the bell, waiting for the inhabitant to open her up.<p>

Sage heard his door bell go off, and walked up to the door and opened it. "Katherine? What are you doing here so early?" he frowned.

"I came here to talk" she smiled at him. "And I brought alcohol" she smirked and held up the bottle of booze, stepping over his treshold and into his apartment. She placed down the bottle and slumped onto his couch. "It's nice here."

"Booze so early in the morning? Wow woman you must have problems" he joked and sat down on the opposite couch. "Thanks. I like it here."

"As if you're one to complain" she smirked at him. "So why you're here? Mystic Falls I mean" she said and looked at him. "You're not one to live in boring towns."

"When I heard about what's going on here, and that Damon and Stefan were involved I couldn't help but want to help them" he shrugged simply.

Katherine laughed. "Since when did you became so selfless?" she asked with a smirk. "I remember times when you placed yourself on top of everything."

"People change…well at least some of us, you don't have to ever worry about that happening to you Kat" he grinned. "So what's with the questions?" he raised an eyebrow.

Katherine shrugged. "I guess I'm just curious" she said. "I haven't seen you in a while". She looked around the room. "Where do you have your glasses?" she asked him.

"Top cupboard" he said and turned to look at her. He was amazed she was actually here. "How did you know where I live?"

"This town is small and people talk" she said while she looked through his cupboards, showing him her back. She returned with two glasses and poured them a drink, sitting down beside him. "Let's talk business now. What's going on with you and the youngest Salvatore?"

"Talk business?" he asked and laughed. "I don't see how that is any of your business, why are you so interested?" he asked and took a sip of his drink.

"Because I don't like her" she said and sipped her drink. "But I like you" she said and scooped an inch closer to him.

He raised his eyebrow as he looked at her. "Mhmm that's what you say. I liked you.. long ago like I said people change. Why don't you like Stella?"

"Because she has a strange obsession with my deadliest enemy" Katherine said and ignored his comment on people changing. "Come on, Sage, remember the good times we had together" she grinned at him.

He looked at her for a second and started remembering, then shook his head. "She was with Klaus, what's that got to do with you and as for our past.. that's over Katherine you made sure of that."

"It has a lot more to do with me than you can imagine" she said matter-of-factly. "But don't be huffy now. You know I enjoyed the time with you" she smiled seductively and scooped closer another inch.

He looked at her and swallowed hard. "Katherine..."

"Don't fight your feelings" she said softly and placed her glass on the table, moving closer to him and looking into his eyes. She leaned over to him and pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes in the process.

His eyes closed of their own accord and he responded to her kiss eagerly.

* * *

><p><em>Katherine stepped into the room, the lacey strap of her dress sliding down her shoulder seductively. She smiled softly as she saw him lying on the bed, undressed and ready waiting for her. She stepped over and swayed her hips before coming down onto the bed, hovering above him. <em>

_"Hello, lover" she said softly and captured his lips with hers._

_"What a show" Sage said with a smiled and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down on him._

_"Only for you" she said and started to help him with pulling down her dress._

* * *

><p>Katherine moved so she was on his lap and kissed him with more passion, bringing her hands around his neck.<p>

He ran his hands along her thighs and pulled her closer, kissing from her lips down her neck and across her collar bone. "Mm Kat…"

Katherine moaned softly as he kissed down her neck and tilted her head so he could do it with more passion. She kept her eyes closed, tangling her hands into his hair.

Sage continued to kiss along her neck, then pulled back before ripping her blouse open and throwing it to the floor.

Katherine smirked at him hungrily and tore his shirt open, running her nails up and down his chest before leaning forward and kissing him passionately again.

He moaned at the feeling of her nails on his skin and kissed her back passionately. He ran his hands along her sides.

Katherine moaned into his mouth at his touch on her bare skin. She kissed him back hungrily and pulled herself even closer to him, grinding against his growing hardness.

Stella hadn't heard from Sage in days and wanted to see him. She walked up the steps to his apartment and knocked, waiting for someone to open up. As no one reacted, she tried the door and it swung open quietly. She stepped in and into the living room. "Hell-holy shit" she said and her eyes widened at the scene in front of her.

Sage moaned and heard someone behind him. When he realized it was Stella he pushed Katherine away from him. "Stella" he jumped up.

Katherine saw Stella and smirked, she didn't even bother to put her blouse back on.

Stella turned around, disgusted. She started for the door and stepped out and down the steps, she hadn't thought of seeing something like that.

Sage didn't bother with his shirt he sped down the steps and stopped Stella by her arm. "Stella, wait..."

Stella turned around and pulled her arm away. "No thanks. After the lecture you held me on Klaus I didn't expect you to do something like this" she spat and turned around again to leave.

"It didn't mean anything to me Stella" he pulled her back again. "We aren't together how can you be mad at me?"

"Because you were mad at me because of Klaus. And you told me it was over for very long between you" she said and wanted to pull away but he held her firmly. "You say it doesn't mean anything to you but still you kissed her. And the two of you were practically naked" she said in disgust.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, I just- my head is in confusion I don't even know how you feel about me."

"I like you. A lot. Didn't I show that enough when we kissed that night?" Stella asked and heard her voice shaking.

Katherine stepped out the door, buttoning up her blouse. "You're pathetic, Salvatore. Just like your brothers. Don't you see Sage is still into _me_?" she smirked at Stella.

Sage heard her voice shake and took her hand. "I'm sorry Stella, it can work" he said then heard Katherine behind them. "Katherine...please go."

Stella looked at Sage taking her hand. Then she heard Katherine's words and pulled her hand away from Sage. "I saw that" she said to Katherine. "Have fun you two" she said and turned on her heel, walking away.

Katherine laughed. "You're not missing out on anything with that chick" she smirked as she watched Stella walk away. "It's about time you see that."

Sage sighed deeply. "I want you gone Katherine. This was a mistake. I don't want you here."

"You know you love me" Katherine said and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She smirked at him before walking down the street.

Sage wiped his cheek, he was so upset with himself for falling for Katherine's tricks. He ran up the stairs and went to grab a new shirt. He had to talk to Stella.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I went to talk to Sage, but I found him making out with Katherine. My heart broke at the sight. I knew they had a thing once but still, I hate Katherine and that's not going to change. I couldn't really lecture him, because we aren't really together, but still. Did that kiss mean nothing at all to him?_

_Katherine is really back now, meaning only problems will be caused by her. And she obviously hates me as much as I hate her, otherwise she wouldn't have done the thing with Sage. I am absolutely sure she did that because of me, but still, that Sage fell for her had hit me deep down._

Sage walked straight into the mansion and up the stairs to Stella's room and knocked gently, he needed to talk to her and make her understand that he felt nothing for Katherine.

Stella put aside her diary and pulled open the door, wondering who it would be. She was surprised to see Sage. "Yes?" she asked him and waited for him to say anything.

He was surprised by how quickly she answered her door, but looked straight into her eyes. "Stella.. I'm so sorry about today I really want you to know that I hold no feelings for Katherine anymore."

Stella sighed. "You don't need to apologize. And you don't need to justify yourself, we aren't together" she said but it was still stinging to her heart when she thought about what happened.

"But I do. I spent weeks trying to get you to like me or even go out on a date with me. I shouldn't have messed this up. Can't we start over?" he asked as he looked down into her eyes earnestly.

"I want to. But how will it be with Katherine around?" she asked and looked up at him. "Katherine will stay for a while and she will try to go and hurt you. And me."

"This time we can't let her. We all have to be stronger, she has done enough damage to everyone, are you going to let her win?"

"I'm tired of all this. First Klaus and now Katherine" she said but kept her gaze on his. "I really like you, Sage. It's just very difficult."

"I know it is but I have strong feelings for you Stella. I'm not going to give up this time, no matter who it is. Klaus or Katherine, I don't care" he stated.

Stella was startled for a moment as he said he had strong feelings for her. "I-" she shook her head. "I do want to start over" she whispered.

He took a step forward. "Me too" he whispered back as he looked into her leaf green eyes. "I really do" he said more confidently.

Stella lost herself in the strong gaze of his eyes and couldn't look away. "Will it work?" she asked him quietly.

"Of course it will, I'm going to try as hard as I can I don't care what anybody says or thinks the feelings I have for you I can't push aside" he said as he brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it softly with his thumb.

Stella closed her eyes softly at his touch before looking into his eyes again. "I can't push them aside either. After all that happened you are still here for me. And you still put up with me" she said softly.

"You put up with me too. And no matter if you pushed me away I wouldn't give up" he said as he cupped the side of her face in his hand now and moved closer to her, his eyes moving from hers to her lips and back into her eyes again.

Stella noticed how his eyes fluttered and didn't stop him now. He was wrapping her around his finger and she liked it. She was really falling for him.

He leaned forward the rest of the way and pressed his lips softly to hers, and waited for her reaction as his eyes closed of their own accord.

Stella felt her eyes close as he descended his lips on hers. She kissed him back, leaning up onto her tiptoes and bringer her hands around his neck.

He moved his hands down to her waist as they kissed, and he tilted his head to the side, increasing the passion he put into the kiss. He moved his one hand a little under her shirt and caressed along the area of her hip bone.

Stella felt his hand on her skin and enjoyed his touch, pulling herself closer to him. She responded to his passion and kissed him back.

He squeezed her hips under his hands gently and kept kissing her with increasing passion.

Stella moaned at his touch and tangled a hand in his hair, increasing the passion of the kiss as well.

He slowed down the kiss and let his lips linger on hers softly for a second before he pulled away and stepped back, still looking into her eyes.

Stella looked at him with a smile. "It looks like you really mean it, the whole starting new thing" she said to him softly.

"I do" he said and smiled back at her brilliantly. "Every word" he said.

"That's good" she smiled and stepped closer to him again, resting her hands on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her lower back before pressing a kiss to her lips again and pulling back. "I have to go, but tomorrow?" he smiled.

"What about tomorrow?" she asked and looked into his eyes, longing for his touch.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he smiled down at her. It was about time he started being a man and not a mouse.

"Of course" she said and smiled. "And you really have to go already?" she asked him.

"I really do have to go, I have a lot of things to attend to but I will see you tomorrow I promise" he smiled again and took a step back, still smiling.

Stella pouted a bit and looked at him. "Fine. But don't skip on me" she said and looked at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he smiled once more before quickly turning around and making his way down the stairs and out of the mansion. He was telling the truth, he did have a lot to do. She was in for the surprise of her life.

Stella sighed and slumped back on her back, but with a smile. Things were finally starting to look up.

* * *

><p>Stella walked through town square and over to her car, unlocking the door. She put her bag onto the passenger seat and as she turned around, she found herself face to face with…<em>Klaus<em>.

"Sweetheart. How nice to see you" he said and crossed his arms, leaning on her car purposely nice.

Stella rolled her eyes and wanted to walk past him to get into her car. "Just leave, Klaus, I don't want to talk to you."

Klaus chuckled. "Then just listen for a turn" he said and took her arm, pulling her closer. "We had a deal. And your brothers still need to bring me the last stake" he said deadly and quietly.

Stella tried to pull her hand away from him. "Let go of me Klaus" she said to him.

"Just remember my words" Klaus spat and swiftly cracked the bone in her arm. "Bring me the stake or you will remember the last torture as pleasant" he spat and let go of her and walking away.

Stella drew in a sharp breath and got into her car, holding her arm until the bone was mended again. She rested her head back on the seat and closed her eyes. She would never be left alone by him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo thanks for all the nice reviews :D they really make my day! A big thanks to DonoDellaParlantina, like always, he makes my chapters more awesome!<strong>

**Please review, and tell me what you think!**

**xoxo**


	14. Sunshine follows rain

**Hey people! I'm sorry for the long delay. Nevertheless, here's a chapter that hopefully makes it up to you!**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

**I don't own anything except my OCs.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I don't know where to start. So much happened lately, I haven't found the time to write anything in here. So what's bothering us all the most is the thing with Alaric. Esther wasn't even dead, she returned and made Alaric into the ultimate vampire hunter. He's a vampire now and determined to kill all the Originals._

_This would lead directly to my next problem. Alaric managed to kill Klaus - yes, Klaus is gone. But I am still here and that's what no one understands. How is it possible? He created me, I shouldn't be here. So my brothers and I try to find out what the problem is in every free minute. _

_And what's even worse, Alaric is on my heels, he obviously wants to finish off the whole vampire line, now that we didn't leave with Klaus. So I'm looking out for him all the time, and it's not pleasant. _

_As for Sage, I haven't heard from him since he left and it doesn't get easier, it hurts more everyday and everytime I think of him. What I would do when he returns? I seriously don't know._

* * *

><p>Stella was at the Grill, a drink in her hands. She had been thinking, a lot, lately. It was freaking her out how she was still alive even though Klaus' body had burnt to ashes. How this was even possible, no one knew. Her brothers were trying to find that out but she was sure that something was wrong here and that this wasn't quite the end of it. She downed her drink and waited for her refill.<p>

Matt had just started his shift and smiled as he saw Stefan and Damon's sister at the bar. He quickly began to refill her drink. "Rough week?" he asked politely.

Stella looked at him as he refilled her glass. "You could say so. But I don't want to bother you" she waved off and sipped her drink. She looked around, feeling terribly lonely at the moment.

He laughed. "You're not bothering me, it's quiet tonight I need some company. By the way, where's your boyfriend? Need some bartender advice?" he grinned.

Stella chuckled at his words. "What boyfriend? And I really don't want to drag you into my supernatural problems."

"You know that other one that's usually with you or your brothers, I forgot his name" he said and shrugged at her answer. "You're a little late I'm right in the middle of this freaky supernatural thing" he smiled.

"Sage? Oh, he broke up with me, he was really mad" she said and looked down into her glass. Then she looked up at him and returned his smile. "You're probably right, you're a part of this just as I am."

Matt leaned on his elbows in front of her and smiled. "Well then what's the problem with telling me" he smiled again.

"Okay" she said and leaned closer herself. "So you know Klaus is dead, right?" she asked but didn't wait for his answer. "So we all learned how the line of vampires he created would die with him, and that's the thing. How am I still alive when he's dead? He directly created me."

"Well.. maybe you're just lucky or in some weird and totally crazy way Klaus is still alive."

Stella sighed. "That's what I'm fearing. And if he is, he will strike again, I know it."

"Maybe you're looking too much into it. I bet if his alive he's run from all us crazy people and is somewhere very far away" he emphasised.

Stella snorted in disbelief. "I know Klaus too well, he's hurt in his pride and he would want to get back at us for killing him" she looked at Matt. "He's still here, I'm sure of it" she said in a whisper as if Klaus could hear her.

He shrugged. "I haven't seen him, but if I do I'll scare him off with my original killing skills" he smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Stella laughed at that. "Oh sorry, how could I forget that" she said and grinned at him. "You're really nice, Matt, thank you for listening."

"Thanks, and you're welcome. Student by day, original killer and psychiatrist by night" he smiled.

"Oh really" she smiled and looked at him. "So what you suggest as a treatment, Dr?" she joked with a smile.

He laughed. "Lots and lots of alcohol and a good friend" he said before pouring them both a drink.

"That I can do" she grinned and raised her glass to him. "To...well what we drinking at?"

"To an interesting future" he smiled and raised his glass towards her and took a sip.

Stella smiled at him and sipped her drink as well. "So you're allowed to drink during work?" she said with a wink.

He shook his head. "Not really but the boss isn't here. While the cat's away the mouse will play" he winked at her.

Stella laughed. "True. You're really funny, Matt. I never thought you were so easy to talk to."

He shrugged. "Thanks. Maybe all the supernatural drama has made me more awesome" he smiled widely.

"Obviously" she joked with him and finished up her drink.

"You seem so sure of yourself. Is that a Salvatore thing?" he raised his eyebrows.

Stella laughed. "Yes, maybe. I wouldn't know" she winked at him. "Don't say you don't like it" she added in a whisper before laughing again.

"Oh I'm not disagreeing with you" he smiled and downed the rest of his drink.

Stella chuckled as he refilled their glasses. "You trying to get me drunk?" she grinned. "If so, I found out."

Matt laughed. "Maybe I am, but isn't that why you're here?"

"Very true. So get your job done" Stella laughed, feeling very light-headed already.

Matt noticed the way she was already and smirked to himself as he poured them more drinks and layed them out in front of her.

Stella raised her eyebrow at him as he poured the drinks but then shrugged and raised her glass towards him.

He raised his glass to hers and downed the contents quickly. "Are you going to be okay to drive?"

"I'll walk, it's not that far" she said and downed her drink. "Hey, what do I owe you for all this?" she gestured to the empty glasses as she stood up with problems.

"Don't worry I have it covered and I'll walk you home, the boarding house is quite a stretch away from here."

"Thank you" she said and grabbed her purse. "But don't worry about me, I'm a big girl" she smiled and held onto the bar for a moment.

He quickly caught her arm then laughed as she swayed. "Woah I think I need to walk you."

"Well maybe you should" she said quietly as they started walking out. Once outside, she drew in a deep breath. "Aah. This is all your fault, by the way" she said and hooked into his arm for support.

He laughed as they started walking. "This is your fault actually, I never forced alcohol down your throat."

* * *

><p><em>She held onto his arm for support and giggled as they made their way home. "You shouldn't let me drink that much." she exclaimed with a laugh.<em>

_"Normally, a vampire can take more alcohol. You're very exceptional, Stella" he said and smiled at her from the side. "And I like taking care of you."_

_"And I like you to take care of me, Klaus" she said softly and nuzzled into his arm._

* * *

><p>Stella held her head while walking and looked at him from the side. "Oh yes, you were. You kept pouring them." She looked at him for s moment longer, and couldn't quite loose the feeling of this being one huge deja-vu.<p>

He shook his head but smiled. "Not once did I tell you to drink it, but you're fun."

"You're fun too. And thanks for walking me home. God knows where I would have landed" she said and shook her head at herself before smiling at him.

"No problem, get inside safely, try and not fall over" he laughed. "But maybe we can do this again sometime" he suggested.

"Yes, maybe when you don't have to work" she smiled and let go of his arm to get her keys out her purse. "Damn" she said as she dropped them in front of the door. "Maybe next time I won't drink that much."

He quickly picked up her keys and opened the door for her. "Who knows maybe you'll be doing this for me next time" he joked.

"Yes, who knows" she smiled at him. "Thank you. How can I make that up to you? You want anything, maybe a cup of coffee?" she asked him.

"Coffee would be great, are you sure you can handle it?"

Stella laughed. "You could help me" she said and held the door open.

"Sure" he smiled and stepped inside. "You'll have to show me around I've never been here before."

"You've never been to the Boarding House? I can't believe that" she said as she walked towards the kitchen.

He followed her to the kitchen. "I'm serious, I've never been here just driven past."

"Well then, welcome" she said and smiled as she turned around, once in the kitchen. "Okay, coffee machine over there, coffee in the top cupboard" she said as she opened the door and took out the coffee.

He took the coffee from her and started making the coffee for them. "Okay.. Where are the mugs?"

"I'll get them" she said and stalked over to another cupboard, taking out two cups.

He took the cups and finished up the coffee before handing Stella a cup. "So here we go" he smiled. "Sober you up."

"Oh yes" she said and sat down at the kitchen table. "Mmh" she said and closed her eyes, tasting the steaming liquid. "You make an awesome coffee."

"I know" he winked. "I make an awesome drink too that's why you're in this position" he laughed and sipped the coffee too.

Stella shook her head with a smile. "You're a good guy, Matt."

"Thanks, you're a good girl too" he smiled shortly. "I- uh mean woman."

Stella started laughing, as it was obviously uncomfortable for him. "It's okay" she said and grinned. "I like to be taken for younger than I am, I'm too old anyway" she winked.

"You don't look old, you look beautiful the way you are now" he swallowed his coffee hard.

Stella smiled at him. "Thank you" she said and noticed how he was blushing softly. "It's fine, you don't need to feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you" he smiled again. "I should get going, its late and I have to open up tomorrow."

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hold you up" she said and stood up, facing him. "Thanks again."

"It's all good, maybe I'll see you tomorrow" he quickly kissed her cheek before placing his cup down and leaving the home.

Stella looked after him, putting her hand absent-mindly onto her cheek. Very slowly and softly a smile started to form on her lips.

* * *

><p>Sage sat down on one of the benches in town square, he was still hurt over the breakup between him and Stella but he couldn't show it, it would just make him vulnerable again. But he needed to be here, to see how she was; it was something he needed to do.<p>

Stella was walking through town square, she had planned on meeting her brother. She stopped in front of a shop, looking into its window when suddenly she had the feeling of being watched.

Sage noticed Stella over the way, looking through a shop window, and if she turned around she would notice him, so he turned his head hoping she wouldn't see him.

Stella frowned and turned around slowly, spotting someone behind her on a bench. She couldn't quite see his face, but the figure was strangely familiar to her. Her eyes widened when she realised it. "Sage" she whispered, knowing perfectly well he could hear her.

He heard her mention his name and couldn't hide any longer. He turned to face her and didn't know what quite to say.

Stella walked over slowly before she came to a stop in front of him. "You're here" she said simply, she hadn't seen him in weeks.

He nodded. "Just to see how things are going, I don't think I'll be here too long. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, I guess. How are you doing?" she asked awkwardly shifting weight. It was strange talking to him like that when they used to be so close.

"I'm okay too. So you're enjoying freedom then?" he asked awkwardly.

Stella raised an eyebrow. "That's how you call it? You just vanished, telling you'd be back the day after and say it's freedom?"

He looked at her. "I was actually talking about Klaus, but if you want to fight again..."

"Oh" she said awkwardly and looked down on her feet. "Sorry." she didn't know how but he was making her feel like the little lost girl again.

"I'm sorry things ended the way they did, Stella. Things just never worked out our way I guess. I hope you will be happy."

"So that's it? Things get rough and we just stop trying?" she asked and sat down beside him. "I always thought we would made it through."

"Stella.. You don't understand how hard it is to not be with you. Listen to your brothers and start a new life, we're always going to have baggage, and I know you. You don't want that."

"But I want you. It is as hard for me to be away from you" she said and turned to face him. "Don't you see how much I want this to work?"

He studied her face then he felt tears threaten to fall and frowned. "I want the same but how long will it last till next time" his voice broke.

"What next time?" she asked quietly and put a hand on his arm. "Klaus is dead and Katherine is gone again. There's nothing between us anymore" she said and felt her own voice break.

He heard the tone in her voice and when she placed her hand on his arm he closed his eyes. "I want to but it's so hard."

"Just stop thinking about it" she whispered at him. "Just let it happen."

He opened his eyes and looked at her again. "I missed you" he whispered.

"And I missed you more than you can imagine" she said softly and smiled at him. Her hand was still on his arm and she looked deep into his eyes.

He looked back into her eyes and smiled back. "I don't think I could ever be without you, Stella even if it's in the shadows" he said softly.

"And I can never be without you" she said softly and leaned closer, descending her lips onto his softly, closing her eyes in the process.

He kissed her back, threading the fingers of his one hand in her hair as they kissed.

Stella brought one hand around his neck and tilted her head, putting more passion into the kiss.

He returned her passion, and eventually pulled back breathless and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

Stella looked into his eyes and smiled softly. "I've missed us" she said and traced the line of his cheekbone with her finger.

He kissed her back and couldn't help but smile against her lips. "I'm really glad you saw me, I might not have had the guts to confront you."

Stella smiled. "Really? What have you been up to since you been gone?" she asked him and twirled a strand of his lose hair on her finger.

"Just the usual, drinking and trying to forget things which never works. What about you?" he asked and looked at her.

Stella shrugged. "I'm still trying to figure some things out. For example how I am still alive when Klaus is dead" she said and looked down on her hands.

He grabbed her hand with his. "I know its strange but I'm just glad you're alive. I- I don't know what I would have done. But he's not alive, he's gone."

"I know, and I am glad too. But I think there's more to it" she said quietly and looked at him.

"You think so? I don't know about that, Stella but I'd like to think not I don't want anything happening to you ever."

"Let's just not talk about it for now" she said and smiled at him. "So you plan on staying?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, I'll probably get an apartment again. You still staying at the boarding house I'm sure" he laughed.

"Yes I am" she smiled. "Which is by the way where I have to be soon. I'm meeting Stefan there" she said and smiled at him.

He smiled at her. "Okay I'll let you go for now another time not at all."

Stella smiled and kissed him again. "I'll call you later" she said and stood up before waving and walking towards her car.

He sat and smiled after her. That was a big turn of events he didn't think would happen.

* * *

><p>Stella entered the Boarding House with a smile on her lips. When she dropped her keys on the counter, the smile faltered. She had the feeling that something wasn't quite right here. It was awefully quiet.<p>

She slowly stepped into the parlor, seeing Stefan lying there on the floor, unconscious, his neck obviously snapped. Stella drew in a sharp breath and fell to her knees beside him.

"It was the only way to talk to you alone" a voice behind her said. Stella jumped to her feet and twirled around, seeing his smirk before anything else.

"Alaric. What do you want?" she asked quickly. This was what she had feared.

"I think you know what I want" he smirked again and produced a needle from behind his back. Stella' eyes widened and before she could react, Alaric was by her side and pushing the needle into her neck. With that, everything around her went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is it :D I hope you like it as much as I do. Please be good and review, a very big thanks to Russell The Love Muscle (yes indeed) for his help. MWAH<strong>

**xoxo - Lalapaya**


	15. The Rescue

**Hey people, sorry for the long delay. Work has been buzzing. But here it is - the newest chapter! Read it and enjoy :D**

**I don't own anything except my OCs.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_a lot happened since I last wrote in here. Klaus got this for me on my sixteenth birthday which is on the day 10 years ago. One would think I am twenty-six now, but indeed, he decided to give me a present for my last birthday that would not make me that fortunate. _

_He turned me into a vampire. Meaning, I will never again age or celebrate a real birthday. And I will never be able to have any children of my own. This thought makes me errupt in tears, even if it's been a year. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive him for that, even though he holds my heart._

* * *

><p>Stella slowly opened her eyes, still painfully aware of the sting the vervain syringe had caused in her neck. As her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she looked around, feeling chains burning into her wrists. They very certainly were soaked with vervain and from what she felt they had little wooden spikes on them too.<p>

She drew in a sharp breath and tried not to move too much. She looked around and saw that she was in some kind of crypt or something like that. Suddenly, a creaking voice made her head jerk up. Smeone was entering.

"Finally awake, sweetheart?" Alaric asked with a smirk as Stella glared up at him.

"What do you want, Alaric?" she hissed at him.

He got down on his knees and looked into her eyes. "I want to finish what should have been done already" he said quietly and tightened the cuffs around her wrists, causing her to gasp in pain.

"You'll be dead before sun rise. But before that, you're going to answer me some questions."

Stella bit her lip from crying out in pain as he let his hand linger a moment longer on the cuffs before he stood up and showed her his back. "You won't get anything from me" she hissed, trying to hide her hurt and weakness from the vervain.

"We'll see. Let's start with Klaus" he turned around, holding a fresh bloom of vervain in his hands. "Why aren't you dead?" he said with a growl and got down in front of her again.

"I don't know" Stella whispered.

"Wrong answer" Alaric hissed and pressed the vervain to her cheek. Stella cried out in pain as the bloom burned into her skin. She tried to shift away from him but he gripped her face and held it tight in place.

Stella cried out even louder and felt tears stream down her face. Alaric stood up and stepped away from her. "Will you rethink your answer now?" he said and looked down at her.

"I really don't know. I thought I would die as soon as Klaus burnt up" she said weakly and slumped against the cold stone wall.

"So that must mean that he is still somewhere out there" Alaric murmured to himself. He swiftly withdraw something from his pocket and bent down again. "Then tell me what your brothers plan. I bet they want to kill me."

"I wouldn't know" Stella said quietly and closed her eyes as she felt her cheek heal slowly.

"You're lying" he growled and slammed the wooden pencil into her upper arm. Stella cried out at the sudden pain. Alaric smirked and left the pencil in her arm, looking at her. "What are your brothers planning?" he asked in a dangerous whisper.

"They didn't plan anything" she said with a pained expression. "At least up till now. Why did you kidnap me?"

"Because I want to kill you. And to lure your brothers here and finish them off too" Alaric said and put a hand under her chin, holding her head up. "I know they will be here eventually" he said and with another evil smirk he stabbed her in the stomach with a small stake, leaving it there.

Stella screamed in pain and wasn't even able to move anymore. She watched Alaric leave the cave she was in and she let her eyes fall close. Her thoughts drifted away and she felt her consciousness slip away slowly.

* * *

><p><em>It was late at night and she couldn't sleep. She noticed she was still very young but was aware of all her surroundings. Her bedroom door opened and her father strode in. <em>

_"Little angel, why won't you sleep?" he sat down beside her bed in the rocking chair and put her on his lap. He rocked her slowly and started to sing the song to her, her mother used to sing._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Stella" someone whispered and her whole body started to shake. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Sage. He was softly shaking her shoulders.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked as she opened her eyes.

Stella nodded as she was still too weak to speak. Behind Sage she heard Stefan take a breath of relief. Damon stepped in too and urged Sage. "Hurry up, we need to leave!"

Sage turned back to Stella. "I'm going to pull out the stake now" he said and swiftly released her stomach from the wood. Stella screamed as more blood gushed out of her wound and she felt herself slump over, causing the cuffs to cut even deeper into her flesh. More tears streamed down her face and she sobbed into Sage's arms as he was holding her.

Sage was feeling terrible for causing her even more pain than she was already in. He quickly pulled out the pencil and winced as Stella cried even more. He and Stefan quickly worked on the handcuffs and as soon as she was free, Sage picked her up in his arms.

As they were on their way to the exit of the crypt, Damon cursed in front of them.

"Shit. He's coming back" he turned to Sage. "Get her out the way!" he called and motioned towards Stella.

Sage looked around and placed Stella down again, sitting her half-up. Her eyes were closed but she heard what was going on. She needed blood and fast, she knew that.

Suddenly, the door bolted open and Alaric growled, throwing Stefan out the way, who felt crumbling down the opposite wall. Stella opened her eyes at the commotion and saw Sage and Damon circling around Alaric.

"Good to have you all here. Then I can finish what I plan" he said in a low growl, producing a stake from his back pocket. Damon and Sage exchanged a look and suddenly, Damon lunged for Alaric's throat while Sage advanced him from behind. They managed to tackle him to the ground before Alaric got the upper hand and threw them off, putting the stake to Sage's throat.

"Let's start with you, little prick" he hissed and wanted to push the stake down when suddenly Stefan came up from behind and hit him over the head with a large stone. Alaric's figure crumbled down and he laid there, not moving. Stefan, Damon and Sage were panting heavily.

"He's out, let's get the hell out of here" Damon said and helped Sage up, who walked over and picked up Stella into his arms. They walked out, and got into Damon's car, Sage was holding Stella on his lap the whole drive back. When they reached the Boarding House, Sage brought Stella down at the couch and Stefan went to bring her some blood bags.

Damon poured them drinks and handed one to Sage and one to Stefan as he returned. Stella drank the three blood bags greedily and rested back on the pillows to let her wounds heal.

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked the three men.

"As soon as Stefan was up again, he said only Alaric could have taken you and then Sage stopped by. I figured he would be that macabre as to bring you where he had planned to die not so long ago" Damon said and took a big gulp of his drink.

"Speaking of, how could he be so strong? He was able to fight us all three off for quite an amount of time" Stefan wondered as he too sipped his drink and looked between Damon and Sage. Damon just shrugged but Sage frowned.

He took a seat beside Stella who put her feet onto his lap. "It has to do something with him being transformed by a witch and not only turned by another vampire. He is as powerful as Klaus was, maybe more powerful as he was able to kill him" he stated and downed his drink.

Sage was stroking Stella's legs and she smiled with her eyes still closed. All the time, Damon was staring daggers at Sage and his sister being so intimate again. Stefan saw that and nudged him, so Damon would look away. "What you say about some sleep, sis? You should get back on your feet soon." Damon said and stepped closer, stroking her hair.

"You're right" Stella said and yawned. She got up and Damon helped her towards the staircase. Stella stopped and turned around, smiling at Sage. "Thanks for helping me rescue. Good night and I'll call you tomorrow."

Sage smiled and waved before watching Stella and Damon vanish upstairs.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stella reached her room and Damon helped Stella out of her ripped and dirty clothes. He went into the bathroom and brought back a damp bath cloth and softly wiped the dried blood off her face. Then he tucked her into bed and sat down beside her.<p>

"Sleep tight, little princess" he whispered and stroked her hair with a smile.

"Thanks for saving me, Damon" Stella whispered back and closed her eyes.

Damon smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "I'll always be there to save you."

He slowly stood up with a smile to let her have some sleep.

"Damon?" she called out faintly. He stopped and waited for her to continue. "Why don't you like Sage?"

Damon sighed and sat back down again. "It's not that I don't like him. I just think he has too much baggage for you. After all you've been through with Klaus, you deserrve someone who's easier to handle" he said softly but as he looked up, he saw that she had her eyes closed and that her breathing was even. He smiled and slowly left the room.

A few hours later Stella woke, she couldn't sleep anymore. She shoved the covers away and put her feet on the wooden floor. She slowly made her way to the door and when she opened it, she saw light emerging from the living room downstairs and low voices coming up to her.

Stella made her way quietly downstairs but stopped as she heard her brothers talk about her.

"What's your problem with Stella getting back together with Sage?" she heard Stefan say. They were standing in front of the fireplace and Stella inched closer to hear better, but decided to stay undetected.

"Didn't you see how broken she was after he left last time? How can we be sure he won't do that again?" Damon's answer made Stella frown, whilst Stefan's reply brought a smile up on her lips.

"Stella's grown up. You can not take that decision for her. And she will hate you if you do."

"Stefan, you don't see what I mean. You know Sage just as well as I do. You know what baggage he carries around. And I can't bear seeing Stella that heart-broken."

Stefan snorted. "Oh and Stella is baggage-free? Don't get me wrong but she is pretty messed up from her past with Kaus, so I really don't see your problem."

Damon sighed and Stella had to stop herself from snorting like Stefan did. "Sage has a past with Katherine. And you know what a past with Katherine does to you. You of all people, should know. How's it working with Elena?" he asked and Stella could practically hear his smirk.

"We're working on it" Stefan replied stiffly. "But don't change the subject here. Just let Stella do her own decisions, trust me on that one. Stella isn't the little girl you used to know anymore. She can take care of herself."

Stella smiled at how Stefan was defending her case. The smile vanished though at Damon's next words. "Trust _me_ on that one. I will end things between Stella and Sage, and I will do it subtly. She won't see it, promise me."

Stella had heard enough. She quickly but quietly made her way back upstairs and into her room, closing the door and falling back into bed.

* * *

><p>The next day Stella stood up and got out of the house before her brothers were awake. She made her way to town centre and into the coffee shop. She ordered a coffee and sat down at one of the tables at thr window, keeping her oversized sunglasses on. Suddenly, without any intention to do so, she overheard a conversation from one of the tables in the far corner.<p>

"What do you want, Matt? I'm normally not the type to get up that early" the girl said, and her voice sounded an aweful lot like Elena's. Slowly, Stella peeked over her shoulder and saw Elena sitting with Matt at the table. She didn't mean to listen in but Matt's words made her listen even closer.

"I know, but I needed your help, so put up with it" he practically snapped, which was very strange for Matt.

Elena sighed and sipped her coffee. "Then get it over with, I have some things to do today. Might as well use the day now" which was too a very strange thing for Elena to say.

"Behave yourself, Katherine" Matt snapped and Stella nearly choked on her coffee. This explained Elena's strange choice of words. It wasn't Elena it was her hateful enemy Katherine Pierce.

"What makes you talk to me like this?" she hissed. "You know I could rip you into pieces right here, right now."

Matt chuckled. "You think so, maybe, but time will teach you differently. There is a thing I need you to do for me..."

Stella couldn't listen anymore and stood up, leaving the coffee shop. She drove home at neck-breaking speed and stumbled into the kitchen where her brothers were having coffee.

"Wow what happened to you?" Stefan asked as he looked up from the papers.

Forgotten were the words from last night as Stella looked at her brothers. "We have a problem. Katherine is back."

She got the reaction she was expecting. Damon growled and Stefan rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Listen, this is not the only problem. I saw her at the coffee shop today with Matt. And from the way they were talking, I have a bad feeling."

"What feeling? Spill it, sis" Damon said.

"I think Klaus is in Matt's body."

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? Please tell me by reviewing, I hope you liked it! Your reviews make my day!<strong>

**xoxo - Lalapaya**


	16. Some secrets are better left in the dark

**Okay people, here is a new chapter! I hope you like it was much as I do and you take your time to review! Enjoy!**

**I own nothing except my OCs.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I'm back, sound and safe. My brothers and Sage came and bailed me out of Alaric's death trap._

_Still, we're worrying he might attack again. And there is still the opportunity of Klaus being alive, and I think he is using Matt's body. What to do? Confront him?_

_Anyway, being together with Sage again does a lot good to me. He's like the part I've been missing all those years. He's so sweet and he genuinely cares about me. That's why Damon's behavior toward him bewilders me even more..._

* * *

><p>Stefan was waiting for Damon to join him in the living room for their research. He had papers and diaries spread out before him on the dining table, mostly family heritage and was going through some of his father's diaries. They needed to come up with some plan for killing Alaric before he would hurt Stella again. And there was the possibility for Klaus still being around.<p>

"Alright so where do we start? From the very beginning or what?" Damon asked as he sat down next to his brother, occasionally sipping his glass of blood.

Stefan sighed. "I don't know" he said and rubbed his forehead. "It's a lot, you know. Father kept a tight record. Let's just browse through his diaries at first, you'll never know, it might be something useful in there."

Damon reached over the table and picked up a diary. "1839" he read out. "Woah this is very old, Stef you weren't even thought of then" he chuckled.

Stefan looked at his brother. "Very funny" he said and picked up a diary from 1854. "Hey this is from the year Stella was born" he said and watched as some folded papers fell out of it. "Could you pick that up?" he asked his brother as the papers were floating down next to him.

Damon reached down and picked up the papers that lay on the floor. "Hold up why are there signatures here?" he further inspected the papers and frowned at what he found. "Oh no, this is not happening."

"What is it?" Stefan asked his brother and looked up from the diary. "What's wrong?"

"Stella... She's.. she's not a Salvatore" he said and blinked his eyes making sure what he was reading was the truth. "Have a look" he said as he passed the papers to Stefan.

"What you mean, she's not a Salvatore?" Stefan asked and took the papers from Damon. His eyes widened as he scanned the document. He ran a hand through his hair. "She's been adopted?" he asked, not believing what it said. "Is this genuine?"

"Yeah there's Guiseppe's signature" he pointed out. "Oh jesus this is bad, hide it or burn it or something she can't find this out" he said. "She won't be able to deal with this, Stefan."

Stefan took a deep breath. "You're right, we can't tell her. Put it back to the bottom of the box. We can't destroy an official document but be sure to hide it underneath the other papers."

"You got it" he said and put it at the bottom of the box, concealing it with some of the diaries they had gone through. "I don't even want to look at this stuff after that discovery of Guisppe's dark secrets."

"But how is this even possible? We were a lot older when Stella was born. Or came to us" Stefan corrected himself. "How come we don't remember that part?"

"I don't know maybe he was more involved in the supernatural world than we anticipated. Witch maybe?"

"I don't know. I have this bad feeling that there is a lot more to it. It couldn't have been compulsion, could it? We would have remembered it then when we turned" Stefan was more talking to himself now. "I just can't come across with the idea that father, who hated all the supernatural being that much, might have worked with one. He killed us, just for helping a vampire."

"I don't know what happened but the important thing is that Stella doesn't figure this out. I know Guiseppe was a father to you Stefan but never to me, this just makes me hate him more."

Stefan bit his lip. "And he was even more a father to Stella" he said and looked at his brother. "We can't tell anyone, she can't know."

"Let's put this stuff back before she comes home" Damon said and started packing the diaries back.

Stefan nodded and helped his brother put away the diaries. "Let's put it up in the attic, she never goes up there."

"Yeah who can blame her" he picked up the box and placed it in Stefan's arms before picking up another box himself and started the trek to the attic.

Stefan followed his brother upstairs. After putting the boxes in a dusty corner, they descended the stairs again. Back in the living room, he turned to his brother. "Let's never talk about this again. Stella is our sister, no matter what."

"She's our sister nothing will change that. We can't act on some stupid piece of paper. It's too long ago for me to care."

"You're right, let's just forget about that" Stefan said and grabbed his keys. "I'm running over to Elena's to see how she's doing."

Damon nodded. "And I'm drinking, the Grill needs me" he smirked.

* * *

><p>Stella walked into the Grill and headed for the bar. She spotted her brother and took a seat beside him. "What's with the face?" she asked him and looked at him from the side before ordering herself a drink.<p>

He was lost in thought, then he suddenly noticed Stella beside him. "Hmm? Oh nothing just Stefan and Elena making me sick as per usual. What put you in a happy vibe?"

Stella smiled at her brother sympathetically. Stefan and Elena getting together again was bothering him more than he would let on. "I'm just having a good day" she shrugged and sipped her drink. "You should try that."

"Very funny, almost as funny as Stefan" he took a sip of his drink. "Where's your useless boyfriend?" he smirked wanting to get on her nerves.

Stella rolled her eyes at him. "You're annoying. Why won't you tell me what's your problem with Sage? He was your friend first. Don't tell me your jealous" she smirked back at him.

"Notice the tense Stella. Was. Since he left you like that I have no respect for him, I don't like people hurting those I love."

"I appreciate your concern, Damon. But don't you think it's time I make my own decisions? I'm not the little girl anymore" she said softly, putting a hand on his forearm.

He looked at his sister. "I don't want you to make the same mistakes like I have. You deserve so much better."

Stella rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. "I know. But everyone has to make mistakes, you know. Otherwise we won't learn anything."

He sighed deeply. "Okay Stella. I'm just warning you that's all. Now what are we drinking?"

Stella smiled at Damon. "You decide, I trust your taste."

He ordered some wine for a change. "Only because I'm a gentleman" he said and poured her a glass.

Stella smiled and sipped the wine. "It's good, you really know your way with alcohol, big brother."

"Of course I do, over a century's worth of practice my dear sister" he slowly sipped his wine not being able to stop thinking about what he and Stefan had discovered.

"What's bothering you? Something's on your mind, I can see it" she said and sipped her wine too. "Just tell me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Stella. Don't play mind games" he swallowed the contents of his glass.

"Damon, you've never been the best liar. What's wrong? Is it about me that you won't tell me?" she asked and turned on her bar stool to face him completely.

"Of course not it's about Elena that's why" he wagged his eyebrows. He didn't want her to know anything.

"You and women" she said with a smile and poured them another glass. She felt he wasn't telling her everything but she decided not to press on it as he seemed to be very tense about it.

"Yes don't get me started on you and your choice in men" he smirked and sipped from his glass.

Stella rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yes, let's skip that topic. I wanted to ask you about something I need your help with."

Damon raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Yes? What do you need?"

"So I told you about my suspicion with Matt, right?" she waited for him to nod then continued. "What you suggest to do? Should I confront him? Or just stay put for now and see what happens?"

"Dont confront him. See how he plays his game. If it's him which I'm sure it is.. well we don't want Klaus vengeful so let's just play dumb for now."

Stella nodded. "I was thinking that too. I'm just afraid he's plotting something with Katherine and I really don't want to find out what."

"Why don't you ask Sage to find out if Katherine's heard from Klaus?" he suggested with a shrug.

Stella sobered. "Why should Sage still have contact with Katherine?" she asked, keeping her voice emotionfree.

"Oh comon it's highly likely he still does, Stella. Ask him to use his playboy charm" Damon said and sipped from his glass. He meant every word to Stefan. He would subtly break them up.

"I don't want him to have any contact to her. So stop it. We'll find out another way" she said stiffly and sipped her drink.

"Alright Stella I don't want to upset you but be careful, check his phone or something atleast. Anyway before I anger you I better be off" he said finishing his drink and standing up.

* * *

><p>Stella made her way to Sage's appartement. Damon's words were still echoing in her ears. She bit her lip as she rang his doorbell and waited for him to open.<p>

Sage walked towards his door as he heard the bell go off. "Hey babe" he smiled as he saw Stella and pecked her lips quickly.

"Hey" she said and stepped in. "How are you? I never had time to thank you for saving me last time."

"No need to thank me Stella I will always do that. I'm good how are you though?"

"I'm okay. I just had a funny conversation with Damon. So I have this suspicion that Klaus is still alive, right? And I have the feeling he is plotting something with Katherine. And Damon had this funny thought that you should charm Katherine into telling what's going on" she said and tried to let it sound funny and carefree.

He frowned. "Klaus alive? Katherine? Stella.. that's a very bad idea" he searched her face.

"That's what I told Damon" she said and took a seat on his couch. "I told him that you don't have any contact to her anymore."

As he took a seat beside her his eyes widened. "Uhh yeah I don't. Like I said me and Katherine have nothing to say to one another."

Stella raised an eyebrow. "Well that was quick. Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked him.

He turned to look at her. "I have nothing to hide Stella" he frowned. "What? Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I do" she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "But Damon made me think. I don't know what his problem is but he's not too happy about us being together."

Sage took Stella's hand in his. "I'm starting to get tired of Damon. Our relationship has nothing to do with him, I think he needs to start minding his own business."

She looked up into his eyes. "I know. But please don't start fighting. I can't have that happening again. Choosing between my brothers and my love is just unbearable."

"I won't ever do that to you" he said and pulled her into his arms. "Are you really okay?"

She snuggled into his arms. "No" she shook her head. "Damon is keeping something else from me and I feel like it's something grave" she said and felt tears build up in her eyes.

"Shhh its okay" he hugged her close and smoothed his hand over her hair. "Damon is just probably in one of his moods."

Stella nodded and sniffed. Then she thought of something that would brighten the mood. "Would you come back to the Boarding House with me? My brothers are out so we would be alone. There's something I want to show you."

He smiled at her. "Yes of course. What do you want to show me?" he queried.

"It's a suprise" she said and managed a small smile. She took his hand and they made their way towards her home. "It's something that always brightens my mood to look at."

* * *

><p><em>It's been three weeks since Damon had shipped out and she was missing him like crazy. She made her way up the attic where she knew her father kept all the family memories. She wiped her nose on her dress, she was sure to be scolded about that later, and proceeded to the dark corner with the large boxes and pulled them open, sitting down on the dusty floor. She pulled out the big leather bound book and opened a page, gazing down at her mother's laughing face, Damon and Stefan at each of her hand. She smiled through the curtain of tears that started to build in her eyes.<em>

* * *

><p>He linked his fingers with hers as they walked and smiled. "Okay. In that case I can't wait to see."<p>

As they reached the house she pulled him upstairs. "I guess they put it in the attic."

He laughed. "Okay then let's go find it" he said and walked up into the attic with her.

"Okay if you were an old photo album, where would you hide?" she asked and started to raide the room to find the dusty old books.

"Hmm difficult question" he laughed. "Hmm maybe in a cupboard or a box" he shrugged.

"You could make yourself useful you know? It's a big red leather bound album with 'Salvatore' on it" she said and looked at him over her shoulder. "There are pictures of my mother inside which tend to sooth me when I'm angry or sad. And I want this to share with you."

He gave her a wide smile. "Okay let's start looking" he said and scanned the room and looked through some scattered books. "Not here" he said and found a box. "Stella theres a lot of leather bound ones over here" he called.

"You check those, over here are some as well" she called back, her voice muffled as she poked her head into an old wardrobe.

"Okay" he said and pulled out some of the books, but nothing matched Stella's criteria. "There's nothing he- Woah what is this?" he frowned and picked up some papers.

"Found it?" she asked and strode over as she hadn't had any luck herself. "What's that?" she frowned at the papers he was holding.

He shrugged. "I have no idea, but these are all journals" he said and placed the papers back. "I probably shouldn't scratch."

"Let me have a look" she said and they swapped places seeing her father's diaries. She picked up the papers and frowned as she shuffled through them. "They are mostly warnings about vampires. They must be from around 1864" she said but then one document caught her eye.

"Comon let's go look somewhere else" he said but noticed she kept looking at the papers. "What is it?"

Stella didn't answer right away but her frown was getting deeper. As she was through, she slowly slid to floor, not bothering about getting dirty. She still had the papers in her hands and stared ahead from her. "Oh my god" she breathed out.

Sage took a step towards her. "Stella? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

Stella slowly looked up at him. She swallowed hard before answering. "It says I'm adopted."

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is! What you say? Please take your time and review.<strong>

**As always, I want to thank my one and only Russel the love Muscle for his help and inspiration. Wouldn't be the same without you babe ;)**

**Youre reviews make my day.**

**xoxo - Lalapaya**


	17. About lineage and a curse

**Hey people! Here's yet another new chapter, I don't know how I do it, but really this new plot makes the ideas flow :D**

**Enjoy and please take your time to review!**

**I don't own anything except my OCs.**

* * *

><p>He sat down beside her. "What? How is that possible?" he glanced at the paper. "Oh.. maybe it's wrong."<p>

"But this is my father's signature. And it says he took me in _after_ my mother died" she looked at the papers again. "This is not possible. Damon or Stefan never told me. And they are bound to know it, they were a lot older than me."

"Stella I'm so sorry maybe this is a big misunderstanding. You should ask Damon or Stefan about it, but this is so strange you look like them.."

Stella shook her head as tears start to well up in her eyes. "How can that be? How come they never told me that?" she let the papers scatter to the floor as she put her head in her hands and let the tears flow down her face.

"Stella don't cry" he pulled her into his arms again. "We will figure this out okay I promise."

Stella sobbed quietly and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm just really confused right now."

"Try not think about it okay, let's do something you wanna do to get your mind off all this drama" he rubbed her back softly.

"But I really want to know if this is true. I need to confront my brothers about this" just as she said that, she heard the front door opening. "I'm going to do that, right now" she said and stood up, wiping her face and gathering the papers.

Sage tried to hold her back, but she brushed him off. He ran down into the foyer after her. "Stella wait.. don't you're going to make yourself more upset."

Damon watched as Stella stormed into his view. "What's going on here?" he looked between the two.

Stella approached Damon just as Stefan entered too. "Good. Now you're both here. What is this about?" she asked and waved the adoption papers.

Stefan looked at Stella and she had obviously been crying. He caught a glimpse of the papers she was holding. He glanced at Damon quickly before biting his lip anxiously.

"What is that?" Damon asked gesturing to the papers. He was a little bit tipsy this wasn't the right time for family confrontations.

"These are adoption papers. And mine, by the look of it. Do you two happen to know any about this?" she asked and looked between her brothers.

Stefan shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Stella...this is complicated..." he looked at his brother for support.

Damon turned to Stefan. "Jesus Stefan how stupid are you?" he sighed. "Forget about those papers Stella they mean nothing."

"You two know about this?" Sage asked completely shocked.

"Shut up" Damon said.

Stella glared at Damon. "So you did know about them?" she asked and crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me I am adopted?"

Stefan wanted to say something but decided against it.

"We only found it today, and that's the truth Stella. It means nothing. You're still our sister."

Stella looked at him. "You don't know how that feels. I don't know who my parents were and yes, I do see you still as my brothers but who am I?" she asked in a whisper, this was getting over her head too quick.

Stefan sighed. "Stella don't think that way. You're still a Salvatore."

"I'm sorry, Stella I don't know what to say to you. I never knew about this and neither did Stefan" he took a step towards her.

Stella dropped her head. "What am I supposed to do now?" she said quietly.

"You don't do anything we are your family Stella. Always" he said pulling her into a tight hug.

Stella hugged him back before pulling back. "I need some time...to think" she said and grabbed her purse, leaving the three of them standing.

Sage wanted to run after her but he was held back by Damon.

"Let her go."

* * *

><p>Stella was downing her third or fourth drink, she hadn't really kept track. As her next one arrived, she already felt a little tipsy.<p>

"Slow down there Salvatore, what's troubling you" Matt questioned as he came on duty at the bar.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said with difficulties, sipping her drink, not even thinking about who was standing in front of her.

He took her empty glass and filled it. "If it's that bad you're going to need something stronger."

"Yes it is that bad" she slurred. "I just lost my heritage" she splurted out before she knew what she was saying.

"Your heritage?" he frowned. "What do you mean by that?" he asked and it clicked in his head. How did she know that, he wondered.

"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone" she said and shook her head quickly. If she would get drunk anymore she would tell him everything.

"I'll keep it to myself but if you don't want to talk its all good. Another drink or shall I call someone to fetch you?" he smirked knowing what her answer would be.

Stella looked at him. "I'll take the drink. I don't want to see either of my brothers right now" she said and gladly took the glass he was handing her. "They knew all about it" she exclaimed as she had a sip of the strong liquid.

"Whatever it is I'm sorry, you seem to be pretty beat up about it" he looked at her. This was all playing into his hands.

"You would be too if you just found out everything in your life has been a lie. I can't believe I'm no Salvatore at all" she said more to herself, not even realising he was able to hear her.

"You're not a Salvatore? What happened?" he asked as he was incredibly curious now.

"I'm adopted. And apparently my brothers found out before me and didn't plan on telling me in any way" she said, gulped down her drink and rested her head on her hands.

"Oh no. That's got to suck. I'm so sorry, if you need a friend or a shoulder to lean on I'm here" he smiled at her.

"Just talking alone helps a lot, thank you Matt" she said softly, feeling the effect of the alcohol very present now. "I'll take another drink and then head out. Please don't call my brothers or Sage."

"No worries I'll be sure not to" he grinned to himself and made her a nice strong drink.

Stella finished her drink a little to quick and when she stood up, she landed flat on her face. "It would indeed be very nice of you to help me out of here" she said before a fit of giggles hit her.

Matt quickly jumped over the bar and picked her up. "You're so drunk" he laughed and put her in his truck. "Is my place okay?"

"Yeah, whatever you say" she mumbled before falling asleep in the passenger's seat.

Matt smirked as he reached his home and lay her in his bed, she was out like a light. This was his perfect opportunity. He inserted a needle into his arm and drew out his blood before injecting it into her. She would have no idea.

* * *

><p>Stella woke the next morning, her head throbbing. She sat up with a groan, and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room and panicked for a second. "Holy shit, where am I?" she said to herself.<p>

Matt lay next to her and smirked on the inside. He loved this kind of thing especially since he wasn't Matt. "Good morning."

Stella let out a surprised yelp. "Matt?" she hadn't even seen him. She huried out of bed noticing she wasn't wearing anything except her underwear. "Oh god, what happened last night? And where are my clothes?"

"Oh your clothes? Yeah umm about that.." he quickly lied. He loved when drama came together. "You don't remember do you?"

Stella glared at him. "Don't, Matt. I thought you were a good guy. Just tell me. Where are they?" she asked and took the bed sheets to cover herself up. Then it hit her. "Did we sleep together?" she asked in a shocked voice.

He simply nodded shortly even though it was a lie. "I'm sorry Stella, I guess we shouldn't have" he trailed off.

"Oh god" Stella said and ran a hand through her hair. She turned away. "I cheated on Sage, how will I ever explain that" she turned back. "How could you have taken advantage of me when I was that drunk?"

"I- I didn't it was you too. Look I'm sorry I like you it was hard for me to resist you I thought you and Sage are broken up" he frowned.

Stella shook her head. "Just tell me where my clothes are" she said weakly. "I need to get home."

Matt gathered her clothes at the foot of the bed and handed it to her. "Can I do anything for you?"

"No" she snapped and took the clothes from him. "You've done enough" she said and stalked off towards the bathroom.

Matt quickly left the room and smiled widely. He was a genius. It wouldn't be long till the full moon and Stella would be on the prowl for a murder victim. Her real lineage would come out in her.

Stella got dressed quickly and quit the bathroom running into Matt in front of the door. "I'm leaving now" she said and saw her purse on the counter, grabbing it.

"I'm sorry again, Stella" he said and smiled as she barged out the door.

Stella made her way to the Boarding House, fearing the encounter with Sage. She entered and it was silent. She was glad and made her way upstairs to shower.

* * *

><p>Katherine walked up the steps to the Gilbert home, bored with her task and pissed that she needed to help Klaus again. But she was glad to cause drama so she decided to get through with it. She rang the doorbell and waited for Jeremy to open.<p>

Jeremy rubbed his eyes as he answered the door. "Why are you ringing the bell Ele- ugh no not you" he moaned.

"Don't be so happy to see me" she said with a smirk and stepped closer. "Follow me" she said and looked into his eyes.

Once he looked into her eyes, he felt like he was on a cloud and reluctantly followed her.

"So you know Stella Salvatore, right?" she asked him casually as they walked towards town square and she hooked her arm with his.

"Yeah what about her?" He really didn't know what Katherine was up to but who cares, he thought.

"I need you to follow her tonight. It's a full moon and she'll be vulnerable when she comes back from her boyfriend. Follow her and make a move on her. And if that doesn't work, attack her and don't stop" she said and looked directly into his eyes, her pupils dilating. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand" he said and nodded at Katherine. He knew what he had to do, he just had to wait for now.

"Good boy" she smiled and pecked his cheek quickly. "Stay put, she will come this way" with that words, she vanished.

* * *

><p>Stella made her way to Sage's appartement, she was tense about their encounter. She had felt on edge the whole day and she didn't know why but she had to tell him about her night out.<p>

Sage had given up, Stella had ignored all his calls and texts. God knew where she was.

Stella slowly walked up the steps and wanted to knock just as the door was pulled open. "Hey stranger" she said with an apologetic grin.

"Stella? Where were you? I've been looking all over for you" he said tiredly.

"I'm sorry. I had a lot to think about" she said and fidgeted with her hands. "May I come in? I have something to tell you."

He nodded and stepped to the side to let her in, once she was in he closed the door behind her.

"You may want to sit down" she said and as they were seated, she took a deep breath. "The night I found out I was adopted, I ended up at the Grill. And I got really drunk" she said and paused. This was more difficult than she had it expected to be.

"Okay.. You got drunk that's understandable you were upset I'm sure you still are."

Stella nodded. "And I do have some leaks of this night but the end of the equation is...I passed out, Matt took me home and we ended up having sex" she got out in a rush and waited for his outburst.

He sat still and stared at her. "Matt.. why?" he asked softly.

"I don't know" she snapped. She didn't know why but she was feeling really annoyed that she needed to justify herself. "I made a mistake. And I'm here to make up."

"Make up? You think I'd just forgive you for fucking someone else?" he shouted. He stood up abruptly and hit the coffee table over angrily.

Stella stood up herself. "Why are you so angry?" she shouted back at him. "It was a drunken mistake. Don't tell me you never made a mistake before" she practically growled at him.

"I never cheated on you Stella not ever. I'm done with you I don't want anything to do with you" he turned around and moved through his apartment looking for his keys.

"Fine. Be stupid and childish" she said and grabbed her purse. "But don't come running back when you're lonely" she snapped and left the appartement, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Jeremy looked up from his spot on the bench as Stella walked past him. He got up quickly and pulled her back. "Hey Stella" he smiled even though he didn't personally know her.<p>

Stella looked at him. "Jeremy? You're Elena's brother, right? What do you want?" she asked, knowing she sounded rude but frankly, she didn't care. She was fuming over Sage's stupid reaction.

"Oh I'm just here to do this" he said and suddenly attacked her pushing her backwards.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked as she staggered back. She glared at him. "Stop it, you're human, you don't want me hurting you" she growled.

"But I do" he pushed her to the ground with force. "Bitch."

Stella jumped back to her feet and stumped at him, knocking him to the ground. "This was a mistake, you useless brat" she said and slammed his head to the ground.

Matt lurked between the trees and saw how Stella bashed Jeremy's head against the concrete. Poor kid, he thought then shrugged.

Stella didn't even think what she was doing but she was still hitting his head to ground until she smelled his blood dripping out from under him. He wasn't moving anymore and she stood up, shaking, realising what she had done.

Matt retreated and left Stella there under the moonlight. He was certain it would happen.

Stella looked up as the moonlight hit her face. All of a sudden, she felt a tearing pain inside her and let out a cry as she dropped to her knees next to Jeremy's prone body.

She felt as if every single bone in her body was about to break...

* * *

><p><em>She was in some kind of town square, even though everything looked old. There were houses made out of wood and straw and the streets, so to say, were muddy and roughly made. She stopped next to the <em>

_well and glanced down. She was looking at herself even though she was wearing something entirely different. It was some kind of dress and her hair were plaided to her back. She felt out of place, so she did guess she was someone else._

_As she walked closer to the square, she saw that a commotion had built up. She stepped closer and saw a young man bending over a little boy's body. She heard herself gasp and hurried over. "Henrick?" she heard her own unfamiliar voice say. "What happened, Niklaus?" she asked the man next to her. Suddenly, an older woman approached alongside with a blond haired girl and two young men._

_"Henrick!" she cried and fell to her knees beside them. "What happened, Niklaus?"_

_Niklaus looked down onto his brother in shame. "It was an accident, mother. We were out in the woods and...the wolves caught him" he said and his voice dropped._

_Esther looked up and her eyes met Stella's. "You know you were forbid to go to the woods" she was talking to Niklaus, but her gaze never left Stella's. "I know, mother, I am sorry" Niklaus cried._

_"But we were just playing, we didn't mean any harm!"_

_The scene shifted and Stella found herself in front of one of the houses. There was light in one as it was already dark outside. She heard voices inside and stepped closer to listen in._

_"We need to do something. I can't let this _accident_ as they called it leave unatoned" Esther voice said._

_"What do you plan, Esther?" another woman's voice said quietly._

_"I'm going to help my children defend for themselves. I am going to turn them and my husband into vampires."_

_"You can't do that!" the other woman cried. "They will be abnormal creatures, raiding the earth and bringing pain and destruction with them!"_

_"This is all the fault of Anastasia and her clan. If it wasn't for Niklaus hideous infatuation with her, he would have never put up with the wolves and Henrick wouldn't have been killed!"_

_"Then do something else, Esther. Don't let your children become monsters."_

_"I will. But I will to ensure that they will be able to be save."_

_The scene shifted again and Stella was now pretty sure she was that Anastasia Esther had been talking about. When the night came clear again, she got a view of the big bright full moon over her head, she was lying at a wood clearing, unable to move._

_"Esther, let me go" she heard her own terrified voice cry out._

_"I am sorry, Anastasia. But I need to do this."_

_Stella looked beside her and saw Elena, or who it should be, Tatia in this times. _

_"I am going to put a curse on you and all your ancestors so that something like that will never ever happen again" Esther said and walked over to Anastasia and grabbed her by the shoulders. Some liquid was forced down her throat and Anastasia choked, but swallowed eventually. It tasted of iron and strangely of power._

_"What are you doing now, mother?" a male voice asked and she knew some way it was Finn's._

_"I fed her some of Niklaus' blood for now. Then I am going to put the spell on her that neither she or any of her female descendants are able to fulfill their werewolf part. And it will be tied to Niklaus' blood as I banned his werewolf side too" she explained and went back to the fireplace, and started to mutter some ancient language's words._

_Stella felt the pain erupting in her and the tearing feeling again. She screamed in pain, causing Esther to recite the spell even louder. When she felt her bones break again, everything went black._

* * *

><p>Stella came back to reality and looked down on her, seeing her transformed fully. She let out a howl and started for the woods.<p>

When the sun came up, she stepped out the woods, covered in mud and leaves. She approached the mansion and knocked, knowing he would be home.

As he opened the door, he was startled for a moment then smiled.

"Let me in. We need to talk, Matt."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo here's the new development! Explanations will followe next chapter! So stay put :D<strong>

**Your reviews make my day!**

**xoxo - Lalapaya**


	18. Answers and even more questions

**Hey people! Here's the newest chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything except my OCs**_._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_last night, something very strange happened. I felt on edge for the whole day. The smallest problem would cause me to get angry, and I didn't know why. I went to Sage to tell him about my unfaithfulness and we ended up fighting, and breaking up. I left his apartment in a rush, running into Jeremy._

_The poor kid, he attacked me without any reason and in the end, I killed him. I felt so bad in that moment, because I didn't even know what had happened to me. But I had no time to think things through. I felt the moonlight on my face and started to transform...yes, transform! I turned into a werewolf. But counting how I am still a vampire, this technically makes me a hybrid. A thought that makes me shudder. I need some answers._

* * *

><p>Stella shivered slightly still standing in front of his door. "Let me in now, please" she urged. "You may have noticed I have nothing to wear."<p>

Klaus smirked as he opened the door and stepped aside to let Stella in. "Finally you arrived."

Stella rolled her eyes as she stepped over the doorstep. "Do you happen to have any women's clothes around here?" she asked as she turned to face him as he closed the door.

He shrugged. "I think so, a woman must have lived here before. The room is up the stairs. How did your transition go?" he smiled knowingly.

Stella decided to not say anything to that and walked up the stairs, searching for some clothes. She cleaned herself a bit and got on some clothes, which fitted. She returned back downstairs. "The woman living here must have been a slut" she exclaimed and looked down on herself.

"You look like a harlot" he emphasised as she walked down the stairs again. "So what do you want?"

"I want to know what happened. Why the hell did I turn into a werewolf last night?" she said and stepped closer.

He took a sip of his drink and sat down on the dining room chair. "Well...your ancestors were werewolves" he stated simply.

Stella swallowed and sat down opposite from him. "So what? I am a vampire, I can not turn into a werewolf."

"No. You're a hybrid Stella. Just like me and Tyler" he said. "Your ancestors lived here many years ago when my mother turned us into vampires."

Stella gaped at him. "You can't be serious" she said then remembered the dream she had while she turned. "Was my ancestress' name Anastasia by any chance?" she asked quietly.

"That's the one. Wait...how do you know her name?" he questioned.

"Oh god" she said and ran a hand through her hair. "I had a dream of her when I was transforming" she said flatly.

He smirked. "So how are you feeling? You know I'm so pleased you're a hybrid."

"How did you know about all this? How did you know it was me?" she asked and looked at him. "And I feel perfectly fine, thanks" she said sarcastically.

"You have that same anger in you as me and Tyler, I could sense it and I did research on you all those years ago before I took you away from the Salvatore's. I found out about the adoption."

"So you knew this all along" she said and rubbed her forehead. "How comes though that I transformed now? I've killed people before and I'm sure it once or twice happened on a full moon."

"You didn't have my blood in your system all the other times. The other night, when you were drunk..."

Stella's head jerked up. "Wait a second. Did you mean you gave me your blood when I spent the night here?" she shouted and stood up quickly and knocked over the chair in the process.

"Calm down love, and yes I did" he smiled widely and watched her intently as she flipped her lid and simply sipped his drink.

"You're unbelievable" she growled. "So we didn't even have sex that night" she said and glared at him.

He shrugged. "No I just thought it would be funny that you thought we did. You never learn from your mistakes Stella. You should be careful who you get drunk around."

"You sicken me" she said in a low voice. "I need to get out of here" she said and turned around to leave the house. "I have some mending to do."

"Goodluck with your toy boy, I'm sure he won't bite whatever you're going to feed him like I said Stella. You were better off with me."

Stella turned around. "All you did was use me for your sick and evil plans. How is that being better off?" she asked with venom in her voice. "I don't want to have anything to do with you" with that, she got out and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Stella opened the door to the Boarding House slowly. She was thinking of ways how to explain everything to Sage but she needed to talk to her brothers first. She entered and hoped to find at least one of them.<p>

Damon walked down the steps as fast as he could. He heard the door open and knew it was Stella. "Where were you?" he asked softly. He knew she must still have been mad. "Why are you dirty?"

"I had a rough night" she said weakly and went to pour herself a drink. "Two news I have for you. One, I now know for sure Klaus is using Matt's body, he revealed himself to me today."

Damon raised an eyebrow and followed her into the living room. "Okay and...what is the second one?"

"I found out about my heritage. I obviously descend from a blood line of werewolves. And apparently from the Original werewolves who were there around Klaus' times. He knew all of that ever since he took me away from you!" she said and downed her drink.

"Werewolves? Klaus knew?" he ran his hand through his hair. "Wait...What are you saying?"

"He gave me his blood when I spent my drunken night with him" she said tiredly. "And his blood was the key to break the curse his mother set on my ancestress ages ago. So last night I transformed" she said and looked up at him.

He stood still looking at her, completely shocked. "You're a hybrid? Stella...Are you okay?" he took a step towards her.

"What do you think?" she raised her voice and paced through the parlor. "Of course I'm not okay!" she threw her hands up in a helpless gesture.

Stefan came into view. "I heard some yelling, what's going on?" he asked with a frown.

Damon simply looked at his brother and looked down again. "Stella's a hybrid" he said and looked back at his sister. "Stella it's going to be okay."

"Klaus just did this to fulfill some sick plan of his" she said and looked between her brothers. "Plus my victim was Jeremy" she said and dropped her head. "I killed him."

Stefan drew in a sharp breath. "You're a hybrid? And you killed Elena's brother? God" he said and ran a hand through his hair.

"No" Damon shouted and threw his glass into the wall. "That bastard. What are we going to do now? He shook his head. Wait Klaus is in a human body" he looked at Stefan. "Come Stefan, me and you have a bone to pick with Klaus.

Stefan stood ready next to his brother, waiting for him to leave.

"Wait!" Stella called, "When he was able to have his own blood in this body, it means he is as powerful as he was in his own" Stella said. "Please be careful you two. He is bound to have witches' help."

"What do you want us to do. We will do anything for you Stella. I don't care about anything you told us tonight. You are our sister."

"And I want to stay your sister. So please don't do anything that could kill you" she said and stepped closer to Damon. "I love the two of you too much."

Stefan looked down at Stella. "This might be our only chance. He is bound to be weaker in a human body. Back then when he used Alaric's body, he wasn't as powerful, or was he?"

"We love you too and I know for a fact that he was weaker. I think that we need to get him in that Vervain chamber."

"Good idea. But we might need some help" Stefan said. "Let's ask Sage."

Stella snorted. "That I wouldn't do. In my fit of rage last night I might have pissed him off pretty bad."

Damon raised his eyebrow. "I'm almost completely sure he would still help no matter how you pissed him off."

"He said he was finished with me and never wanted to see me again" Stella said dryly. "He thinks I cheated on him."

Stefan sighed. "I'll call him anyway. I'm sure when he knows about this new developments he will be here in no time."

Sage just finished getting off the phone with Stefan, by the sounds of things Stella was in trouble he just didn't know what kind.

He made his way over to the boarding house and knocked before entering, it was like his second home.

Stella heard the door and saw Sage coming in. "Hey" she said carefully as he was in the living room.

Sage looked at Stella then turned his head to Stefan. "What's going on?"

Stefan looked at Sage. "Thanks for coming. We have a problem at hand. Klaus is still alive and he is using Matt Donovan's body."

Stella was not surprised but still hurt by Sage's neglecting behavior. She poured herself another drink and slumped down on the couch where Damon was sitting and watching.

"So what's the plan? We still can't kill him, so what are we going over there to do?" he asked and glanced at Stella and Damon.

Stefan glanced at his siblings too. "Damon and I planned on going there and give him a piece of our mind but Stella has worries" he said and nudged Stella to talk herself.

"He was able to give me his blood to break a curse that means he is stronger and more powerful than the time he was in Alaric's body" she said quickly and without looking at Sage.

"Well he's not that strong, but stronger than we expect. So some supplies and we will be all good I think" he decided to speak to Stefan only.

Stefan nodded. "You may want to know the reason why we decided to take action now. Stella, would you do the honors?"

Stella snorted. "I don't see why, he doesn't want to talk to me anyway."

Sage turned towards Stella. "You're right I don't want to and I want nothing to do with you after your.. philandering. I'm here because I want to be a bigger person and not leave you all in the cold and help you even though I know I'll never be liked in this family."

Stella jumped up and faced him. "I have news for you. I never slept with him, he just found it funny to let me think I did" she snapped. "When I was out cold because of the alcohol he injected me his blood which caused me to kill Jeremy Gilbert and turn into a freaking hybrid!" her voice had risen throughout her speech and she was sure it was still the effects of the full moon. But she didn't care at the moment.

Stefan watched Stella but didn't know what to say.

His face went blank. "Hybrid? So that's your bloodline...I called you and tested you, if you decided to spend the night with me none of this would have happened."

Stella growled. "You're behaving like a child. I wanted to get my head clear after that development and I got drunk and stumbled across Klaus. So now I'm a freak just like him and you're making me feel bad for this!" she said in an angry voice.

Stefan glanced at Damon not sure how to butt in at this point.

Damon stood up and placed an arm around his sister. "If you're not here to help, leave. She's been through enough."

Sage glared at him. "I'm here aren't I? Let's just go please."

Stella looked up into Sage's face and saw his resentment. She felt tears well up in her eyes and turned away. She wrapped her arms around Damon. "Just be careful, okay?" she whispered before letting go of him and leaving for the kitchen.

Stefan looked at Damon. "Okay we're working together on this, so call it a truce you two."

Damon brushed past Sage roughly. "No. He is a dick."

Sage walked out the door after him.

* * *

><p>Stella had talked to her brothers about what had happened and they had told them how Sage had returned straight home. She knocked on his door, hoping he would let her in now that she felt back to her senses.<p>

He was laying in bed when he heard the knocking, so he padded his way into the living room pulling open the door. "Stella" he said softly as if being hurt.

"Hey" she said softly fiddling with her hands. "How are you? I heard the meeting with Klaus was pretty rough" she said and looked up at him.

"It was okay. Come inside" he said and closed the door behind her. "Look I'm sorry about what happened to you. You didn't deserve that."

"You don't need to feel sorry. Apparently it was bound to happen some day. I had an interesting dream right before I turned" she shuddered remembering the pain she felt when transforming.

He nodded and sat down on the couch. "So are you okay then? Nothing wrong?"

"I felt quite strange during the full moon. Just like everything would piss me off. I guess that's why I got that loud when we spoke last night" she told him as she sat down herself.

"It's fine I guess I'm still mad though. I wish you would have just let me help you, I would have drank with you but we would have been safe in this apartment or the boarding house. Nothing can change that now though."

"I know I made a mistake" she said and looked down onto her hands. "And I wish I could take it back. Then we all wouldn't be in this situation."

"You weren't just some girl to me Stella. I love you, and it broke my heart last night to hear those words come out of your mouth. Whether it was the truth or not, I don't know."

"I know. And I'm so sorry" she said and felt herself tear up again. "I love you Sage. And it hurts me how Klaus is always able to draw us apart. I never been unfaithful to you, and I know you're still mad at me for abandoning you. But I want you to know the truth."

"I'm willing to give you another chance but I don't want to do this if things are going to be the same. If we're together I want to be there for you, not Klaus."

"I don't want anything to do with Klaus" she said and shook her head. "I just have to tell you everything before you decide to do anything. You deserve the whole truth" she said softly. "Klaus turned me into a hybrid on purpose, I'm sure" she said. "I just don't know what yet."

He studied her face. "Do you know why?"

"Uhm...no" she shook her head, biting her lip. She glanced at him quickly then sighed. She needed to tell him everything in order to get his trust again. "But I do have a suspicion, which is not pleasant though."

"What suspicion is that?" he asked her curiously and quickly made them a drink before handing one to her.

She quickly sipped the drink. "I have this bad feeling that he would want to create a new race of hybrids with me. True blood hybrids" she said and looked at him. "I didn't even tell my brothers about this suspicion so please keep it between us."

"I will, I promise. He can't do anything he's stuck in the basement at the boarding house but you're free right, you're not sired to him?"

Stella shook her head. "That only works the other way round. I've been a vampire before so I can't be sired by him" she said and gulped down her drink.

"Okay so we are going to have to keep an eye on him as well as keep him as far away from you as possible."

Stella nodded. "He knew about my lineage all the way back to when I was adopted" she said to him. "When I transformed, I had a dream about my ancestress who was cursed in the first place. And apparently Klaus was infatuated with her, which caused the war between the vampires and werewolves to errupt."

"But now you're a hybrid you don't have to worry about sides. Klaus won't get anything right I assure you."

"Thank you for being so nice to me. I don't even deserve that after messing with your trust that often."

He shrugged "I'm used to it by now, it's always been this way perhaps it always will."

"It shouldn't be that way, you know. I don't deserve your trust in any way" she said and looked at him. "But I want it. Because I love you" she whispered.

"I feel like you have it no matter what you may have done. I love you and I don't think I'll ever stop. Your brothers on the other hand.."

She placed a hand upon his. "Don't think about it that way. They're just very overprotective. And Damon might even be a little jealous. Don't let that get under your skin."

Sage looked at her and nodded. "Okay. So what happens now. Do you need time or space and what about Klaus? What do your brothers plan with him?" he asked. His mind was rushing through various things at an unbelievable pace.

Stella shook her head. "I don't need time and space, I need you" she said and looked into his eyes. "I can't do this on my own. And I don't know what my brothers planned with Klaus" she shrugged.

"I need you too. Just you, Stella. I really don't care about anybody else, I don't care that you're a hybrid or anything. That doesn't matter" he took her hand in his.

Stella looked into his eyes. "You're far too good for me" she breathed. "But this time I'm going to be selfish" she said softly and with a smile she leaned and kissed his lips softly.

He eagerly returned her kiss, resting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer. "You can be anything you like" he whispered and proceeded to smile against her lips.

Stella smiled back against his lips. "Right now I only want to be yours" she said and put her hands around his neck.

He smiled at her. "Then you're all mine, I have no objections" he pecked her lips quickly. "Do you need some blood or a drink or something?"

Stella shook her head. "I don't need anything. Just you" she smiled.

He laughed. "Really? Just me that's all? No can't be, maybe you need a little of this.." he smiled and began tickling her.

Stella started laughing and tried to wiggle out his grip. "No...please" she breathed out between giggles.

He smiled and let her go. "You're so cute when you squirm like that" he winked.

She glared at him but smiled. "Oh really" she said with a mischevious grin. Then she started for him and knocked him flat onto the couch, landing on top of him.

He smiled up at her. "Don't kill me with your strength please have mercy on me" he teased.

She laughed. "Then you need to be nice" she grinned and kissed him softly.

He smiled against her lips. "Hmm and what would you say is being nice?" he questioned.

"Don't ever let me go" she whispered and rolled off him to his side. "I can't do all this without you."

He wrapped his arm tightly around her. "I promise I won't. You always have me here for you. Forever."

She snuggled into his embrace. "You know what bothers me, I would really like some answers. Like, who were my parents? And where did they come from?" she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Isn't there a way? I mean the original family are from Mystic Falls and so were your ancestors maybe the anwers are here. Maybe your father has some of his knowledge written down in those diaries in your attic."

"Maye you're right. Maybe he did have contact with my birth parents" she said and interlaced their fingers. "Would you help me with my search?" she asked and looked at him.

"Of course but I'm not letting you just yet, tomorrow is another day in the life of Stella Salvatore. You need to calm down for tonight atleast."

"Or however I am called" she smiled at him. "But thank you. Can I stay here for the night?"

"My home is your home of course you can stay here" he smiled and leaned in to press his lips to hers softly.

Stella smiled against his lips. "Thank you" she whispered as they pulled apart. "But I don't have any nightwear with me" she said with a grin.

"No nightwear huh?" he grinned widely. "You can always wear something of mine or nothing at all" he said.

"I know what you'd like best" she said and grinned at him. "I think I'll take you up on that offer with the blood now. I'm starving."

"Hot or cold baby?" he asked as he climbed off the couch and walked into his kitchen opening the freezer.

Stella sat up. "I take it cold. It's not fresh so it wouldn't taste the same" she said and watched him.

He removed two bloodbags and handed her one as he returned. "I know, I just wanted to double check."

She smiled before ripping it open and drinking it. "That's what I needed" she said and rested her head against the back of the couch, looking at him.

He smiled. "You okay?" he asked before finishing his blood bag. She did act a bit different since she turned into a hybrid.

"Yes...no...I don't know" she said with a sigh. "It feels like the bloodlust is stronger since I...transformed" she admitted and looked away.

"Blood lust? Oh do you think that you need more or?" He frowned, he was confused.

"I'm okay for now" she said. "It's just...it's dificult to explain. I just feel the cravings more pleasant now. Like when I was a younger vampire" she said and bit her lip.

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through that again, is there anything I can do? I will do anything."

Stella shook her head. "You distracting me is help enough" she smiled.

He kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to go sleep?"

Stella nodded. "Yes please" she said softly and grabbed his hand.

He took her hand and walked into his bedroom. "Let's get you some rest."

Stella walked into the bedroom with him, stripping of her clothes and got into bed in her underwear. "Your bed is comfy" she said and smiled. "Isn't this strange? After all we've been through, this is the first time I actually sleep in your bed."

He climbed into the bed in his boxers and smiled at her in the darkness. "Yeah it is kind of weird you know. Oh well tonight we changed that."

"Most definitely" she said and scooped closer to him. "Thanks for everything" she said softly and closer her eyes.

"It's a pleasure my treasure" he laughed softly and pulled her closer. "Sleep now my sexy beast."

Stella chuckled softly before yawning. It had been a rough day. She drifted off into an uneasy and nightmare hunted sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Stella was back again in Klaus' human times. She was sitting in some kind of living room, a fire was burning next to her. An elderly woman sat opposite of her, her face illuminated by the fire's light.<em>

_"Anastasia. I now know how I should have told you earlier about our family and our lineage."_

_"Mother, you already told me about our family countless times" she heard herself say. "I am supposed to meet Niklaus."_

_"Anastasia" her mother scolded her in a voice full of authority. "This is more important than you spending time with Mikael's son. I didn't tell you everything about the family of ours. There is a secret hidden behind our family history which you need to know. Especially as Niklaus is not entirely what he seems" her mother explained, and Stella though she heard some kind of resentment in her voice. _

_"What has our family to do with Niklaus?" _

_"That is not your thing to know, even though you will learn it in time. What you need to know is that our family is part human and part creature of the woods."_

_"What does that mean, mother?" Stella felt herself say, confused._

_"Your ancestors were able to turn into strong, beautiful and proud creatures, as soon as the moon would illumnate their countenance. We are able to transform into wolves. In every generation, one male and one female member of our clan would be able to fulfill this secret. And in this generation it's you and your brother."_

_Stella drew in a breath. "You say I can turn into a wolf? Is that true, mother?"_

_"Believe it, my dear daughter."_

* * *

><p>Stella made her way down the basement, her brothers were out for the day. She needed some answers and she wanted them now. She stepped towards the heavy iron door to the vervain chamber and looked into it. "Feeling good?"<p>

"Ughhh" Klaus moaned and shifted his head to the side seeing Stella standing in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"I want some answers" she said and pulled the door open, stepping in. "What do you consume in this body? I have either blood or food. Decide" she said coldly and looked down at him.

"Wha- what are you talking about? I'm not giving you any answers."

"I bet you will" she said and sat down on the floor. "Why did you wait with turning me into a hybrid until now? You had me living with you for ages, why didn't you do it then?"

"Because I'm a sick bastard and I wanted you to be happy first" he smiled as he looked up at her.

"Well finally you see it too" she said sarcastically. "Why is my bloodlust becoming stronger with every day I'm a freak like you?"

"It's perfect you will be just like me. What I've always wanted. You're going to be so much stronger and it only gets worse for you."

She glared at him. "Why will it get worse? What's happening to me, Klaus?"

"Youre a female hybrid out of the first family of werewolves, what do you think is happening Stella" he smirked.

Stella charged forward and grabbed him at the collar. "I feel like a freaking newborn vampire, tell me what's  
>going on" she said through clenched teeth.<p>

He let out a roaring bout of laughter. "You have to deal with it, or.. well maybe you will wipe out the whole town" he smiled at the thought.

Stella let go of him and stood up, brushing the dirt off her jeans. "Just tell me. Will this get worse?" she said the anger still present in her voice.

"Yes it will until you learn to control it of course but that alone could take hundreds of years, and I can't help you. Even if I wanted to."

Stella glared at him. "Then you will rot here. Have fun" she said and turned on her heel.

He laughed. "I'll get out of here sweetheart, by hook or by crook" he flashed her a wide smile.

"Drop dead" she hissed and slammed the iron door into the lock behind her. She stormed upstairs, grabbing some bloodbags on her way up.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it! Please take your time and review, they make my day!<strong>

**As always, a BIG thanks to my dear friend Russell the Love Muscle (check out his stories, they are awesome!)**

**xoxo Lalapya**


	19. Drawn together

_I don't own anything except my OC's. Enjoy and review!_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I got Sage to forgive me, yet again. I don't know how much longer he will put up with me, and I really couldn't blame him if it wouldn't last long. I hurt him so many times he really must be uncontrollably in love me, or he would have left me for good ages ago._

_There is one thing bothering me really, though. My blood cravings become more and more present with each passing day. And I don't seem to be able to control them in any way. How will I be able to say no? Or how will I react once I get outside again and meet humans that so delicately smell of fresh, pumping blood..._

* * *

><p>Stella put her diary aside, disgusted at her own thoughts. She picked up the half finished blood bag and sucked it dry, she didn't even bother to put it into a glass anymore. She felt terrible in her own skin, but she feared going down and talking to Klaus again.<p>

Se knew she had a problem, but Sage was the only one who knew about her abnormal cravings. She was afraid to tell her brothers, and what they would say. She feared that Damn would freak out and she couldn't risk that.

Just as she was about to stand up and get herself another blood bag, she heard the front door opening and Stefan practically running in.

"Hey, I...I tried to stop her, but-" he said but was cut in by Elena running in, standing directly in front of Stella, with a more than deadly look on her face. It made her look more like Katherine than ever before, Stella noted dryly.

"You...You evil, sick and deranged bitch!"' she practically screamed. "How could I even think for a second to become your friend?"

Stella was startled, but her bloodlust was her more present problem at the moment. "What's your problem?" she asked lazily.

Stefan eyed the empty bloodbags on the table suspiciously but he knew what Elena was talking about so he stayed silent.

"You freak of the nature killed my brother!" Elena cried and stepped even closer to Stella, them now standing nose to nose. "How dare you to do such a thing?"

"What in the world-? Oh come on, didn't Stefan tell you what's been happening? I didn't have a choice" Stella said indifferently and tried to brush past her to get to the basement and get her blood supply.

"Oh this time you won't get away that easily. I know how in this house everyone seems to let you do anything you like, but I know, that you are indeed the black sheep of the family. You hurt people multiple times and it's time someone tells you how you are acting" Elena said with a grim expression.

"The black sheep?" Stella asked incredulous. She rushed forward, slamming Elena to the wall, her hand around her neck. "I tell you about black sheeps. Are you really a descendant from the Gilbert family? No, you are not. And neither am I descended from the Salvatore family. How did you feel, when you were lost out there, not knowing who your parents where? You know how it feels, and it's not pleasant. So shut your stupid mouth." Sella growled.

"You can't take that as an excuse for everything you do" Elena pressed out and fidgeted with Stella's hand. "You killed an innocent boy!"

Stefan tried to get in between and prevent Stella from hurting Elena, but Stella pushed him back, suddenly exrtemely strong.

"He wasn't as innocent as you would think. He attacked me, before I could react in any way!"

"He was compelled!" Elena called with the breath she had left. "Katherine came to see me and she told me Klaus had forced her to compell Jeremy!"

Stella was startled at this and let go of Elena, looking down. Elena slumped down onto her knees, holding her throat and trying to catch her breath.

Damon heard the commotion from upstairs and rushed into the living room. "What's going on here?" he asked and spotted Elena sitting on the floor.

Stella was looking into nowhere, Elena's words were still echoing in her ears. "He was compelled..." she said to no one in particular.

Stefan sat down beside Elena and rubbed her back. "Stella just tried to kill Elena" he said dryly and glared at Stella.

"Give her a break, Stefan look at all she's been through in the last forty eight hours" he said dryly and walked over to his sister, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay" she whispered and let Damon hug her. "I killed an innocent boy" she said.

"That's no excuse to go after Elena. She's like a thousand times stronger, she should be wiser."

"Oh come on, Stefan" Elena said and stood up angrily. "She just finally sees that she reacted wrong and that she is just hurting everyone around her. I would feel like shit in her skin" Elena spat and looked angrily at Stella.

"Well if I was in your skin I would feel like shit too, Elena. Don't forget you're not that innocent. You know what? Quite frankly I'm tired of your and Stefan's holier than thou behavior. Everyone makes mistakes, deal with it" he said.

"But she killed my brother" Elena said through clenched teeth. "Just like you did, multiple times if I am to remind you. Just last night, he wasn't wearing his ring because of what had happened to Alaric!" Elena said worked up.

Damon blocked Elena out and looked at his sister. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Stella nodded softly and grabbed Damon's hand. "Yes please."

Elena growled. "Yes just leave like cowards. And don't take responsibilty for your actions!"

He pulled Stella along with him. "The idiot doesn't realise her brother isn't dead."

Stella drew in a breath as soon as they were outside. "Whats do you mean? I killed him, I'm pretty sure of it."

"Katherine made sure that wouldn't happen. You killed him but not really."

"What do you mean?" Stella asked with a frown. "How is that possible?"

"Katherine slipped him blood, Stella. He's nothing but a vampire right now."

"No" she said and shook her head. "I turned him into a vampire?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Yes Stella you did. And you know what, that's probably the best thing that's happened to him. He was always lost, always."

"But Elena will now hate me forever" she said to him. "I know how she stands to vampirism."

"Screw Elena, Stella. She must just deal with it. She has a vampire boyfriend so honestly I don't care what she thinks and neither should you."

Stella looked at her brother. "Wow, I never thought you would chose anyone over Elena" she said and stepped closer. "I love you, Damon. You're always there for me."

He pulled his sister into a tight hug. "I love you too, you're my little sister. No paper is going to tell me otherwise. And as for Elena, forget about her. You need me right now."

"Yes, I do" she said and hugged him back. "I need to tell you something" she said and bit her lip.

He pulled back. "What is it?" he asked truly concerned.

"It's about...my bloodlust. Ever since I turned into a hybrid, it becomes more and more present with every passing day" she said quietly.

"Bloodlust? Like when we first became vampires kind of bloodlust?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes" she said. "And I talked to Klaus already but he wasn't really helpful. He said it would only become worse."

Damon clenched his jaw tightly. "Then we need to figure this out. Practice, I think that's the only way."

"You don't understand, Damon" she said and grabbed his arms. "I'm craving. And it's getting worse and worse!"

"I have no idea what we can do about it, the best would be to stay away from humans."

"That's what I was doing before Elena interrupted me" she said grimly. "I think I need another bloodbag" she said and turned around to walk back inside.

Damon rushed back inside after her and turned to face Stefan and Elena. "I suggest you get her out of here."

Stefan saw his brother rushing inside after Stella. "What's wrong?" he asked with a frown.

Stella smelled Elena before she saw her and suddenly, without any intention to do so, she lunged towards Elena.

Elena saw what was happening and stepped back, starting to scream.

Damon rushed towards Stella and pulled her back, feeling how strong she was. "Get Elena out. Now."

Stella was struggling against Damon and let out an inhuman growl. "Let me go. She begged for it in the first place" she said through gritted teeth.

Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her with him, outside and straight into his car to get away.

Damon held Stella tight still. "Calm down, get a blood bag and relax okay. You will be fine."

Stella relaxed softly against him. She turned around in his arms. "What's happening to me?" she asked in a terrified voice.

"I don't know, but we will figure it out okay. We always do" he said and let her go.

Stella slumped down on the couch, her head in hands. "I need help, Damon."

* * *

><p>That night when everyone was sound asleep, Katherine made her way to the basement. She slowly pulled open the door and stepped inside. "Wake up, wake up, sleepyhead."<p>

Klaus opened his eyes. "Elena?" he asked then saw who it was. "Katerina? What are you doing here?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I'm getting you out of here, obviously" she said in a bored voice. "You need blood?"

"Yes" he croaked. "Wait. What do I have to give you in return?"

She handed him a bloodbag and stood back up, putting her hands on her hips. "I have a surprise for you. And in return, I just want to be left alone after this here. Plus, I can't wait to see how you screw up that brat of the Salvatore's."

He took the blood bag and drained the contents. "You have yourself a deal" he smiled wickedly.

"Good. And you can tell your freaky witch and warlock people that they don't need to come after me with their voodoo" she said grimly. "Now let's go before the household waked up."

He laughed and quickly nodded. "Yes dear, what next?"

As soon as they were out the door, Katherine spoke again. "Well about the surprise I told you" she said as they walked. "Your freaky warlocks apparently found a way to get you your body back."

He smiled widely. "They did? Oh that's brilliant" he smiled as he looked at her. "Thank you Katerina, how can I be of assistance?"

"Just follow me. I'll show you to your body and then I'll be a cloud" she said and approached Klaus' old mansion. "And remember our deal. You won't come after me."

"I promise" he said lowly and followed her. "show me my body. Now."

"Calm down. They're in the basement" she said as they walked down the steps. "You'll be back in there in no time" They reached the basement and Katherine eyed Klaus' charred body which was lying on a kind of altar, three witches standing around it.

"Don't worry I'll make sure the Salvatores pay, but you make that Wilder boy pay. Then we have a sealed deal" he smirked.

"Alright. I'd like that" she said. One of the witches stepped towards Klaus. "You need to lie down beside your body. And it could hurt, we can heal your body only when you're soul is back inside."

He flashed Katherine a smile and did as his witch said. "Oh love, I don't have a soul" he laughed.

The witch started chanting and soon the others chimed in. After a while, Klaus' real body started to get real colours again. As soon as she knew he was in his body, she pulled the stake out and the chanting changed, healing Klaus' original body slowly.

Katherine eyed the whole scene suspiciously and stepped back a pace.

Klaus sat up again, stretching his arms out. "Oh it's good to be back" he winked at Katherine.

"I bet" Katherine said, a bit disgusted. "Okay so I'm not needed here anymore, right."

"You're free to go as long as you keep your end of the deal" he said and turned back to his witches, dismissing Katherine.

Katherine rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs and out the mansion.

* * *

><p>Stella was restless. She was pacing through the living room, anxiously awaiting Damon's return with the bloodbags. When she passed the front door, she pulled it open.<p>

When she stepped outside, it was as if she had left her body. She was walking, not even thinking or realising where she was going. She felt as if she had to go there and stopped only when she reached the town square.

Klaus was delighted to be reunited with his body, more powerful and exactly what he was used to.

He felt as if something was missing, something out of place. He stepped outside and into fresh air, finding himself walking through the town square.

Stella was feeling confused. She looked around herself, glad that not many people were out and about. That was when she spotted him.

"Klaus" she breathed out and the feeling of being lost and confused vanished just like that. She looked at him and realised he was back in his own body.

Klaus heard Stella's voice and turned to face her, the feeling of loss immediately disappearing. "Stella" he said trying to sound harsh, but it came out softer than he anticipated.

Stella stepped closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. "I see you have your body back" she said quietly, astounded at her own voice sounding soft and carressing instead of snappy. She didn't understand what was happening but it felt right, like she was finally in place.

"In the blood and flesh" he smiled, surprising himself. "Are you glad to see me back?" he queried.

Stella blinked then looked at him. "In fact, I am. Even though I don't know why" she said and frowned to herself. "Did you just smile? No evil smirk for me today?"

He laughed gently. "Funny enough I'm glad to see you too, what about a walk around town?"

Stella shrugged and hooked her arm with his. "It couldn't hurt, could it?" she said and surprised herself. She was supposed to hate him, but here she was, walking hand in hand with him, and feeling _good_.

He smiled as she hooked her arm with his. "I have an idea. How about I show you the grounds where me and your ancestors used to live?"

"Yes, I'd like to see that. Especially since I keep having dreams of her" she said as they started walking and she let him guide her.

He lead her through the woods, to a secluded flat area. "This is it, most of it is taken up by the Lockwood estate now but this is where it used to be."

"Wow" she said as she let her gaze scan the area. "This feels nearly...magical" she said and let go of him, taking a few steps forward before turning to look back at him.

He gave her a short smile. "It is magical, I believe our hearts lie here. It always has and always will" he said and without noticing it took a step towards her.

"Our hearts, you say. In a dream I had about Anastasia I learned about you. Were you in love with her?" she asked softly, her voice drifting off and she felt herself stepping towards him.

"I was. She looked just like you" he said brushing her hair behind her ear and looking into her clear green eyes.

Stella leaned into his touch, looking back into his eyes. "Is this why you were interested in me?" she asked softly.

He simply nodded. "Yes but right now.. I don't see her. This morning I was fulfilled with a need for something. Being here with you now satisfies it."

"I too felt like missing something. And with your touch it feels like I'm complete" she admitted and couldn't look away from his eyes. She felt drawn to him in a very natural way.

His eyes never left hers, not until they landed on her lips and he slowly moved them back up to look into her eyes and leaned forward slowly.

Before she could react she felt herself lean towards him and pressing her lips to his.

* * *

><p><em>They were sitting in the exact same clearing, everything looked similar, except for huts in the near distance and the sun setting slowly. She turned her head away from the magical scene in front of her. "This is wonderful, Niklaus."<em>

_"I am glad you like it" he whispered and put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "And I wouldn't want to spend this magical moment with anyone else than you, Anastasia."_

_She relaxed beneath his touch and smiled softly, bringing her eyes back to the sunset. The display of colors reflected in her green eyes. "You do know that we love each other because of our heritage, right?" she asked softly. _

_Klaus looked down at her. "You know about the wolves?" he asked a little suprised._

_"Mother told me last night, and she said that's why you're so infatuated with me."_

_Klaus softly kissed the top of her head. "That's what they all think, but I love you for who you are. And you didn't even know that you are able to turn into a wolf, so it doesn't count" he said and she could hear the soft smile behind his words. _

_She turned in his arms to look into his beautiful blue eyes and he slowly leaned down, sealing their evening with a tender kiss._

* * *

><p>He leaned down pressing his lips to hers more accurately, making it easier for her. "Stella. It's been too long."<p>

"I've missed your touch" she breathed out and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes. When she opened them she looked into his eyes.

"I've missed you so much" he breathed out and caressed the contours of her face with his fingertips. "What about your boyfriend?"

Hearing those words made her snap back into reality. Or so it felt. She looked at him and took a step back. "Sage. He just started to trust me again, I can't hurt him again."

"Stella, please love. Leave Sage, you're not meant to be together. You and I are."

"Meant to be?" she looked at him. "Are you serious?" she asked him.

He looked into her eyes. "Yes. I feel it, don't you?" he asked her.

"I do" she whispered before she could stop herself. "But why?" she asked and looked at him.

"I have no idea love, I just know that this is what I feel and I feel that I enjoy it. Don't take that away."

"What's going to happen when I give in to it? We can't just live together like that."

"Why not? It's only our doubt stopping us, I know what I want right now."

"But...you're Klaus" she said, finding it explanation enough.

"And? Remember how it was before. We can have that again, just better."

"I need to ask you something" she said and looked into his eyes. "And I want to hear the truth."

"Ask me anything, love. I promise to answer you honestly."

"What was your real intention behind turning me into a hybrid?" she asked and looked up at him. Suddenly she realised that she never even thought about having blood while being in his presence.

"I didn't want to be alone. And you're someone I always cared about, so I thought it would only be right."

"And it wasn't to fulfil some sick plan of yours to gather true blood hybrids around you?" she asked and looked into his eyes. "I want to know all of it, Klaus."

"Not with you, Stella. With you it was different. With everyone else, yes."

"So assuming I am the only true blood hybrid out here besides you, does that make us equal?" she asked and eyed him. "And I think you're still hiding something."

"It makes us equal, exactly how I wanted it to always be. Trust me, Stella you won't regret it. I promise."

"Always?" she looked at him. "So you planned this for longer now. Klaus, I don't know how to handle all this."

He nodded as he looked at her. "I'm sorry for what I have done in the past, it's up to you Stella. Just know I know what you're feeling. That kiss wasn't nothing. Sage doesn't deserve you."

Stella looked at him and wanted to say something but as her eyes met his, she was fascinated again. She stepped closer to him, caressing the side of his face.

He felt as if he needed to pull away, this wasn't something he was used to but he couldn't. He looked into her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her hand on his face.

"The kiss indeed wasn't nothing" she said softly, her breath on his face as they kept getting closer and closer. "And it has considerable advantages being near you" she said with a smile.

He smiled back. "So give me a chance, Stella. Please. You won't regret it."

"I want to, really" she said softly and put her hands around his neck. "Because it feels right."

He leaned in pressing his lips to hers before slightly pulling back. "You have no hunger am I right?"

Stella shook her head. "Not for blood" she smiled at him. "But no, I have absolutely no cravings."

He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You see, this is meant to be" he whispered.

In a swift motion, she tilted her head up and kissed him hard, closing her eyes. She brought her hands closer around his neck, standing on tiptoes.

He brought his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. "Is that a yes?"

"I want you" she breathed as they pulled apart. "I think that's a yes" she said and smiled at him.

He gave her a wide smile and took her hand in his, kissing the top. "You're the girl."

"So what's the good points of being a hybrid?" she asked as she threaded their fingers together. She smiled as she totally loved the feeling of his touch.

"I'd thought you'd never ask, well more power and strength. More convincing even" he flashed her a smile.

Stella looked at him from the side. "Now that we're...even, do you have these cravings too? You know, the abnormal, mind consuming blood lust?"

He shook his head. "No I don't I suppose I used to then I learned to control it. But you're with me, you don't need to worry about that now."

Stella leaned onto his arm with a smile. "Why do we feel so drawn together? I never felt this before in my life" she said and she felt light-headed just like she was floating and right in her place that was meant to be.

"Because that's what love is supposed to feel like. Like this morning, I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe I just knew something was missing, and now I feel complete" he tightened his arm around her.

"I felt smiliar. Like I was missing a part of myself" she said and smiled. "And now I feel so much in place, it's incredible."

"I want to celebrate this, have a party if you will. You are a big part of my life now."

"A party?" she asked and looked at him. "So you want to brag to everyone about this already?" she asked but suddenly sobered. "Oh god. My brothers."

He turned her to face him. "Hey hey, don't worry about anyone okay. Your brothers or anyone. You don't need to worry about that."

"But, what will they say?" she looked at him. "They will not approve in any way" she said and took his hand.

"Don't worry what anybody thinks, it's me and you that should count Stella. If your brothers love you they will support you, and like I said. Sage is an idiot he doesn't know how to handle a woman like you."

"It will be a harsh reaction from my brothers, I'm sure about it. But if the feelings stay like this, it will be worth it."

"Of course it's worth it" he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. "It will all work out, you'll see."

"I hope so" she said with a smile. "Why don't we go? Let's see what you made of your mansion" she grinned at him and grabbed his hand again.

He linked his fingers with hers as they walked to his mansion. "You know, you should move in. It will be great."

"Move in? Wow you're fast" she grinned and squeezed his hand. "Let's just see how this works for now."

"Okay. Let's see" he said opening the door and stepping in behind her. "You like what I've done?"

"Wow. Looks good" she said with a smile as she looked around. "Nice. Did you do this all on your own?"

He laughed. "Don't be daft, love I did have some help" he smiled shortly. "I'm pleased you like it."

"Don't be mad, this was just a question" she smiled back. "But yes, it's very nice" she said and stepped to him, putting her hands around his neck again. "Did you change anything in your bedroom by any chance?"

"I changed everything in the bedroom" he smiled and with that lifted her in his arms and raced as fast as he could. "Let me show you."

Stella giggled as he picked her up. "I'd love that" she said and kissed him shortly. "I bet it's awesome."

He raced her up to his room, and pushed open his door placing her down on the bed. "Comfortable enough?" he asked with a wink.

"It's acceptable" she grinned and pulled him down, kissing him hard and long. "But you didn't change a lot."

"Only enough" he said against her lips, kissing her back intently and deepening the kiss.

Stella giggled against his lips before starting to unbutton his shirt. She kissed him again, not letting him get away.

He smirked at her. "Eager are we?" he said and helped her with his shirt and removed her top before placing his hands over her breasts squeezing them softly.

Stella drew in a breath as he touched her bare skin. "Your touch feels so good" she breathed out and kissed him again.

He captured her lips with his needily, roaming his hands along her waist, unbuttoning her pants.

Stella moaned softly at his touch and unbuttoned his pants, moving her hands up and down his chest.

He moaned softly in her ear as he kissed the tender skin there, moving down softly over her sternum and her firm breasts.

Stella closed her eyes at his touch and bucked her hips towards him. She started to pull his pants down and kissed him at the same time.

* * *

><p>Stella entered the Boarding House that night, quietly closing the door. As soon as she had left Klaus' mansion she felt this emptiness again.<p>

She walked into the living room, thinking her brothers would be long asleep.

Damon sat in the dark, drinking his Bourbon. "Don't sneak, people might think you have something to hide" Damon said from behind her.

Stella jumped at his voice before turning around. She turned on the lights and looked at him. "I thought you were asleep. And don't startle me like that."

He rolled his eyes, and took a sip from his drink. "Where were you all day, I've been looking for you. We have a problem."

"What problem?" she frowned and poured herself a drink trying to forget the longing inside her. "I've been taking a walk."

He looked at her and then nodded. "Oh. Well it would help if you answered your phone. Klaus has escaped, can't find him anywhere either" he threw his hands up into the air.

"Oh" she said and looked down. "I think this problem is a bit bigger than him just escaping" she said and bit her lip.

He jumped up. "What? Why, Stella? What's going on here?"

"Hey, calm down" she said. "I saw him. And he is back in his own body" she looked at her brother. "That's what I meant with bigger problem."

"You saw him? Okay well if he's back in his own body that definitely means more trouble but... stay away from him, all of us should."

"That's going to be difficult" she said quietly. "There is something you need to know. My werewolf side seems to want to mate with him" she said in a rush to get over with it quickly.

Damon almost choked on his drink. "Excuse me? What? Mate with him? You and Klaus.. again? No, Stella please tell me thats not where you were" he said.

"I'm afraid that's exactly what's happening" she said quietly. "I'm sorry, Damon, but this is something I have absolutely no control over."

"No, Stella. You need to stay away from him, look what he has done to you. Are you that blind?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" she asked and looked at him. "I don't have any control over this! When I'm near him I feel like I'm whole and as if I won't miss a thing. And my cravings vanish to a minimum."

He sighed and buried his head in his hands. "Stella. What are you doing here? What is going to happen now?"

"I don't know. This is new to me too" she said and paced around the living room. "I just know that this is something natural I can't fight."

Damon ran his hand through his hair. "You can't fight it? There's nothing you or me can do?"

"Oh I don't know. I'm torn. Part of me wants to give in and the other part screams am I crazy" she sat back down on the couch. "I don't know how to fight it."

He sat beside her on the couch, draping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry for losing the plot I just. I don't want anybody to screw with your head."

"I know. And I appreciate it, really. I just don't know what to do. Especially about Sage" she said and looked at Damon from the side.

"What do you feel in your heart. Only you can decide what to do. I'm your brother and I can only help you to a certain point."

"My heart...it certainly has already fallen for Klaus again" she said softly. "Just my brain keeps telling me to stay away from this evil killing freak."

"Considering you spent the whole day with him, it looks as if you made up your mind already."

"It's different when I'm around him. It's as if I didn't need to think at all. And it felt so damn right" she said and buried her head in her hands. "But he's Klaus, for god's sake."

"Stella I'm not telling you what to do, you're in charge of your own life. Just know that I can't accept him, but that doesn't mean I won't look out for you."

"Thank you. I love you so much, Damon. I don't really understand all this but it just feels like it's supposed to be" she said and took his hand. "Thank you for always being on my side."

"I will always be on your side, Stella" he said pulling her into a tight hug. "Just keep your head clear with what you're doing okay?"

"I will. But I will need you, I don't want to loose any of you" she said and leaned into his embrace.

"You won't lose me, I will always be here for you I promise. Just please be careful."

"I will, I promise" she said and hugge him back, burying her head into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Stella slowly made her way to Sage's appartement, dreading the encounter. She softly knocked and waited for a reaction.<p>

Sage put down his blood bag on the counter and made his way to the door, hoping it was Stella. "Stella" he smiled widely and leaned in to kiss her quickly. "Where have you been all day?"

"Hey" she said and looked up at him. "We need to talk, something's happened" she quickly said and stepped over the treshold towards him.

He frowned and looked at her. "Okay, well what is it?" he asked as he closed the door again.

"I'll start from the very beginning" she said and sat down on his couch. "This morning, I felt really strange and different and decided to take a walk" she let out a breath and looked at him. "That was when I met Klaus and he has his own body back."

"Klaus? He's supposed to be in your basement, how did he get out?" he paced his living room.

"I don't know. But he got out and is in his own body again" she watched him pace. "But that's not the worst part. We talked and something I can't really explain happened."

"You spoke to Klaus? Why? What happened?" he asked and sat on the opposite couch.

"Look, you know how becoming a hybrid changed me, right?" she said and fidgeted with her hands. "And my werewolf side is more dominant now. Apparently, werewolves are used to mate with their own kind. And seeing as Klaus is the only other being like me..." she broke off, she couldn't say anymore. The look on Sage's face was killing her.

He listened to what she said. "What are you telling me, Stella?"

"He is the missing part in my life" she whispered. "He's what makes me feel cmplete. And I can't hurt you anymore so I'm here to tell you that it would be better for you to move on."

He clenched his jaw, looking at her. The tears were threatening to fall. "Why?" he choked out.

"I don't have control over these feelings. I just felt the emptiness and when I'm around him, _it's gone_" she said and looked at him with a pained expression on her face. "It's not fair to you to keep you attached to me. And you're better off without me anyway."

"But I love you, Stella. Klaus has hurt you so many times. Why are you doing this to me?" he swallowed hard.

"Like I said, it's nothing I have control over. And it would be better if you just forget about me and move on with your life" she said, trying to keep her voice and face emotionfree. "Klaus is my mate, and we're supposed to be together, and you can't do anything against fate."

He dropped his head into his hands and got up, kicking the coffee table over. "You obviously lied to me all this time, just last week you told me you love me."

Stella had to bring together all her strength to say the next words. "Yes, I did lie to you" she said, knowing her voice sounded weak. It would be better for him if he hated her. That way he could move on better. In reality, it ripped her heart apart to let him go.

He felt the tears slide down his face. He didn't understand this, he loved her so much and he didn't know what he could do. He stared forward and didn't respond to what she said.

Stella stood up shakily. "I better go now. Just, take care of yourself" she said softly and left his apartement. Just outside, she burst into tears and fell down onto her knees, letting out all her hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey folks! I'm so sorry for the long delay but I was crazily busy with work! I hope you enjoy it and get the hang of it again! A big thanks to my most supporting friend, as always, he knows who I'm talking about ;)<strong>

**xoxo - Lalapya**


	20. Losing control

_Hey you guys. I know it's really been ages since I last updated but here is it. My new chapter. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

><p>Stella had dried her tears as good as she could and was on her way back to the mansion. She entered without knocking and sat down on the living room couch, grateful for a little peace.<p>

Klaus thought he heard the door, and came down the stairs seeing her there. "Hello, love."

"Hey" she sniffed and rested her head back on the couch.

He sat on the arm of the couch. "What's wrong, you've been crying" he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I've spread the good news" she said and turned her head to look at him. "Let's just say it happened exactly like I assumed it would."

"Oh I'm sorry love. At least it's over and everybody can move on. I'm happy, I have you back" he said pulling her into his side.

Stella pulled away slightly. "I hurt Sage pretty bad and Damon will never approve of our relationship. So I'm sorry, but I'm not really in the mood right now."

"What do you care what they think? We are together now, everything is okay. You haven't been here for a few hours, stay by me tonight."

"Where else do I have to go?" she shrugged. "Do you by any chance have something to drink around?" she asked and looked at him.

He got up and poured her a drink before handing it to her. "Are you alright?"

"I will be" she said indifferently and sipped her drink. "But I'll stay here tonight."

"Okay good. Those people only want to bring you down, Stella don't listen to them."

"Those people, how you call them" she said, "are my family. So show a little respect at last. I know you have next to no respect for anyone besides yourself but you could at least pretend."

"Stella listen to me, I told you I don't care about anybody but you. I don't need to pretend anything. Don't take your bad mood out on me."

"Fine, I'm sorry. It's not your fault I'm moody" she said and downed her drink. "So what we're doing tonight?" she looked at him.

He took a seat next to her. "Anything you want to do" he said tracing the side of her face.

She looked into his eyes. "What about something more _meaningful_? We don't always have to have sex" she said and ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you want to do, love?" he questioned her, still gently caressing her face.

"I don't know, maybe we should just talk. You know with us having a real relationship now, it wouldn't hurt to know some things about each other."

He turned to face her and smiled. "Okay well what do you want to know, I'm pretty sure we know most things about each other."

"Maybe you know everything about me, but you never told me anything deep about yourself" she said and crossed her legs on the couch, looking at him. "Tell me about the time when you were human."

"When I was human? Those were.. the darkest times of my existence. I was an outcast in my family, because of my mother's unfaithfulness. Rebekah was the only one I ever conversed with."

"From the dreams I had about my ancestress you had some good sides though" Stella said and smiled at him. She took his hand. "I just want to understand what makes you yourself."

"Hmm maybe" Klaus said and kissed along her arm up to her shoulder. "Let's not talk right now" he whispered in her ear.

Stella shivered as she felt his breath on her skin. "And what do you have in mind?" she asked softly, looking into his eyes.

"You" he smiled against the skin of her neck and pushed her down on the couch, capturing her lips with his in a scorching kiss.

Stella was startled as he pushed her down but kissed him back and brought her hands around his neck, pulling him closer down.

"I want you" he whispered in her ear and grinded his hips into hers, his hands roaming under her shirt. He couldn't contain himself.

"And I want you" she breathed out and her breathing was getting quicker. She caressed his abs over his shirt before pulling it over his head.

He pressed his lips to hers, tracing his tongue over her lips and sliding his hand into her pants.

Stella drew in a sharp breath and kissed him back, pushing her own tongue into his mouth.

* * *

><p>They were both breathing hard and lying next to each other on the couch. "Wow" Stella whispered.<p>

Klaus let out a breath and smiled. "Mmm that was good" he said breathing out again.

"That's right" she said softly and smiled, tracing his naked chest with her fingers. "It's incredible how right this feels."

"Yes it does" he said then jumped up. "I want you to experience the best part of being a hybrid."

"And what would that be?" she asked and pulled on her pants and shirt again.

"You'll soon see" he smirked as he put on his clothes and waited for her.

She grabbed his hand and smiled at him. "It's a surprise?" she looked at him from the side.

"Of course it is" he said and smiled wickedly on the inside. He led her out the home and towards the woods.

"So what are we doing now?" she asked and looked around, she didn't seem to hear anyone around.

He took her hand and walked. "Just taking a walk, love. Just listen, and be still."

Stella did as he told and kept still, walking alongside him and drinking in the beauty of the nature around her.

Klaus smirked as they reached town and walked down the alley. There was someone by themselves.

"Okay would you now tell me what we're doing?" she asked him. "Simply going for a walk isn't really a Klaus thing to do."

"We need some blood, and there's someone in the alley. Come" he said and pulled her hand so she moved along with him.

"Oh, but..." she said and stumbled after him, not so sure about his idea. "But we don't have to, you know."

"Of course we do, it's the only thing that truly quenches your thirst. Don't hold back, try it."

"I don't know" she said and stayed beside him. "It's been a long time since I've had it fresh from the vein."

"I'll come with you" he urged and took her hand again. "Come on, Stella do it for me. Please."

Stella looked at him and bit her lip but stepped forward, spotting her prey. She felt her fangs elongating as her thoughts circled about the pumping blood in its body.

Klaus smirked and stepped forward quickly with her, waiting for her to make her move.

Stella closed her eyes briefly before giving in and she let her face change, lunging forward. The man in the alley started screaming as she sank her teeth into his neck, drawing his blood.

Klaus went forward too, easily succumbing to his natural way of life, he too started draining blood from the man's neck.

When Stella felt the man go limb, she let him drop to the floor, looking up at Klaus. She felt the spare blood dripping from her lips but she felt dazed as if she was in some kind of trance.

He flashed her a toothy smile and looked into her eyes, seeing she had let go. It was everything he ever wanted.

Stella stepped over to him and pressed his lips to his, letting him taste more of the blood. "I want more" she whispered into his ear with a smirk.

He eagerly kissed her back. "Then let's wait at the back of the Grill" he smirked.

Stella intertwined her fingers with his as they walked towards the Grill. She leaned onto his shoulder. "I can't believe how much I've missed not doing this."

"You see, it's great. I'm glad you're enjoying it. There's a lot of things that will come to light while living like this."

"And what would that be?" she looked at him from the side as they reached the alley behind the Grill. She leaned on the wall and looked up into his eyes. "I'm eager to learn."

"In time you will, for now just enjoy it. Forget precautions and everything else. Stick with me and you will learn a lot."

"I will" she smirked and pulled him to her, kissing him fiercely and putting her arms around his neck. She only pulled away when she saw two drunken girls stalk towards them.

"Let's get them" he mumbled against her lips and speeded over to the one, sinking his fangs into her neck deeply.

Stella charged forward and started to drain the other girl, all the blood giving her a rush and she felt strong and powerful, like nothing could hurt her. She dropped the dead girl but a voice made her stop. "It's Damon. In front of the Grill" all the blood had her senses heightened and sharpened.

Klaus didn't stop, he continued draining the girl dry.

Damon stepped out and heard whispering. He rushed out to the back and couldn't believe the sight he saw.

"Damon" Stella said with a smile. "What a nice surprise! You want some?" she asked and gestured to the girls.

Damon shook his head, and turned to Klaus. "I hope you're happy, you've screwed up my sisters entire life" he said. "And Stella I hope you're happy too, because I'm not going to be around for this. Watching him destroy you. Maybe you should speak to Stefan and ask him what Sage's intentions are."

"What's that got to do with Sage?" she asked and turned to him.

"Figure it out or don't, whatever you choose Stella. I think it's about time you grow up" Damon said and walked off.

Stella frowned after him and stepped a pace away from Klaus. "What was that all about?"

Klaus shrugged. "Let's not care about them shall we love, let's dispose of these bodies and be on our way home" he said kissing the top of her head.

Stella nodded and they got rid of the body's in silence. When they were on their way home she sighed.

"What's with the sigh?" he asked as they walked through the home. He was pleased with the events of the day.

"Oh I thought letting go will be easier. And now Damon comes and makes me feel bad" she pouted as they entered the mansion. "But I guess I have to stay here now."

He looked towards her and gave her a smile. "That's actually the most perfect idea I've heard in a while" he smirked.

"So why don't we try out other things now? Things only hybrids can do" she whispered huskily and pulled him towards her. All the blood made her feel light-headed and carefree.

He heatedly pressed his lips to hers before pushing her up the stairs with him, and into his bedroom.

Stella giggled as pushed her roughly inside. She started to unbutton his shirt. She kissed him hungrily and put her hands onto his chest.

He smirked and ripped the clothes effortlessly from Stella's body, and moaned against her lips.

"Hey, that clothes were expensive" she laughed and ran her hands up and down his abs.

"It doesn't matter" he said and speeded her up against the wall, sucking on the skin of her neck.

Stella moaned and ran her hands through his hair. She captured his lips again, kissing him hungrily. She didn't know what was happening to her but the thrill of the hunt and all the blood made her want something else, too.

Klaus lay panting as Stella lie across his chest. They were on the floor, and couldn't make it to the bed in time. He rubbed her back softly.

Stella let out a breath. "Is this normal too?" she asked and chuckled. "Hybrids seem to have more needs than normal vampires, huh?" she asked and smiled against his chest, softly drawing circles across his stomach.

"Yes, it is" he said and laughed at the tickling sensation her fingers made on his stomach.

She shifted onto her elbows to look into his face and grinned. "Big bad Klaus is ticklish?" she laughed herself and started to tickle him again on his stomach.

"No" he warned as he looked up into her eyes, seeing the same look he always saw. Full of life, and mischievous.

Stella stopped and leaned in to kiss him softly. "I'm sorry. Don't punish me too hard" she said and smirked at him, pulling him up and leading him towards the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Please tell me what you think and leave a review. You know you want to.<strong>

**As always, a really big thanks to my most loyal fan and friend. He's a lot of help to me.**

**xoxo - Lalapaya**


	21. Is it all worth it?

_I couldn't let you wait any longer so here's another update! Enjoy it and have fun!_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_everything has changed. I am obviously living with Klaus now and he's been super sweet and caring, and that creeps me out. Is he really into having a real relationshi? Or is he playing me again? I can't tell. But he seems as if he was feeling the same things I feel, the longing and emptiness vanishing whenever we are near each other._

_I lost my focus last night. I killed two innocent people just because of the rush of doing it. And the worst part was I enjoyed it. I now really know what Stefan had to go through being a ripper. When the blood makes you feel this rush...it's very hard to stop. I don't know if this feeling has anything to do with my werewolf side or being a hybrid has but I don't think I will be able to do this all the time without feeling guilty. I just hope I can find a way of getting Klaus to understand._

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and she stepped into she shower, letting the hot water cascade over her body. She felt the water slowly soothing out her long soft curls and closed her eyes, letting her thoughts wander. The water seemed to wash away all bad feelings she was having about last night, until a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.<p>

"Don't drown yourself, love" she heard him say, accompanied by a chuckle at his own joke and she rolled her eyes. She had this longing feeling whenever he wasn't there and all feelings of emptiness were quenched when she was with him, bur nevertheless, sometimes he still annoyed her.

She was surprised though that he hadn't come in yet. She had locked the door, but locked doors couldn't stop a hybrid. Maybe he really wanted this all to work out and might offer her a tiny bit of privacy.

She got out of the shower and dried herself, looking into the damp mirror. She looked like herself, like she always did. The crazy glimmer from last night had vanished from her eyes and she was happy about it. She really didn't like losing control and she was determined to keep it from now on.

She started to blow dry her hair but took extra time today. When she softly applied some make up, she thought about what she had planned today. She would be doing some explaining, but she would definitely won't apologize again. She wasn't sorry for what had happened she just didn't like the way it had come out.

When she left the bathroom, she was surprised to find the adjoining bedroom empty. She went to dress very carefully and heard him rummage downstairs. When she finally made her way down, Klaus was sitting his back to her in an armchair, sipping a drink.

"I'm going out" Stella announced, grabbing her purse from the small table and putting her phone in. She could practically hear Klaus' smirk in his words.

"Going to grab a bite? Be sure to bring some takeaway."

Stella let out a sigh and turned around. "Stop making fun of this. I am going to see Damon and talk. And with my luck, Stefan will be there too. Meaning Sage will hang out, being Stefan's new best bud" she stopped babbling, she was only buying time.

Klaus stood up and walked over to her. "You know I don't care about those twats, so have fun" he pressed a soft kiss to her temple before walking towards the kitchen. "Don't take too long, I'm missing you already" he called over his shoulder.

Stella bit her lip to prevent herself from saying it back. She was already missing him and it was like being ripped into two. But she forced herself to turn around and walk out, she needed to do this. She didn't want to lose her family and she was determined to not let that happen.

* * *

><p>She drew in a sharp breath and walked the last step up towards the old wooden front door. She had been stalling too much time already. As she pulled open the door a wave of familiar scents hit her nostrils. She smelled the polished wood of the parlor, mixed with the scent of the ashes from the fireplace and some old liquor. She took some hesitant steps into the house, looking around.<p>

The house was quiet, too quiet for her liking, as if the inhabitants were hiding from her. She strode into the living room, hearing the creak of the staircase behind her and turned around, ready to face whoever was coming down.

"Who's there?" she heard her brother say and answered in a small voice. "It's me, Stefan."

Stella looked up at him as he stopped in front of her and all but scowled down on her. "Hey" she said with an attempt of a smile.

"Hey, Stella," he said shifting his weight from one foot to the other, running the back of his neck with his hand. "You looking for Damon?"

"Uhm...actually I was looking for both of you" she said with a sigh. "I wanted to talk to you" she looked into his eyes. "You deserve some explanations."

He held his sisters eyes, and nodded slowly. "What's been going on, Stella?"

Stella sat down on the couch, hoping Stefan would relax enough to do the same. "A lot, actually. I assume Damon told you about our encounter the other night" she looked at him. "Being a hybrid changed me. But I still want to be your sister, more or less, you know what I mean."

Stefan moved forward, sitting on the couch opposite of Stella. "Damon told me what happened, I'm not going to pretend I like it, because I don't. I think it's the worst thing that could ever happen to you."

"Says the former ripper" she said under her breath, knowing he would hear. "But really Stefan, I won't apologize for what happened, I am not happy how the night's events turned out, but it happened and I can't take it back. It's part of what I am now."

"I know that, and you will always be my sister, Stella I just- and Klaus?"

"What about Klaus?" she asked and looked at her brother. "You didn't seem to mind working with him in the first place so why complain now? He understands what I'm going through with all the weird cravings and stuff and it feels good to be near him" she admitted and waited for Stefan's outburst.

"Then I have nothing to say to you. You made your choice, I know I'm not going to change your mind and you know it too. You have made your bed, Stella it's time to lie in it. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Stella rubbed her forehead. "You don't understand, Stefan. It's not in our hands. It's destiny. I saw my ancestress in my dreams and we're bound by blood and magic. So I have literally no control over it."

"There's always a choice, Stella. Always. I'm your brother and I will continue to be that, but that doesn't mean I agree with the way you live your life," he said and looked her straight in the eye.

"I understand. I just hope you will accept my decisions" she looked back at Stefan and took his hands in hers. "I love you Stefan and I never want to lose you."

Stefan's brows creased as be slowly warmed up to her hands around his and squeezed them gently. "I love you too, and I will always love you no matter what choices you may make."

Stella smiled softly. "Thank you" she said and leaned slowly into his shoulder. "Is Damon here by the way?"

"Damon went to meet with the council, and that reminds me I have to go and meet up with him," he said and turned to face Stella. "Don't make yourself scarce," he said and swiftly left.

Sage took the stairs step by step, he was grateful for Stefan and Damon allowing him to stay there, but it also brought back memories of him and Stella.

Looking at the pictures that adorned the walls made his heart break just that much further. Once he reached the bottom of one stairs he could hear someone was there, and as he rounded the corner he saw her. "Stella."

Stella nearly dropped the phone she was checking as she heard _that_ voice. She swiveled around and practically stared at him. "Sage."

He took a step forward and looked her over. "Are you coming back to stay here or?"

Stella looked at him and softly shook her head. "I came here to talk to my brothers and get a few of my things" she bit her lip. "Are you staying here now?" she asked softly. It ached to see him like that but she felt the need to be with Klaus more present.

"Yes, your brothers offered. So are you going to live with him now?" Sage asked. He couldn't bear to say Klaus' name.

Stella nodded. "Yeah I will. It's too painful to be away from- never mind" she said and shook her head. "I...I should get going" she said in a small voice, she couldn't bear looking at his hurt face any longer.

He stepped forward swiftly and caught her hand in his as he bore his eyes into hers. "I just want to know.. are you making the right decision?"

She felt the familiar bolt of energy shoot through her where he was touching her. She slowly looked up from his hand into his eyes. "I don't know. It feels right" she said barely above a whisper while she couldn't look away from his mesmerizing gaze.

He bowed his head, then looked up at her again. "I've been thinking about us lately. The memories," he said and smiled shortly. "I guess things do change quickly."

"Yes they do" she said softly, not really realizing what words were coming out of her mouth, she just looked into his eyes and it felt like nothing had ever happened. His eyes looked like...home.

"It's a shame things turned out the way they did. If not for that animal," he said then realized his words.

Stella snapped out of his gaze as if waking up from a trance. "What did you just say?" she said coldly and withdraw her hand from his grasp.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in the way you think," he said.

"Don't be sorry. I know exactly what that should have meant" she said and turned around, grabbing her purse. "Good bye, Sage" she threw one last glance towards him.

* * *

><p>Stella returned back to the mansion and practically stormed in, slamming the door shut. She leaned on it afterwards and closed her eyes. Meeting Sage had worked her up more than she would have admitted before.<p>

She drew in a sharp breath before walking further into the house, pouring herself a drink from Klaus' enormous liquor stock. She took a sip and relaxed a bit, turning to face the window and let her forehead rest against the cool glass. As she let her eyes fall close flashes of memories were showing themselves like images behind her closed eyelids.

_Sage was holding her hand, they were laughing and joking, while walking towards town centre..._

_Sage was kissing down her neck and she closed her eyes, arching her back and pulling him closer..._

_They were sitting together at the attic of the Boarding House, discovering her being adopted, he was soothing her, softly stroking her back while tears were trickling down her face..._

"How has it been, love? Joyful?" the voice made her snap out of her thoughts and she shot up, turning to face him as if he had caught her being unfaithful.

"Not very pleasant, no" she said and was astonished at how strong her voice sounded. The memories of Sage and herself were still circling her mind and she took another sip to get her thoughts off them.

Klaus had walked over poured himself his own drink. With his free hand he put a strand of her hair off her shoulder and brushed her exposed skin as if by accident. "Don't leave me again, it nearly killed me" he whispered softly and leaned in, kissing her bare shoulder.

Stella shivered and put her glass away, steadying herself on the window sill. After meeting Sage worries had come up in her mind about making the right decision but being near Klaus, all thoughts vanished and she pulled him closer, locking her lips with his.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it! Tell me what you think and leave a review! You know you want it ;)<strong>

**And here is it again: A very big thanks to my dearest friend. He knows that I'm talking about him.**

**xoxo - Lalapaya**


	22. Party hard or die trying

_Here you go guys. I hope the wait wasn't too long._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, <em>

_I think I am not completely over Sage as I thought before. I met him today and all those feelings come rushing back but then he insults Klaus and I am all bitchy and defending him like crazy. _

_I just hope that in some time my heart will know what it wants._

* * *

><p>Stella stepped into the living room, seeing Klaus bent over the coffee table which was covered over and over in cream colored paper and matching envelopes.<p>

She leaned onto the doorframe and sipped her coffee, watching him from behind. She smiled into her cup as she watched his muscular back move as he skillfully finished the invitations.

"See anything you like?" she heard him say and she stepped closer, putting her cup down on the table.

"In fact I do" she said with a smile and put her hands around his shoulders, kissing his neck softly.

Stella felt him move underneath her hands and suddenly she was sitting on his lap, his hands around her waist.

"You're distracting me, love" he said, his voice slightly muffled as he placed a kiss to her temple.

Stella smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry" she said sweetly and watched Klaus continue his work over her sitting on him.

"So you really want to go through with this" she said and looked at all the invitations on the table.

"You were positive to throw this party" he said and looked into her eyes. "Have you changed your mind?" he traced the side of her face with his finger.

Stella shivered pleasently under his touch and a involuntarily smile came up on her lips. "No, it's okay" she said and softly pressed her lips to his. She stood up and grabbed her cup. "Don't invite Sage, I don't want to see him."

Klaus smiled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back and kissing her again. "I would never dream of inviting that twat, don't worry" he smirked and brought his attention back to his invitations.

* * *

><p>Stella twirled once in front of the mirror before applying soft gloss to her lips. She turned and started to descend the stairs. Klaus was waiting at the end and smiled up at her. Her own lips turned upwards and she looked down at herself. Her midnight blue cocktail dress was floating softly around her knees and her curls were partly pinned up and partly falling onto her bare shoulders. When she reached the bottom Klaus took her hand and kissed it before twirling her once and grabbing her around the waist.<p>

"Love, you look astonishing" he whispered and placed a kiss onto her bare shoulder.

Stella giggled before straightening up. The doorbell was ringing and not much later the room was filled with music and people dancing, joking or simply talking. A few waiters were floating around and refilling glasses of champagne. Stella was navigating her way through the guests, talking to a few, just playing the good host.

She had long lost Klaus out of her sight as she heard the front door and suddenly her brothers were standing at the entrance to the great hall. As Damon spotted Stella he started to go forwards and Stella could see who he had brought with him. Elena.

Damon wrapped his arms around Stella's shoulders. "You're crazy, sis" he said but she could hear the small smile in his words.

Stella smiled back at him and sipped her champagne. Damon went to grab a drink so Stella had a good view on all new incoming guests from her position. The door opened again and Stella saw Klaus starting forward. She took another sip of her champagne, facing the other way. It was only when she heard that voice that she twirled around and nearly dropped her glass.

"Caroline" she hissed under her breath as Klaus had taken her hand and placed a kiss on it. It was then that Stella pressed herself against the wall and took a steady breath. She had seen who Caroline had brought as her date and was now circling her waist with his hand. Sage.

Stella gladly let the waiter refill her glass and took a generous sip. Suddenly, Damon was standing in front of her again, looking as mad as she was feeling. She concentrated on him but could still hear Caroline's voice talking to Klaus across the room.

"What's your problem?" she asked him and took yet another sip from her glass.

"Elena. Stefan and her broke up. And now Stefan's back to be brooding and Elena seems to be avoiding me completely."

Stella rolled her eyes. "Oh god. Will Elena ever stop being the center of your universe?" she snapped at him. It wasn't really Damon who was annoying her but from the corner of her eyes she was still watching Klaus practically drooling over Caroline.

"And what should I center my attention on? You and your sick love life with our life-enemy? Grow up, Stella, jealousy doesn't suit you" he said and walked off.

Stella sighed. She didn't want to anger Damon but she was hating how Caroline was laughing at Klaus' jokes. She turned to face the window and downed her champagne.

"Hey, there is already one brooding Salvatore, the world doesn't need another one."

Stella turned to her side and found herself eye to eye with Sage.

"I'm not brooding" she said but couldn't help to look over her shoulder to where Caroline was now dancing with Klaus. She rolled her eyes again and put her empty glass down, facing Sage again.

He smirked at her. "You're jealous" he said and it was a statement, not a question. He was determined to bring her back to her senses and he would do what it takes.

Stella raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?" she said and crossed her arms.

"Oh maybe because your killing Caroline with your looks. Klaus seems to show her more attention than you."

Stella narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you want to make me angry?" she looked at him.

"No. I want you to allow me this dance" he said and offered her his hand, bowing slightly.

Stella looked at him and shrugged, she took his hand and let him lead her to an empty spot on the dancefloor. As she rested her hand on his shoulder, he spun her around and she didn't know if it was all the champagne she had drunk but she giggled as they floated around the dancefloor. Sage smiled down at Stella's laughing face.

"I like you best when you're laughing. You look so alive" he said and looked into her sparkling green eyes.

"Stop flirting, Sage" she said but had to smile as they floated across the floor, passing another couple on the way. It was Klaus and Caroline. Stella wasn't sure but she thought Klaus was did not look particularly happy to see them dance.

Shortly after she was sure she had seen right. Klaus was tapping on Sage's shoulder and grabbed Stella's arm as Sage let go. When they were alone in the kitchen he let go.

"Are you crazy? What did you do out there?" he asked her and crossed his arms.

"You ask me if I am crazy? You drool over Blondie and ask me if I am crazy?" she shook her head and turned around to leave, this was too stupid for her.

But Klaus was quicker, he grabbed her wrist and spun her back to face him.

"You know that I am territorial. I don't like sharing what's mine" he said in a low voice.

"What's yours? Now you are officially mad. Let go of me Klaus, that's not funny."

Klaus let go of her hand but his face stayed like it was. "Stay away from Sage or I will rip his heart out."

Stella looked at him and left without saying another word.

Back in the living room, Stella grabbed another glass of champagne from one of the waiters and downed it in one go. She tried her best to avoid Sage but after some time she saw Elena making her way over to her.

"Hey Stella, I- I wanted to apologize." Elena said and offered her another glass of champagne. Stella took it and looked at Elena.

"What for?" Stella asked without a hint of a smile. She sipped her champagne and scanned the room, catching Klaus staring at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to concentrate on Elena.

"For getting all mad at you for killing Jeremy. I now know how hard this whole...thing is. You know." Elena said and nervously looked around.

"No need to be nervous. Those are all vampires and hybrids around us" Stella said and turned towards Elena completely. "So how is Jeremy coping with being a vampire? And how are you?" she added softly.

Elena smiled softly. "Truth is, Jeremy did wear his ring when you killed him. So he's still human."

"What's wrong then?"

"I'm a vampire" she whispered, "and I am afraid I will hurt him someday." she finished and Stella could see how much this was troubling her. She put a hand on Elena's shoulder and managed a small smile. "He'll be okay. You'll be okay. And Damon told me you moved in with them so you'll both be safer."

Elena nodded and thanked her with a smile, walking off to find Damon.

Stella put down her glass and went to leave the living room when a hand caught her wrist the second time this night.

"Where are you going?" Klaus hissed between his teeth.

Stella felt her rage from before return. She pulled her hand out of his grasp. "I am going to the bathroom." she hissed back and turned her back towards him, walking down the hallway.

She leaned on the wall and closed her eyes briefly. When she heard the front door, her eyes flew open and she found herself face to face with Jeremy. He was smiling slightly.

"Hey Stella. Hve you seen my sister by any chance?"

"Yeah, I was just talking to her, but wait, Jeremy" she said and held him back at his hand. "I wanted to apologize" she said as he stopped and looked back at her. "For...attacking you, you know. I am glad you wore your ring, though."

Jeremy nodded. "It's no big deal, don't worry" he said and smiled.

Stella smiled and pulled her hand back. It was then she noticed something wet on it. She turned her hand around and saw the blood. "Jeremy, you're bleeding" she said and then the scent hit her nostrils. It was warm and fresh and it smelled so much sweeter than normal human blood.

She drew in a deep breath and raised her hand to smell it closer. All of a sudden she felt her face change and then she only saw a movement like a flash.

Jeremy had a stake in his hand and she let out a loud scream as he shoved it into her upper stomach. She doubled over but Jeremy was holding her up, making the pain unbearable.

"I was thinking about someone else first, but a hybrid's better than what I could have wished for tonight" he whispered in her ear.

Stella was desperately breathing through her teeth, trying to think about something else than the pain. She should be stronger than him, being a hybrid but something wasn't quite right with this stake.

"One step to go" Jeremy said and produced a metallic wire and brought it around her neck, pulling it close, already drawing blood.

"Let go of her or you'll be dead in a flash" a voice said behind Stella but she was too busy not dying to recognize it. Dark spots were forming in front of her eyes. She felt more blood running down her throat and it was clear what Jeremy had planned. _There are only two ways to kill a hybrid._

"Stay away, or she'll be headless before you are here" Jeremy's voice answered the first one.

"I'll say it one more time. Let. Go. Of. Her. I'm faster than you, you little piece of mud." More voices, more murmurs were joining the first one and it was clear now that it was Klaus talking.

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" Elena cried.

"She's a monster, killing people, like all of you are. She has to pay the prize" Jeremy said and Stella just hoped he would get it over with. She felt herself drop on the verge of consciousness.

Suddenly, the pressure from her neck was gone and she dropped to the floor, rolling on her side, her eyes closing.

* * *

><p><em>When she opened her eyes again, she was laying in her bed. Her and Klaus' in fact. When her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she felt her neck, but there was nothing but smooth skin. She pulled the covers aside and saw her ripped and bloody dress but her stomach was healed too.<em>

_"Relax, you need to rest." a voice said and she looked towards the window._

_"Sage? What are you doing here?" she asked and covered herself up again._

_"I am looking out for you. Like I always do" he said softly and walked towards the bed, sitting down at her feet._

_"What about-" "Klaus?" he cut her off. "He has some other things in mind right now. They just found out that Jeremy is the new vampire hunter."_

_Stella groaned and closed her eyes, resting her head against the headboard. "That explains the abnormal pain this stupid stake had caused. Did Klaus kill him?"_

_Sage shook his head. "No. Apparently he needs him for something" he looked at her, taking her hand._

_"I thought I lost you today. It was an unbearable thought" he said and scooped closer._

_"Sage, I-" she started but he raised a hand to stop her. He let his hand put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "No matter who you live with, or what you decide on, I will never be able to move on from you."_

_Before Stella could answer he had his hand behind her neck and pulled her forward, pressing his lips to hers. Stella couldn't help but she had to kiss him back and moved her hands behind his neck, scrambling to kneel in front of Sage. She deepened the kiss and started to unbutton his shirt, just as he was slowly opening the zipper of her dress and running a hand through her hair._

* * *

><p>With a jolt, she was awake and sat up, looking towards the window, but the seat was empty. She looked down on herself, seeing someone had changed her dress to a pair of sweats and a shirt. She closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it. I hope you enjoyed it and it isn't too confusing :D<strong>

**Please take you time and leave a review. You know you want to.**

**xoxo-Lalapaya**


	23. The Escape

_Here is it people! I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>  
><em>The party was a total disaster. Klaus got all jealous because I was dancing with Sage, yes, only dancing, and he got all territorial and said he would kill him if he got near me again. Pretty crazy, huh? I knew Klaus had this crazy side to him but like that?<em>

_Anyway, Jeremy tried to kill me later that night, by severing my head from my body. Yeah, he obviously figured out how to kill hybrids. Someone saved me, and even though I am not entirely sure who did, I have my suspicions. Well, we'll see where this all will lead._

* * *

><p>Stella opened her eyes and saw soft sunlight streaming in from between the drawn curtains. So it must be day, she reckoned. She slowly got up and pulled on a bath gown as she was wearing nothing than her underwear this morning. She tiptoed downstairs, pulling her hair into a messy bun on the way. She had heard someone rummage around downstairs and she checked to see if it was Klaus.<p>

"Morning sleepyhead" he announced as she entered the kitchen.  
>"Morning" she said simply and stayed at the doorway, she didn't know why, she just didn't felt like going nearer.<br>"How you feeling, love?" Klaus asked and turned around, stepping slightly closer.  
>"Fine. Can you tell me, who did save me?" She asked and crossed her arms.<br>"I did. Who should have?" He said and raised an eyebrow, mimicking her action from before.  
>"I was just asking. Did you...did you kill Jeremy?"<br>"No, I didn't. As you surely felt during his poor attempt to behead you, something was odd about his dagger."  
>"I didn't think it was a poor attempt. I felt pretty close to dying" she said and looked at the ceiling.<br>"Anyway. Before I had the chance to rip his heart out, as I had planned, your holy brother called me to a halt. Obviously, Jeremy is the new Hunter in town."

Stella gaped at Klaus. "Jeremy is the new Hunter?"  
>She had this odd feeling about knowing that already. So her dream about Sage had somehow been true. But she wasn't just as stupid to tell Klaus about it.<p>

"Yes, he is. Meaning I couldn't kill him."  
>"Why not? His main obsession will be to kill us. Why didn't you just finish him off? It can't be because he's Elena's brother" Stella said and looked at Klaus, he was hiding something from her.<br>"It's complicated, love" he said with a sigh.  
>"Fine, don't tell me, it's not the first thing you keep from me anyway" she said and turned on her heel, walking back upstairs. She heard him calling after her but she didn't stop. After last night every word of his was making her angry and feeling aggressive. She now knew for sure he was keeping something from her and she didn't like it.<br>So much for being equal.

Later that day, Stella sat downstairs, reading a book. Klaus came in and grabbed his keys.  
>"I'm going out" he stated and already made his way towards the door.<br>"Where are you going?" Stella demanded and jumped up, walking after him.  
>"I don't think it would interest you" he said and kept walking, pulling open the door.<br>"I'm coming with you" she decided and kept walking with him. She wouldn't let him keep anymore secrets.  
>"Fine" he said indifferently and got into his car.<p>

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Boarding House and Stella wondered what business he probably had with her brothers.<br>They entered and found Damon, Stefan, Sage, Elena and Caroline sitting in the living room. As they stepped closer, she saw Jeremy standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his arms crossed.

After greetings were made, Klaus stood next to the fireplace. "Did you decide on anymore vampires that can be killed? I am not sacrificing anymore hybrids."  
>Damon snorted. "Stefan the saint could keep walking around turning more humans so we have some prey for Jeremy."<br>"I don't care how you do it. I just need that map" Klaus snapped.  
>"What map?" Stella threw in, but was ignored completely.<br>"We don't need to turn anymore humans" Elena said softly. "Can't we find some evil vampires and finish them off?"  
>Klaus chuckled. "Like me, for example?" He smirked at her.<br>Caroline huffed. "Oh come on, you're not as evil as you give yourself credit for."

Suddenly, Jeremy turned on his heel and left for the kitchen. Elena jumped up and followed him, Caroline strolling after her.  
>Klaus rolled his eyes after them.<br>"So what map are you talking about?" Stella asked and looked between her brothers and Klaus.  
>"Don't bother, love. It would take too much time now."<br>"I think she has a right to know what this is all about" Sage interjected and looked at Klaus.  
>"I don't care what you think" Klaus snapped at him but Sage's answer got interrupted by a shriek from the kitchen.<br>They all jumped up and stormed into the kitchen.  
>The scene in front of them was disordered and confused. Caroline was lying sprawled on the floor, Elena standing beside her, her gaze fixed upon the open back door, tingling in its hinges.<br>Klaus bent down quickly and took Caroline's hand.  
>"Caroline, love, are you okay?"<br>Stella gaped at Klaus for interacting so intimate with her.  
>"What's wrong with her? What happened?" Stefan asked, looking down as Caroline's eyes fluttered close.<br>"We were talking to Jeremy and suddenly he freaked out and attacked Caroline, he injected her something" Elena said and pointed to the used syringe lying on the floor beside Caroline.  
>"It's werewolf venom" Klaus said with concern in his voice. "I'll take care of it."<br>He swooped Caroline up in his arms and sped upstairs. Stella stared after him, not believing what had just happened.  
>Sage chuckled. "Not so charming anymore, your prince."<br>"Oh get lost" she said and turned away. She was thinking about her very heated dream she had had about Sage last night and it wasn't helping her concentrate. She was furious at Klaus for reacting that way towards Caroline.  
>"I need to get out of here" she said to her brothers and turned to walk out. At the door, Sage caught her arm.<br>"What?" She snapped at him, she needed to get some air and to get away from Klaus.  
>"Wanna grab a cup of coffee? It'll get your mind off things."<br>Stella nodded and together they left.

* * *

><p>Stella woke up the next morning and turned over to her side sleepily. Her eyes flew open as she recognised Sage's prone form next to her.<br>So last night hasn't been a dream. They had been for a cup of coffee alright, but somehow had ended up in Sage's bedroom at the Boarding House.  
>But the thing was she didn't even feel bad for Klaus. She was still mad at him for yesterday. And she didn't plan on returning to his house any time soon. When they had returned last night, Klaus was gone and so was Caroline.<p>

She turned towards the sleeping body to her side and traced soft patterns over his chest to wake him up. When he opened his eyes, he was smiling.  
>"Morning, beautiful" Sage said and leaned over to kiss her lips softly.<br>Stella smiled into their kiss and crawled on top of him, pulling the covers over their heads.

When she emerged from the shover, she saw that he had laid out a bath gown for her. She pulled the satin fabric over her shoulders and made her way downstairs.  
>Sage was in the kitchen, producing a cup of coffee for her.<br>Stella took it and smiled. Sage stepped over and kissed her shoulder where the gown had slid down partly.  
>She caressed the side of his face with her hand. "Last night was incredible."<br>"Oh I know, sweetheart. I know what you like" he said and winked. "So what's the plan?"  
>"I'll have to get away from here. I can't stay in Mystic Falls, he'll come for me" she said with a sigh.<br>"I thought you would say so. And it's the best thing to do. Where will you head?"  
>"I don't know. I can't think properly, it's this stupid thing between us, this longing and needing it's making me crazy and all I can think about is him" she said and rubbed her forehead.<br>"Then the best thing would be for you to get away as far as possible. And you'll need to have some help. I'll come with you."  
>Stella looked at him. "I wanted to ask you but I'd never thought you'll suggest it or even agree to it" she smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much."<p>

* * *

><p>Stella shot one last glance over her shoulder, thinking about the house that had become her home over the past year and what had happened since she had discovered her brothers being alive. She looked at Sage who was loading the car's trunk. Stella rubbed her arms up and down, she wasn't shivering because of the cold but she was afraid of the unknown future. As they got in the car, Sage drove away and Stella closed her eyes. She wasn't sure if she would ever return to her birth place again.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is your most important mission so far. I need her, and I need her alive. So all of you will spread out and position around town, she will want to flee. No one is to hurt her. Just get her and bring her to me."<p>

Klaus was strolling in front of his hybrids. There were less then the last time, and he knew that this stupid werewolf girl took them from him, one by one, breaking their sire bonds. After he sent his hybrids away, he summoned his witches.

"Do you have any news on the matter we discussed?" he asked them and one of them stepped forward.

"We researcher your sources and the sources of your mate. We found an ancient spell your mother did with her ancestors. They bound your bloods together a long time ago."

"I know of this spell" Klaus snapped at her. "What is it? Why is this bond between us?"

"Your blood turning her into a hybrid triggered it in her. It's like with your hybrids, but a different kind because she has been a vampire beforehand, and also turned by you. It's a sire bond."

* * *

><p>They drove silent for a few streets before Sage started to talk. "So where do you want to go? What direction?"<br>Stella shook her head. "I don't care. I just want to get away. Take the west exit out of town, it's the closest."  
>When they drove closer and closer to the town's edge, the buildings got less and the wood got thicker.<br>When she looked out the window she thought she had seen a movement at the edge of the trees but didn't think further of it until Sage swore loudly and hit the brakes, his car turning 180 degrees on the street. Stella's eyes shot to the front window and she saw Henry standing there.  
>"Turn around, turn the car around!" She called as Sage put the car into gear and shot away into the different direction.<br>"Who was that freak?" Sage asked as they reached town square again.  
>"One of Klaus' hybrids" Stella said. "He sent him for me, I'm sure of it."<br>They reached the western exit of town, Sage softly gaining speed. Shortly before the border, another figure appeared on the street.  
>Stella screamed and Sage hit the brakes again. Stella looked at Sage from the side.<br>"Another one" she whispered. "He positioned them all over town. We have nowhere to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it's shorter than the previous ones but I hope you like it nevertheless.<strong>

**Thanks for all the help I got.**

**Please leave a review, you know you want to!**

**xoxo - Lalapaya**


	24. Some people just don't change

_Hey you guys, here it is, my newest chapter! I hope you enjoy it._

_And because I forgot it in nearly all my previous chapter, I don't own anything except my OCs._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, <em>

_I am freaked out. Sage and I barely escaped Klaus' hybrids, which he obviously placed all over town. They were positioned at every possible exit or entrance of town and after seeing the seventh or eighth hybrid, I got a little worried. Sage then said he knew where to go and now I'm here. Somewhere, I don't really know where exactly, in the woods. Normally this isn't really my style but where else to go?_

_This brings me to my current problem. Klaus. I know he's on the search for me and a part of me wants to run back into town and call him and let him know where I am. When I let my thoughts wander, i have to think about Caroline and then I am happy not to be around him. What is this thing between us that won't let me stop thinking about him?_

* * *

><p>"That's the last one" Sage said and placed Stella's handbag in front of her crossed legs on the checked blanket.<p>

"Thanks Sage" she said and smiled up at him.

"Okay. So this place will work for a time. We just have to be careful."

Stella nodded and unpacked a blood bag from their stuff next to the tent. The farther she was away from Klaus, the stronger her cravings became again. She just didn't want to make Sage worry.

"So have you thought about this strange bond-thing between you and Klaus so far?" Sage asked her after she had poured them both a glass of blood.

"Believe me, I did. Every day. But I don't know what it is. I know it has something to do with his blood changing me into a hybrid since his mother and my ancestress' mother did the spell together but what it really is, I can't say."

Sage nodded but a bad feeling was forming in the pit of his stomach. He just didn't want to freak out Stella any further. It was hard enough for her to be on the run.

"I really want to know what it is though. I am just afraid I won't like the answer" Stella said and downed her blood. "I'm going to lie down for a bit if that's okay."

Sage nodded with a smile and looked after her as she vanished into the tent.

* * *

><p><em>She was walking on a huge opening between the trees and looked around. She didn't know where she was heading or what she would see, but she just knew she had to be there. As she reached the middle of the clearing, she noticed another figure approaching from the other side. It was him, she was sure about that. "I left you on purpose" she said as he reached her. <em>

_"I know that. I just want to change your mind" he answered and took her hand in his. _

_"We are meant to be, don't you see that? There's nothing we can do."_

* * *

><p>Stella woke up with a jolt. Not even in her dreams was she save from him. Outside it was getting slightly dark already and as she left the tent she found their improvised campsite empty. She sat down and downed another bloodbag, it was possible that Sage was just taking a walk. When the sun had finally set, she got worried. She took out her phone and dialed Sage's number. A ring made her jump and as she followed the sound, she found Sage's phone lying in the dirt. She looked frantically around but except from her, no one seemed to be around.<p>

Another sound made her jump, this time it was her phone. It was Klaus.

"What do you want?" She snapped into the phone.

"Don't be so snappy. I have something you might want back" he said smugly and she could practically hear the smirk in his words.

"What are you talking about, Klaus?" She asked him.

"It's Sage. He's here. And I think he's hurting pretty bad" she heard him putting the phone away from his ear and suddenly she heard a piercing cry and she gasped. It was Sage and he sounded terrible in pain.

"Why, Klaus? Why did you pull him into this again?" She asked and rubbed her forehead, pacing up and down.

"Because he helped you run away from me. And I don't know when you will learn it, but whoever touches you will pay."

"What do you want me to do now?" She sighed, her pacing becoming quicker. She couldn't let Sage suffer anymore on her behalf.

"I want you to come home. Come back to me and Sage won't die" his voice sounded nearly soft but Stella wouldn't be fooled.

"Fine. I'll be there" she said and hung up.

* * *

><p>Stella was standing at the driveway of the absurdly enormous mansion and stared up at its walls. Her brothers where hiding out around the mansion, together with Caroline and Tyler, and that new girl Hayley, but they were waiting for her call. Klaus had unmistakingly told <em>her<em> to come home, and she didn't want him to hurt Sage any further. As she walked up the long driveway, her thoughts wandered towards Sage and her feelings for him. Hurting him on a daily basis had been custom in the past months. Nevertheless he had stuck to her, and had helped her when she had been in need. She didn't understand what the thing between Klaus and her was, but spending time with Sage made it less dominant.

She snapped out of her thoughts and walked up the last steps, pounding on the door. A guy opened the door for her. "Henry" she said and stepped past him into the great entrance hall. "Where is he?" She sighed and looked at Henry. "In the basement" he said in his tenor voice before vanishing out of sight. Stella swallowed before descending the cold stone steps. The way down into the basement was the complete opposite of the whole mansion, no wealth or fortune was displayed here, and it was obvious that this part of the home was only to fulfill a purpose. She couldn't hear a sound coming from the cellars but Stella wasn't as naive as to believe no one was down there. No matter what was happening with the decimation of Klaus' hybrids at the moment, he still had more than enough witches on his command.

Stella stood in the long hallway, scarcely lit by small lanterns lining the walls. About a dozen doors showed to her left and right, all closed, and she looked down the corridor. All of a sudden, the last door to her right opened slowly with a creak, and Stella took a big unnecessary breath and walked towards it. She knew it was the correct door, Klaus had a thing for dramatic entrances. When she rounded the door, she entered a dimly lit room but her eyes quickly adjusted to the bad lightening. When she scanned the empty room, small details caught her eyes. The walls looked like she was standing in a cave and it smelled wet and muddy. When she looked down, she was the floor was entirely mud and she was confused why she was in this room. When she looked back up again, she gasped and clasped a hand in front of her mouth. Sage was dangling from the ceiling, his wrists secured by thick chains and his feet barely touching the ground. His head was on his chest, he was obviously barely or not even conscious. He was bleeding from several wounds, inflicted by vervain soaked weapons, as they were not healing at all. He was not wearing his daylight ring and he overall looked dreadful. Stella quickly approached him but as she was about to touch him, it was as if she was grabbing int thin air. She couldn't touch him or reach him and suddenly she heard a scary laughter from behind her.

"Like my new trick?" He asked as she twirled around to face him.

"Where is Sage?" She asked coldly. "I am here to make sure he is save."

"He's not far away. But more important is that you're back."

Klaus took a step towards her and Stella froze, all of a sudden her cravings for blood vanishing, and her lust for him returned. She wanted to grab him and kiss him, but she held herself back.

Klaus stepped even closer and put a strand of her locks behind her ear. "I couldn't stand being away from you."

Stella stood still and said nothing but as his fingertips had brushed her skin, her knees had nearly given away.

"Sage. You need to give him free." She whispered, afraid her voice might break.

"I will. Just promise you'll stay" he whispered, his lips brushing her ear softly, making her shiver.

"Let me see him first."

Klaus nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her out the door and into another room, where a similar scene was displaying in front of her eyes, only that Sage was conscious, looking into Stella's eyes as she entered before his gaze dropped to her hand in Klaus'. Hybrids were gathered around Sage's half-naked body, ready to strike with their stakes.

"If I knew getting you here would lead you back into his grasp, I would've rather died first" Sage said in a weak voice.

"How apt. Sage, the knight in shining armor, but now he needs to be saved by the princess" Klaus laughed at his own joke and let go of Stella's hand. She stepped towards Sage, afraid to touch him not to hurt him further.

"I'm sorry. But I'm doing this to save you" she whispered softly. Then, she turned to Klaus. "I'll stay, if you let him go."

"A deal is a deal" he gestured to his hybrids who untied the chains holding Sage in place. He dropped to the floor, only to be taken back up by two of Klaus' men.

Stella wanted to hug him, take him into her arms, but she couldn't move forward. Her gaze went to Klaus, who smirked and shortly looked at a small girl next to him, obviously a witch performing a barricade spell.

Sage once looked over his shoulder his eyes full of hurt and disappointment before he was dragged out.

Stella wiped away a tear and looked at Klaus. "What do you want me to do now?" She asked with hatred in her voice.

"Oh love, you don't think this was it, right? You wouldn't be that naïve."

"You said you let him go!" Stella cried, he couldn't break his word again.

"I don't care about your little love bird. He was a means to an end, and that was to get you back here. You know, I don't like being played and you ran away, and I didn't like that" he softly shook his head as he stepped closer. Stella wanted to back away but the barricade spell was still uphold.

"You were not very cooperating in the last weeks and running away was too much. You will have to pay for that."

He gestured something behind his back and suddenly, Stella was secured at each of her arms by two her hybrids.

"You'll have some time to think now" Klaus said coldly and made his way towards the door.

"You can't do that!" She called after him. "We have a bond, Klaus!" She cried and tried to free herself. "How do you explain the longing and craving?"

Klaus laughed shortly. "I already have an explanation. And it's nothing exceptional" he said and turned to look at her.

"Then what is it?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"It's a sire bond. Like with every other hybrid I created. You're nothing special."

He nodded to his hybrids who secured chains to Stella's wrists and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Nothing special? So it was again only lies."

"Exactly. nothing special, love" he smirked and turned around, leaving her alone.

* * *

><p>Stella didn't know if it's been days or weeks but she hasn't seen another face in a long time. She felt tired and hungry, they had stripped her down to her underwear, and she was still chained to the ceiling. They hadn't tortured her in a long time, but it had been bad enough when they still had. She hadn't had a single drop of blood in the whole time she was being kept here. But the worst feeling was not knowing what was to come.<p>

After what felt like another eternity, the door opened. Stella felt too weak to even look up but something fell like a puddle to her feet and as she opened her eyes, she saw it was Matt. He scrambled to his feet and looked at the hybrid who had thrown him in.

"No need to handle me like that." He looked at Stella, but the hybrid merely laughed and stepped further into the room.

"He was with your brothers and some other freaks outside. And we had the order to bring him here."

Stella was confused but the hybrid stepped over and released her chains. Stella dropped onto her knees, groaning because of her injuries.

"You okay, Stella?" Matt asked with concern in his voice. The hybrid stepped over to him and slapped him, hard. "Be quiet, it's not your place to talk."

Stella shakily got to her feet, her eyes barely registering what was going on. The hybrid smirked before making a quick movement, and Matt gasped, putting his hand onto his neck.

"You stupid freak, what was that for?" He yelled but it was too late.

The hybrid laughed as he saw the look on Stella's face as the scent of Matt's blood hit her nostrils.

Her face changed and she felt her control slip. The scent of the fresh blood made her charge forward, and she couldn't think of anything else anymore. She growled and grabbed Matt at the shoulders, not even realizing it was Matt. She sank her fangs into his neck, drawing blood painfully fast and Matt was crying out of pain. Stella could only feel her hunger and she couldn't stop, the feeling of life slipping away between her fingers was just to tempting and fulfilling. As Matt crumbled beneath her, she looked up at the still smirking hybrid.

"Klaus knew it would happen like this" he grinned at her.

"Klaus" she growled and grabbed the hybrid, twisting his neck and letting him drop to the floor. She grabbed Matt's dead body and sped outside, through the door the hybrid had left open.

* * *

><p><strong>So please let me know what you think. Leave a review, you know you want to.<strong>

**xoxo - Lalapaya**


	25. Endings and Beginnings

_So people, this is it. Enjoy and plese review!_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I found out what this strange thing between Klaus and me is. He told me shortly before he imprisoned me and treated me no better than his stupid hybrids. Indeed, it is nothing else than with his hybrids. It's a sire bond. I am sired to Klaus. My life is so fucked up at the moment, I don't know how to deal with all of this. I am still drawn to Klaus but now that I know what this is, I don't want to be around him 24/7. It still hurts and it still makes me feel crazy and mad sometimes, but I know I have to fight it. And try to break this stupid sire bond._

* * *

><p>As she sped upstairs with the prone body in her hands, she felt the blood on her hands. She felt it on her lips and she had to stand still for a moment. As much as it hurt, she looked down and looked into Matt's hollow eyes staring up at her. She felt a tear escape her eye but she forced her feet to move forward, she needed to get out of there. She more felt than heard the footsteps behind her, the fresh blood pumping through her veins heightened her senses like a thousand times. She turned around and stood face to face with Klaus. He smirked.<p>

"I see my plan worked" he said and looked briefly towards the dead body in her arms.  
>"I thought it would have been your plan" she simply said and looked at him.<br>"What you're doing with the body now? And dressed like that?" he smirked and looked her up and down, she was still only in her underwear from being tortured.  
>"I thought I'll show you what you did to me. Klaus, as you so nicely told me I don't know how long ago, but what we have is only a sire bond. So why don't you treat me just like all your hybrids and tell me what to do or where to go and other than that leave me alone."<br>"Because it's not that easy. What is between us is a sire bond, but it's different than with my hybrids. You're a true blood hybrid because you were a vampire before you got turned into a werewolf and you are from the original werewolf bloodline. So technically, you are sired to me but I cannot tell you what to do" he said and took a step towards her.  
>Stella took a step backwards in time with his forward. "Then just let me go. If I am not sired to you like that, leave me alone. I will be no use for you." Her voice was free of emotion, she had no strength left to feel hurt or angry. She just wanted to get the hell away from this place.<br>"But you are of use for me. We are still equal, love."  
>Stella snorted and shook her head. "Equal, right. Why don't we tie you up then for a change? And I torment you for a while, see how that suits you" she spat at him. "You lied to me Klaus, and then you lied to me again to get me back and I was stupid enough to fall for you every single time. I am tired of your games. You used me ever since you kidnapped me as a child and I can't go on like this. You're killing me and that's not how I am supposed to live my life."<br>"It was never my intention to kill you. I never wanted to hurt you" he said and took another step towards her, his voice soft as velvet.  
>"Stop it Klaus!" she called and took two steps back. "It's over. I am leaving and you will let me leave, just like that. I won't return and I won't help you with any sick plan of yours."<br>"I am afraid I can't let you do that. You know too much, love" he said it with a smile but she knew it was life or death now. She couldn't be that important to him.

"Klaus, I am not going to stay here. I am leaving but I won't help with any plan of killing you, I promise. I couldn't, anyway as it would kill me, but I will stay out of your way and let you fulfill your plans with Jeremy and Elena and whoever, I don't care."

A loud banging noise interrupted Klaus as he wanted to retort and he briefly looked in the direction of the noise so Stella saw her chance and vanished out of the house.

* * *

><p>As she finally reached the Boarding House, she walked up the steps but collapsed in front of the door and the tears were now streaming freely down her face. She felt them ricochet off Matt's body and her own bare thighs. But she couldn't care less at the moment, she just kneeled there, wanting the pain to go away.<p>

The door opened and Damon spotted her, sitting and crying, barely dressed and holding Matt's body in her hands.

"Stella, are you okay?" He asked and got down on his knees in front of her, wanting to take her hands in his. But she kept her hands tightly around Matt's shoulders, she wouldn't let go.

"I killed him, I killed him" was all she could say and shook her head, spilling more tears everywhere.

Damon called behind him and Stefan and Sage emerged from inside. They pried Stella's hands away from the body and carried her inward, all the while she was crying and trying to free herself. She only felt the cushions of the couch beneath her sore body as the world around her became black.

* * *

><p>Stella woke up to voices softly whispering around her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that someone had put a blanket over her, covering her body. She sat up and three pair of eyes fixed upon her.<p>

Sage sat closest to her and she recognised his look. Full of pity and regret.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her softly and she looked into his eyes, then towards her brothers and back. They were all looking at her as if she might attack them any second.

"I'm feeling fine, why are you looking at me like I'm out of a horror movie?"

"Because of your mental break down just a few hours ago" Damon states in his matter-of-fact voice.

"We thought you might freak again as soon as you wake up."

"Freak is a bit harsh. You've been through a lot these past days" Stefan cut in - always the diplomat.

"How long have I been with Klaus?" She asked, looking at the males in front of her, ignoring their remarks of her mental sanity.

"6 Days" Sage answered in a small voice. "And I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"No need to thank me" she said and closed her eyes, leaning back on the couch. "You all would've done the same thing."

"Now spill the beans" Damon said and sat down beside her. "Why did he keep you there? And what for?"

"He was mad at me for running away. Apparently he likes having his pets around to play with" she said with disgust in her voice.

"Pets? What are you talking about?" Stefan asked alarmed.

"The thing that is between Klaus and me, where I told you it's destiny and all that stupid shit he planted in my brain, remember? It's a simple, stupid sire bond" she said and looked at Damon.

"A sire bond? Meaning you're sired to him?" Sage asked, unbelieving.

"Just like someone else we know" Stefan muttered under his breath, earning him a cold look from his brother.

"Whatever. It's not the same as with the other hybrids, so he can't tell me what to do but still. I'm sired to him and I won't ever get rid of him."

"We'll find a way for you to break it, promise" Damon said and laid a hand on top of hers.

Stella looked at him before pulling away her hand and grabbing the blanket, wrapping around herself.

"I just need some sleep right now" she said and got up, leaving the three men to their private conversation.

* * *

><p>As she awoke, it was dark outside. She quietly got up and listened closely. She felt on top of her strength again, but she could only have slept a few hours.<p>

She could her Damon and Stefan'a even breathings next door and was sure they were asleep. Sage's room was a few doors further away but he too was sleeping, she was sure of it.

A few minutes later she shouldered the bag she packed and made her way quietly but quickly downstairs. She crosses the dark hallway and pulled open the front door, inhaling the fresh night's air. She closed the door softly and walked down the driveway, putting the bag into the trunk of her car.

She got into the driver's seat, adjusting the rear mirror and glancing one last time back towards the house she had so many memories with. But it was no use, she would never be able to find peace in there. She drove away, determined to leave everything behind.

**+++THE END+++**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright people. This was it, the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story and got to love Stella just as much as I love her.<strong>

**Please leave me a final review and don't miss the sequel I'm planning.**

**xoxo - Lalapaya**

**A very very big thanks to my dearest friend, who helped me so damn much with this story and brought me to it again and again when I lost the plot... Thank you Russell The Love Muscle. (Check out his stories!)**

**His support made this story happen and that's why this last chapter is decicated to him.**

**Thanks to all my loyal followers and reviewers, without you, none of this would have been possible. Thank you all very much.**


End file.
